


Если за порогом

by ahathani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Брак по расчету, Гомофобные оскорбления (немного), Подозрение в убийстве, инопланетяне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahathani/pseuds/ahathani
Summary: Тони Старка обвиняют в убийстве на другой планете; Стив Роджерс женится на нем, чтобы вернуть его домой.





	Если за порогом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Through a Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549591) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Перевод делался в далеком 2012м году для Avengers Secret Santa на дайри. Перетаскиваю потихоньку старые текстики сюда, потому что теперь я живу здесь.  
> *  
> Дисклеймер: персонажи Marvel принадлежат Marvel, авторство принадлежит автору. Мне разрешили, я перевела.  
> Доп. Дисклеймер: данный текст является вольным художественным переводом; это означает, что переводчик отклонялся от дословного следования оригиналу, где считал это необходимым. Само собой, это не относится к сюжету, характерам персонажей и другим ключевым моментам.

Это был последний момент покоя и безопасности: Стив лежал в постели, неудобно поджимая колени и локти, потому что кровать явно не была рассчитана на кого-то его габаритов. Или биологического вида. Шансы удобно разместиться на этом матрасе, подумалось ему, были буквально за гранью реального мира.  
Воздух в его внепланетной спальне был свежий, почти холодный, и он натягивал одеяла до самого подбородка, проваливаясь в неспокойный сон после долгого дня дипломатических переговоров. Сквозь тяжелые веки он видел блеск небесных щитов за окном. Не считая этих отблесков, было так темно: ни фонарей, ни светящихся окон в конференц-залах на верхних этажах. Только городской комендантский час, и тяжелое утомление усыпило путаницу мыслей в голове Стива.  
В какой-то момент его вырвал из сна громкий стук в дверь. Он выбрался из кровати, двигаясь скорее на автомате, чем осознанно, подошел к двери и посмотрел в глазок. Несмотря на мутное стекло, он смог опознать в ночном госте Тони.  
– Тони, – сказал Стив устало, открывая дверь, – в чем...  
Он осекся. Тони выглядел еще более усталым, чем Стив: волосы торчат во все стороны, костюм измят, лицо и шею покрывает пот – а также кровь, огромное количество крови, будто кто-то забил свинью, а Тони помогал ее разделывать голыми руками. Стив схватил его за руку, отпустил, сжал пальцы в кулак, и снова схватил, затаскивая Тони в комнату и захлопывая за ним дверь.  
– Что произошло? – И это прозвучало очень резко, он знал, но так уж Стив вел себя в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Принять командование, рассмотреть все варианты, решить проблему.  
– Стив. – сказал Тони. Кровь была на его щеке, и на губах, и откуда она взялась?! Стив просканировал взглядом тело Тони на предмет повреждений, но беглый осмотр ничего не обнаружил. Одежда Тони была очень грязна, но цела, без разрывов, и ран тоже не было видно. Он держался на ногах без усилий, и смотрел на Стива подозрительно спокойно; единственным признаком неприятностей был лихорадочный блеск его глаз.  
– Эй, Стив. – сказал Тони опять, и Стиву захотелось приказать ему прекратить валять дурака и _доложить ситуацию_ , наконец, но от Тони несло кислым, металлическим запахом, и он устало тер глаза. Кровь была еще мокрая.  
– Стив. – сказал Тони в третий раз. Стив смотрел на него с беспокойством и страхом, и молча ждал. Тони согнулся, рисуя позвоночником вопросительный знак, заполняя линиями тела пространство между ними. Он раскрыл рот и прошелся языком по зубам, ухмыляясь безумно.  
– Выходи за меня. – сказал он.

*

Где-то обязана существовать майка с надписью _«Дипломаты моей планеты затащили меня на Бекнази, и все, что мне досталось в награду, было вот это отстойное предложение руки и сердца»_.  
Дело было (более-менее) так: в соседней галактике была планета, она называлась Бекнази, и поскольку она не засылала обезумевших Читаури превращать в руины почти половину Манхэттена, в ООН решили дружить. Межпланетный альянс мог пригодиться на тот случай, если Локи решит опять слегка долбануться. Бекнази первая пошла на контакт, прислав на Землю пару высокопоставленных чинов с визитом, и теперь Земля отвечала любезностью на любезность.  
История Бекнази выглядела (более-менее) так: была когда-то процветающая империя, занимавшая почти всю планету – что очень впечатляло, пока не выяснялось, что 80% планеты покрыто водой, а практически все 20% суши это один большой материк. Бекназийская Империя была богата, купаясь в солнечном блеске золота и лунном мерцании серебра. Но однажды в южную часть континента жахнул астероид, создав природный катаклизм, прозванный Разорением и уничтоживший почти всю экосистему планеты.  
Когда делегация ООН прибыла на планету, они увидели поля, где когда-то созревали богатые урожаи, а теперь не было ничего, кроме бурой грязи, увидели пересохшие русла рек с рыбьими скелетами, торчащими из грунта. Воздух был неподвижный и затхлый, ветра почти не было. Ночи были холодные, но дни – невозможно жаркие, уровень влажности зашкаливал, пока делегация вела переговоры с послами Бекнази в Безмолвии, столице Бекназийской Империи.  
Сложившаяся ситуация обещала внести в переговоры серьезный градус неловкости.  
– Ва Унда мертв. – сообщил посол Талиу, и его слова были профильтрованы и переведены электронными переводчиками, которые все делегаты носили в ушах.  
Стив постарался не вздрогнуть от злобы в его голосе. Бекназийцы выглядели совсем как люди, особенно напоминая жителей Средиземноморского региона, поскольку эволюционировали в климате, почти совпадавшем с некоторыми областями Южной Европы. Но это только ухудшало дело: Стив мог легко читать язык жестов и движений посла. Точно так же, как он мог читать Тони, который сгорбился на своем стуле в зале совещаний, полусонный от измождения, почти пускающий слюни на столешницу. Стив пытался тыкать его в бок.  
– Соберись, – прошипел он и нахмурился: Тони не дали принять душ, и кровь начала подсыхать и шелушиться маленькими хлопьями. Стив посмотрел на Фьюри, присутствовшего в зале, и увидел, что тот тоже хмурится. Посол Талиу продолжал:  
– Вы последний человек, которого видели с ним, а когда тело было обнаружено, вы были рядом, покрытые его кровью. Мы вынуждены арестовать Вас, Ва Старк. Будет назначен залог, и мы приступим к судебному разбирательству.  
– Справедливому разбирательству. – вклинился один из послов ООН, из Парагвая.  
Веки посла Талиу дрогнули.  
– Мы не варвары. Мы не _Асгардцы_ и не практикуем судебные поединки. Разумеется, судебное разбирательство Ва Старка будет справедливым. Если он не может позволить себе адвоката, защитник будет назначен ему государством. К вашим услугам будут все существующие материалы по бекназийскому законодательству, и наши судебные представители ответят на любые ваши вопросы относительно нашей судебной системы.  
– Вы практикуете смертную казнь? – спросил Стив, и все послы ООН посмотрели на него раздраженно, как бы напоминая, что стоило прочитать пакет материалов по планете целиком. Стив предпочел смотреть на Тони.  
– Хороший способ озвучить самую драматичную из возможных развязок, – сказал Тони.  
– Я не имел в виду... – _Я просто хочу знать_ , подумал Стив, и в этот момент он ненавидел то, насколько бесполезным он себя чувствовал. Капитан Америка мог спасать друзей и восстанавливать справедливость ударом своего щита, но Капитану Америке не было места здесь, в мире судебных процедур и аккуратно сформулированных правил юридического жаргона. Стив сложил и сдал на хранение свое оружие, ступая на Бекнази. Теперь какому-то адвокату предстояло спасать Тони.  
Когда совещание закончилось, Стив наблюдал, как бекназийский эквивалент полиции уводил Тони, чтобы поместить в камеру до момента согласования залога. Если залог будет согласован. Стив сжал руки в кулаки под столом, когда Тони споткнулся и запутался в собственных ногах, совершенно измотанный, и один из бекназийских лейтенантов рывком заставил его выпрямиться. Они ненавидели Тони, это было очевидно. Даже если бы не было, Стив слышал, с какой горечью бекназийцы произносили имя Унды. Унда был технологическим магнатом этой планеты, научным гением, обаятельным, лукавым филантропом. Его любили.  
Фьюри выпрямился и отошел от стены, у которой стоял, позади всех.  
– Не хандри. – Приказал он, и Стив стиснул зубы. – Ты думаешь, Старк не может нанять каждого адвоката в Америке, чтобы сражаться за него здесь? У бекназийцев нет шансов.  
– Это их система, – возразил Стив.  
– И она не особенно отличается от нашей. – Сказал Фьюри. – Я вообще-то читал докладные.  
– Сэр...  
– На мне сейчас надета остроконечная шляпа?  
Стив вытаращился.  
– Эм. Что?  
– На мне сейчас надета остроконечная шляпа, солдат? Есть волшебная палочка в руках? Я скачу вокруг тебя в балахоне в звездочки? Нет? Но мне не нужно быть волшебником, чтобы знать это твое выражение лица. Ты собираешься сделать какую-то глупость. Такую, что мне наверняка захочется шваркнуть тебя с самой высокой горы, какую удастся найти на этой планете, со всеми твоими всеамериканскими прелестями. – Фьюри смерил его темным взглядом, но казалось, что он забавляется. – Подавляй иррациональные порывы.

* * *

Это был не первый арест Тони, и даже не четвертый. Тони коллекционировал записи в своем криминальном досье, как некоторые люди коллекционируют антикварные салфеточки – увлеченно и с большим удовольствием.  
Улики были убийственные: поздним вечером Тони отправился на прогулку в саду с Ундой из Дома Воздуха, своим бекназийским коллегой, с целью утрясти детали договора о научном сотрудничестве между Землей и Бекнази. Это была незапланированная встреча; проведя на планете всего неделю, Тони уже учил Унду играть в гольф и смешивать безумные алкогольные коктейли, обычно одновременно.  
Никто не видел их во время этой ночной прогулки, и их занесло в ту часть сада, которая очень плохо просматривалась камерами наблюдения. Намеренно? Случайно? Стив не имел понятия. В любом случае, там они задержались, потому что именно там окровавленные, изуродованные останки Унды и нашлись.  
Унда мертв. Тони весь в его крови. Даже Стив мог сложить два и два, но он знал Тони, как не знал его никто из послов, ни бекназийских, ни земных. Тони не всегда был хорошим человеком, и было множество сложных ситуаций, в которых могла возникнуть необходимость отнять жизнь, но Тони никогда никого не убил бы таким ужасным способом, тем более кого-то, кто ему нравился. Если бы ему выпало стать убийцей, он не стал бы при этом таким... психопатом.  
Тони был его _лучшим другом_. Стиву хотелось верить, что, если бы Тони начал проявлять признаки психического расстройства, он бы заметил.  
Когда он добрался до своей комнаты, он был настолько не в ладах с собой, что даже не заметил, что впервые смог открыть дверь электронным ключом с первой попытки, а не с семнадцатой, как обычно. Внутри, комната выглядела точно так же, как и раньше, за исключением нескольких капель крови на плитках пола. Тони.  
Он не смог снова заснуть, мысли не давали ему расслабиться. Тони.  
Никто из послов ООН не выказал особого беспокойства по поводу ареста. Некоторые даже, казалось, поверили предъявленным обвинениям. Остальные? Ну, это же Тони Старк, такие ситуации были в порядке вещей, судя по всему. Полеты с миссиями на другие планеты, задержания по подозрению в убийстве. Позевываем от скуки. Тони сам только ухудшал свое положение, потому что вел себя как тот самый беззаботный, избалованный взрослый ребенок, которым все его считали, едва реагируя во время общения с бекназийскими послами.  
Нет, это было несправедливо по отношению к нему. Тони был изможден. Нельзя осуждать его реакцию, или отсутствие таковой, когда он испытал такой шок и так устал.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Стив вздрогнул от ощущения дежа вю, но открыл дверь, и в комнату вошел Брюс. Он был четвертым американцем в делегации ООН, но Стив очень мало виделся с ним, после того как Брюс обнаружил библиотеку Имперского Университета.  
– Не могу заснуть. Подумал, что мы могли бы посидеть в замешательстве и печали вместе. – Сказал он.  
– Спасибо. – Ответил Стив. Он подошел к окну и посмотрел в темноту, на длинные тени небоскребов Безмолвия, на купол силового поля, поблескивавший фиолетовым и черным, вибрировавший с тихим гудением, которое было слышно везде внутри его периметра. Стиву потребовалось три дня, чтобы привыкнуть к этому вездесущему звуку.  
Брюс присоединился к нему у окна, подворачивая рукава. Он прилетел на Бекнази по той же причине, что и Тони: увидеть науку, далеко опередившую земную. Но Тони также представлял интересы «Старк Индастриз» и налаживал деловые контакты, а Брюс просто хотел учиться. Брюс всегда хотел учиться.  
– Здешние ученые пытаются найти объяснение Разорению, но оно так далеко за пределами нашего представления. – Сказал Брюс, как бы между прочим. – Астероид разрушает почти всю экосистему, поднимая столько мусора в атмосферу, что он скрывает солнце и сейчас, сто лет спустя. Как они справляются?  
Есть много способов, подумал Стив. Бекназийцы научились приспосабливаться. Они растили свои урожаи при помощи генетической инженерии, они освещали свои города прожекторами днем, и вводили комендантский час ночью, они ежедневно делали себе инъекции таких необходимых микроэлементов, как, например, витамин Д. Они гордились всем, чего смогли достичь после Разорения, и на половине экскурсий, которые Стиву довелось посетить, говорилось о триумфе науки над природными катаклизмами.  
– В этом нет ничего удивительного, – сказал Стив, – это не более удивительно, чем то, как ты превращаешься в Халка, когда хорошенько разозлишься.  
Брюс поднял брови.  
Извини. – Добавил Стив. – Шучу.  
Ага. – Ответил Брюс.  
Снова тишина. Затем Брюс пошевелился.  
– Ничто не способно выбить тебя из колеи, правда? Ты прыгнул на семьдесят лет в будущее и адаптировался без проблем.  
– Многие вещи выбивают меня из колеи. – Возразил Стив. – Я просто не могу это показать. Не могу дать им меня победить.

* * *

Тони не стал подниматься, когда Стив вошел в камеру. Они возлежал на койке, как восточный паша, и только лениво помахал рукой.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты принес бухла. – Сказал он. – Мне кажется, единственное, чего не хватает этому роскошному тюремному приключению, это чтоб меня ласкали мускулистые мужчины, пока я напиваюсь в дым. – Он ухмыльнулся охраннику, впустившему Стива, но тот, как и большинство бекназийцев, был высок и строен, с телосложением скорее пловца, чем тяжелоатлета.  
– Тони. – Сказал Стив, и очень настораживало, как легко это имя скатилось с его языка с идеально подходящей интонацией раздражения и волнения.  
Охранник остался с ними в камере, но удалился на тактичное расстояние. Он носил кобуру с двумя пистолетами на поясе и ружье на спине. Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы он вышел, но в то же время он провел достаточно времени в штабе «ЩИТа» и воспринимал отсутствие возможности уединиться как неизбежное зло.  
– Ты в порядке? – Спросил он Тони, оглядывая его с ног до головы, и обратно. – Твое слушание о залоге завтра. Тебе не придется сидеть здесь очень долго.  
– Всё тип-топ. – Ответил Тони. – Добросовестно ем свои выращенные в кадушках обеды, все такое. – Он сделал паузу. – удивительно, сколько вкусовых добавок они напихали в эти порции протеина, совсем как настоящая курица. Нам стоило бы спереть их секрет для нашей космической программы.  
При слове «спереть» бекназийский охранник пошевелился.  
– Так что произошло? С Ундой? – Спросил Стив, понизив голос. Тони мог сколько угодно притворяться, что ему все до задницы, но теперь, когда он не был так изнурен, Стив мог видеть растущее осознание ситуации – оно было там, в темных тенях под глазами, в напряжении плеч. Тони отлично умел врать своим голосом, но никогда не был способен врать своим телом. – Я не верю, что ты убил его, но...  
– Похоже, ты один такой.  
– Брюс тоже так не считает. – Стив нахмурился. – И я уверен, Фьюри думает, что ты засранец, но не убийца.  
Тони рассмеялся, но под этим смехом скрывалась ужасная горечь. Стив шагнул вперед и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Мы справимся. – Сказал он мягко. – Просто скажи мне, что произошло.  
– Я не знаю, что произошло, – признался Тони. – Унда и я гуляли в саду и обсуждали будущее чистой энергии, а потом мы завернули в такую небольшую пещерку – ту, в которой статуи женщин со змеями, торчащими из голов. Стрёмно. Я помню, как сказал Унде, какие они стрёмные, и потом мою голову заполнила... пустота.  
– Пустота? – Переспросил Стив.  
– Было похоже, будто я заснул. – Продолжил Тони, потирая щетину на своей щеке. – Я думаю, ко мне могли применить какую-то наркоту. Но это только моя теория, потому что мне уже сделали тест на наркотики, и ничего не нашли. Никаких препаратов в моей крови. Но вот, в один момент я стоял, разговаривал с Ундой, и в следующий он лежит передо мной, а я весь в его крови. – Он скривился. – Я сорвался. Меня все время спрашивают, почему я сбежал с места преступления, и мой лучший ответ: я был _идиотом_. Мне сорвало крышу от страха. Я побежал искать тебя.  
– Все в порядке, все в порядке, – пробормотал Стив. Тони потряс головой.  
– Ни хрена не в порядке, Кэп. Может, тут и нету смертной казни, зато есть пожизненное заключение, и если только они не найдут еще одного подозреваемого, похоже, я и Буба Бекнази скоро станем о-очень близкими друзьями. – Тони прислонился головой к стене. – Боже, сейчас не помешало бы выпить. Почему ты не принес мне выпить?  
– Забудь ты про выпивку! – Прервал его Стив, и Тони фыркнул. Стив продолжил. – Мы вытащим тебя отсюда под залог, а потом наймем тебе _армию_ адвокатов.  
– Никто меня не выпустит под залог. – Возразил Тони.  
Стив посмотрел на него молча.  
– Ты видел, как Унда умер? Это было омерзительно, его разделали, как на бойне. Это называется «опасен для общества». – Тони пожал плечами. – Я готов поспорить на броню Железного Человека, что мне не дадут просто перепрыгнуть на Землю и отсидеться там до суда. Разве что...  
– Разве что? – Потребовал Стив. Тони мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Как ты относишься к зимним свадьбам?

* * *

– Нам необходимо принять во внимание тот факт, – сказала Кристенсен, посол ООН из Дании, – что бекназийская культура придает браку очень высокое значение. Это в большой степени общество семейных ценностей, где особенно ценится моногамная диадическая взаимосвязь и верность.  
– Я понял примерно половину этих слов. – Заявил Стив, сидевший за столом с земной делегацией. Брюс рядом с ним поморщился – он не любил давать окружающим лишний повод думать, что в Мстителях физические способности ценились выше умственных, но Стиву было наплевать. Он был простым солдатом и хотел перейти сразу к делу, без словесных изысков. Меньше путаницы, а значит, меньше недобросовестно выполненных приказов.  
– Это значит, бекназийцы тащатся от свадеб. – Прервал Фьюри. – Это значит, они не отпустят Старка под залог, если он сам по себе, но если он примет обязательства, если свяжет себя _священными узами брака_ , дела будут обстоять иначе.  
– Бекназийская культура, или, по крайней мере, культура центральной части страны, позиционирует брак как моральный институт, в той степени что социальный и юридический. – Добавила Кристенсен. – В своих свадебных клятвах любящие пары обещают морально поддерживать и направлять друг друга – буквально быть лучшими половинками друг друга. Поэтому, в судебных разбирательствах залог обычно позволяется, если брачный партнер обвиняемого соглашается принять его под свою ответственность, когда его выпускают. Это считается священным доверием, между супругами и высшими силами бекназийской религии. Если, конечно, второй супруг не попадет под подозрение сам.  
– Второй супруг? – Медленно переспросил Стив.  
– Однополые браки легальны на Бекнази, – подтвердила Кристенсен, – но это не имеет значения. Мистер Старк, насколько мне известно, не женат. Ни на мужчине, ни на женщине. Хотя законодательство Бекнази позволяет невесте или жениху выступить в роли супруга, при условии, что свадьба состоится до суда и он или она смогут доказать преданность и серьезность своих намерений. – Она откашлялась. – Здесь очень высоко ценят серьезность намерений, если вы еще не заметили.  
– Да, это салат оливье на их новогоднем столе. – Сказал Фьюри. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Насколько я был бы не против оставить Старка на этой планете на волю его злого рока, это плохо скажется на репутации остальных. Я не хочу, чтобы мне звонил Президент и требовал объяснить, куда я дел его любимого инфраструктурного миллиардера.  
– Да, они регулярно играют в гольф вместе. – Подтвердил Стив. Этот был один из тех фактов, которые его мозг никогда не сможет переварить.  
– Я стараюсь не думать об этом. – Сказал Фьюри. – Кто-нибудь, наберите мне Пеппер Поттс. Я понимаю, что они разбежались, – добавил он, когда Стив раскрыл рот, – но, насколько мне известно, они в дружеских отношениях. Может, она согласится закрыть собой амбразуру.  
– В смысле, выйти за него замуж? – Спросил Брюс.  
– Незавидная перспектива, я понимаю. – Ответил Фьюри. – Родина будет ей благодарна.  
– Я не думаю, что Пеппер хорошая идея. – сказал Стив. Все повернулись и посмотрели на него. – Нет, она замечательная! – Потому что думать иначе могли только люди, которым также нравилось пинать щенков и бить панд. – Но это будет огромный межпланетный инцидент, местные жители очень любили Унду – даже дома, на Земле, Тони может быть в опасности. Что может помешать жаждущему мести бекназийцу последовать за нами сквозь Скважину? – Стив слышал нарастающую уверенность в своем голосе, почти мог ощущать призрачный пар растущего давления, об этом Фьюри предупреждал его раньше, но речь шла о безопасности друга, поэтому он не собирался останавливаться. – Пеппер занята управлением «Старк Индастриз», она и в обычное время не может за ним уследить. И у нее нет боевых навыков. Я считаю, это должен быть Мститель.  
– Мститель. – Задумчиво повторил Брюс. – Сильный, героический, умеет проламывать стены кулаками.  
– Что? – Спросила Кристенсен. – Вы предлагается Старку пожениться с Тором?  
– А он согласится? – Спросил Фьюри, и было похоже, что он всерьез допускает такой вариант.  
– Это был бы идеальный ход, – сказала Кристенсен, – свадьба Тони Старка с Тором, сыном Одина. Это подчеркнуло бы, что у него нет предрассудков против инопланетян. – Она улыбнулась коварной, махинаторской улыбкой. – Можно было бы завести разговор об усыновлении – бекназийцы просто _растают_.  
– Тони _не будет_ жениться с Тором. – Возразил Стив. – Я не это имел в виду. Я имел в виду _меня_. Тони может пожениться со мной. – все уставились на него, и Стив странным, абсурдным образом рассердился. – Он меня уже спрашивал, если что.  
– Ты понимаешь, что вступление в брак повлечет за собой. – Медленно проговорила Кристенсен.  
– Ты представляешь, _что такое брак_ , верно? – Фьюри спросил подозрительно, и Стив раздраженно посмотрел на него. Сейчас он искренне желал им всем заползти в глубокую яму, чтобы он мог присыпать их сверху землей. Если бы Земля не находилась на расстоянии многих миллиардов миль. Он посмотрел на Брюса, надеясь, что хотя бы еще одному из них не все равно, как Тони выберется из этого бардака. Брюс выглядел задумчивым. Затем он улыбнулся.  
– Чур, я свидетель. – сказал он.

*

– До меня дошли слухи, что мы женимся. – Сказал Тони, когда Стив снова пришел его навестить.  
– Ага, – ответил Стив, глядя на свои часы, – примерно через пять минут.  
Он посмотрел на Тони, и в его горле словно подняли разводной мост – внезапно, он не мог придумать, что сказать. Совсем как тогда, когда Тони пришел к нему, залитый кровью, всего лишь две ночи назад. Как это, прошло всего две ночи? И вот теперь жизнь Стива летела с катушек, летела с привычной оси, наклоняясь и вращаясь не в ту сторону. Он прибыл на Бекнази представителем Земли, а покидал ее женатым человеком.  
Пять минут, и никто не дал Тони бритву, так что его щетина выглядела темнее, чем Стив когда-либо ее видел. Он подумал, не так ли выглядел Тони, возвращаясь из Афганистана, таким усталым и смирившимся, – что было не похоже на Тони совсем. _Как думаешь, тебя действительно упекут за убийство?_ Стиву хотелось спросить, но он не хотел слышать ответ.  
Мысли позитивно, приказал он себе. Он провел первые два года после пробуждения изо льда в состоянии депрессивной, хандрящей развалины, пока наконец не вызвал отвращение у себя самого. Он работал над собой, чтобы измениться к лучшему. Позитивное мышление – так учили его книги по самопомощи.  
– У меня на голове творится черти что. – Сказал Тони, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
– Твоя голова в порядке. – Заверил его Стив.  
– Конечно, ты должен говорить такие вещи, ты же мой муженек. – Парировал Тони, и да, это было супер-неловко. Стив гадал, чувствует ли Тони то же самое – если он вообще всерьез воспринимал всю эту заварушку с женитьбой и клятвами «пока смерть не разлучит нас». Стив начал припоминать истории из желтых журнальчиков, которые он иногда читал, потому что Клинт разбрасывал их повсюду, истории о том, как Тони Старк тайно женился на звезде порноиндустрии, или об его секретном гареме тайских жен.  
– Слушай, ты же еще не женат, правда? – Спросил Стив подозрительно.  
Тони изобразил шокированный ужас.  
Значит, видимо, гарем отменяется. Хороший знак? Хороший знак. Но это означало, что оставался только Стив, и это тревожило его, словно только сейчас он начал осознавать всю серьезность того, на что согласился. Жениться. На Тони.  
_Мы делаем это, чтобы спасти его._ Напомнил он себе. _Это совсем как когда я притворялся кем-то другим, чтобы попасть в армию. Мы притворяемся другими людьми ради благой цели._ Когда суд пройдет и Тони оправдают, они смогут развестись. На дворе двадцать первый век, люди разводились постоянно. А даже если и нет, Стив только что поучаствовал в дипломатической миссии на другой планете. Правила мира менялись постоянно.  
Тони смотрел на него, изучая сторону его лица с нечитаемым выражением.  
– Принять удар на себя, ради коллектива? – Спросил он, когда Стив повернулся к нему.  
– Так сказал Фьюри.  
– Готов поспорить, он и похуже говорил. – Сказал Тони. – Ну, и как это все работает? Кто будет нашей девочкой с корзинкой лепестков?  
– Будет простая светская церемония, – Стив сказал быстро, – Судья прибудет из Нью-Йорка примерно через пять минут, она сейчас пересекает Скважину. – Напомнил он, затем переступил с ноги на ногу и отвел взгляд. – Нам не нужно устраивать пышное шоу, – потому что Стив ненавидел пышные шоу, все знали это. Он осмотрелся и убедился, что поблизости нет бекназийских охранников. – Это ведь не настоящая свадьба. – Добавил он.  
– Это ведь не настоящая свадьба. – Согласился Тони. Стив не знал, что добавить к этому, поэтому он последовал привычке и протянул руку. Они обменялись рукопожатием. Стив чувствовал сухость пальцев Тони, мозоли на руке механика, прежде чем он ее отпустил.  
– Договорились, – сказал Стив, – это джентльменское соглашение.  
– Только я видел тебя в очереди в столовой, и ни один из нас не джентльмен. – Добавил Тони.  
– Мать моя женщина. – Стив закатил глаза.  
Тони поднял плечи к ушам, затем резко опустил их, будто уронил мешок муки.  
– Когда похороны Унды?  
– Не знаю, – признался Стив, – все равно, боюсь, тебя бы на них не пустили.  
– Да уж, кроме шуток. – Сказал Тони, и его голос стал тише, серьезнее. – Он был другом. Очень короткое время, и я не успел его толком узнать, но он мне нравился. Мне жаль, что он умер. Он не заслужил этого.  
– Мы узнаем правду, – сказал Стив, и было так приятно сказать это, вложить в слова свою уверенность, стиснув зубы, – мы не будем сидеть и ждать, пока пройдет этот суд. Мы проведем свое расследование, найдем убийцу Унды и освободим тебя.

*

Но сперва о главном. Стив женился, испытывая сильное желание почесать зудящий затылок и ослабить слишком туго затянутый галстук, а Тони таращился в пустоту, пока судья произносила свою речь, до того самого момента, когда они ставили свои подписи на брачном свидетельстве. Тогда Тони ухмыльнулся, будто наслаждался лучшей в мире шуткой, которую больше никто не знал, протянул руку к заднице Стива и с удовольствием сжал, один раз. Стив нанес ответный удар, невозмутимо наступив Тони на ногу.  
– Оу, – озвучил Тони, – Но всегда хотел это сделать, хотя бы один раз.  
– Да, ты всегда хотел меня подомогаться. – Подтвердил Стив.  
– Разве любовь не прекрасна. – Сказал Тони, и, наверно, было даже лучше, что они еще могли вот так шутить об этом, даже в такой напряженной атмосфере, под наблюдением двух десятков высокопоставленных бекназийских чиновников. Стив оглянулся на них, затем шагнул прямо в личное пространство Тони и взял его за руку. Надо было играть правдоподобно, иначе игра вовсе не стоила свеч.  
Тони посмотрел удивленно, но не отпустил. _Это мой муж_ , подумал Стив, глядя на него и произнося слова традиционной клятвы. _Мой поддельный муж. Мой очень, очень поддельный муж_.  
– Можно, мы поедем домой? – Спросил он вслух, и Кристенсен посмотрела на него злобно, потому что было невежливо покидать планету принимающей стороны сразу после церемонии, и Стив знал это, но сейчас ему было наплевать на вежливость. Тони все еще был сильно измотан, проведя последние сутки в тюремной камере. Он стоял, пошатываясь, и Стиву хотелось его накормить полноценным, хорошо приготовленным ужином, а потом отправить в ванную, потому что, ну, от Тони попахивало немножко.  
– Я с тобой. – Сказал он, уводя Тони из зала.  
– Мой герой. – Тони похлопал ресницами, и Стив закатил глаза.  
– Вот что я думаю, – сказал Стив, когда они остались более-менее одни, – по-моему, к убийству можно подходить с двух сторон: либо кто-то хотел убить Унду, а ты просто оказался не в том месте не в то время, либо кому-то было наплевать на Унду, но очень хотелось отправить тебя на дно. – Когда он ненадолго отпустил руку Тони, тот начал блуждать и свернул не в тот коридор, но Стив снова вырулил его в правильном направлении. – У тебя есть враги? – Спросил он, наконец.  
Тони захихикал.  
– Мда, – признал Стив смущенно, – глупый вопрос.  
– Ты такой миляга, Стив, – сказал Тони, – ты просто огромный кусок искреннего торта. – Стив приготовился, на случай если это было коварное вступление к очередному щипку за задницу – усталость иногда оказывала на Тони опьяняющий эффект, словно ему сносило крышу от необходимости расслабиться. Но щипка не последовало, только кривая ухмылка, что означало, вероятно, что эмоционально ущербный Тони Старк пытался проявлять дружелюбие.  
– Пожалуйста, отнесись серьезно к сложившейся ситуации, – сказал Стив, – Тони, я серьезно. Это одна из тех вещей, с которыми даже наличие телефона Президента на быстром наборе не поможет.  
– У меня на быстром наборе Президент, все Мстители и две ядерные бомбы, – Сообщил Тони шутливо.  
Стив был слегка шокирован.  
– Я думал, ты избавился от бомб.  
– Потом, – ответил Тони и закрыл глаза. Стив молча смотрел на него одно долгое мгновение, затем обхватил Тони рукой за плечи и помог преодолеть последние несколько шагов до его комнаты, где он мог прилечь отдохнуть. Убийство и собственная женитьба кого угодно могут подкосить.  
Когда Стив закончил и убедился, что Тони спит, а два телохранителя ООН дежурят неусыпно у двери его комнаты, он отправился искать остальных. Он нашел Брюса в столовой, тот поедал миску генетически модифицированной каши и читал учебник по физике некой Ксакасты из Дома Стрекоз. Или, по крайней мере, он рассматривал диаграммы; Стив сомневался, что даже кто-то настолько умный, как Брюс, могу выучить письменность Бекнази всего за неделю.  
– Как дела? – Спросил он и подвинулся, предлагая Стиву остатки каши. Стив принял ее с благодарностью: он был чудовищно голоден.  
– Тони отключился. Я оставил охрану у его комнаты. – Сказал он с набитым ртом. Знаток застольного этикета вряд ли одобрил бы его манеры, но таковые отсутствовали за столом, и им наверняка сначала пришлось бы сопоставлять земной этикет с инопланетным. – Фьюри сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной после, эм, свадьбы, но я не могу его найти. Наверно, он на каком-нибудь собрании.  
– Наверно, – Согласился Брюс. Он отложил книгу и поправил очки на своем носу. – Как ты?  
Стив подумал над этим вопросом. Потом подумал еще немного.  
– Это не государственный тест. – Брюс сказал сухо.  
– Это и не простой вопрос на «да или нет», тоже. – Парировал Стив. – Я пытаюсь начать с нового листа. Пытаюсь не дать проблемам слишком меня загрузить. – Это не было преувеличением – ему действительно не нравился человек, которым он был раньше, который изо всех сил сопротивлялся и отказывался узнавать современный мир, потому что он не был тем миром, по которому он так скучал. Для этого открытия понадобилось три года, помощь Тони, а также Локи, почти уничтоживший восточное побережье во второй раз, чтобы Стив задумался, что, возможно, ВОЗМОЖНО, жизнь его стала бы лучше, если бы он приложил к этому немного усилий.  
Сила рождается в уме, и лишь потом в теле. Он был бойцом и раньше, до сыворотки, верно ведь?  
– Тебе уже рассказали про гостя-квартиранта?  
Стив застыл с полной ложкой у рта.  
– У меня есть гость-квартирант?  
– У вас с Тони есть. – Сказал Брюс.  
– А. Ну да. – Ответил Стив. Брак подразумевал совместное проживание; по крайней мере, так считали бекназийцы.  
– Ты действительно не читаешь докладные, правда? Даже ту, которую Кристенсен разослала совсем недавно.  
– Извини, – сказал Стив, – я был занят, ну, ты знаешь, сохранением отношений Земля-Бекнази от полного провала и перехода в интергалактическую войну, которую никто из нас не переживет.  
– Все, чем ты занимался, это заботился о Тони.  
– Именно. – Подтвердил Стив. – Так что насчет этого квартиранта?

– Это еще одно условие освобождения Тони. Не только свадьба, хотя свадьба сыграла огромную роль – но бекназийцы не совсем идиоты, даже если сам акт вступления в брак для них свят и неприкосновенен, они не дадут тебе просто подхватить Тони на ручки и ускакать с планеты в темпе вальса.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Они пошлют кого-то наблюдать за вами, – Брюс продолжил будничным тоном, – не охранника, не полицейского, ничего в таком роде. Брачные привилегии гарантируют, что вам не придется терпеть ничего подобного. Но ваш случай особенный, и в то время как они обязаны отпустить Тони под залог, потому что ты за него ручаешься, они не знают, насколько они могут доверять тебе. Так что какое-то время с вами будет проживать представитель Бекнази.  
Каша никогда раньше не казалась такой кислой, хотя Стив съел большое количество очень сомнительной, очень нехорошей каши в военное время. Он с трудом проглотил и потянулся за водой.  
– Не охранник, не полицейский. Кто тогда?  
– Насколько я понял, какой-то мелкий клерк, вытянувший самую короткую спичку.  
– Хмм.  
– Ага.  
– Ты думаешь то же, что я думаю? – Спросил Стив.  
– Дать ему по голове и держать в заложниках, пока Тони не оправдают?  
Оба какое-то время молчали.  
– Боюсь, это тоже подходит под определение межгалактического инцидента. – Признал Стив.  
– Мы же не хотим нести ответственность за развязывание войны с инопланетными расами. – Согласился Брюс. – Опять.

*

Проход между Бекнази и Землей назывался Замочной Скважиной и, с точки зрения физики, был почти идентичен Биврёсту, функционируя по аналогичным научным принципам. Что почти ничего не говорило Стиву, потому что – алло, не самый научный склад ума, в отличие от Тони и Брюса. Для него имело значение лишь, что Скважина, как и Биврёст, делала свою работу. Она раскрылась вспышкой ледяного света, прорезавшего тьму, словно ножом, и перенесла их домой.  
Домой. Частью плана Нового Стива было научиться считать двадцать первый век своим домом, и, в хорошие дни, ему это удавалось. Он мог смотреть на небоскребы в центре Манхэттена, переливающиеся яркими цветами рекламные экраны Таймс Сквер и ощущать, что он здесь живет. Какой-то уголок его сердца навсегда принадлежал сороковым, где были Пегги и Баки и все его соратники – но у людей, случалось, было два дома, иммигранты пересекали океаны, нагрузив на себя все свои пожитки. Стив тоже был иммигрантом, своего рода, разорванным между двумя местами, которые любил – вот вам и американская мечта.  
Сегодня, он как никогда был рад слышать звуки транспорта на улицах, проезжать мимо кафе-мороженых с разноцветными витринами, видеть женщин с сумочками «Прада» наперевес, прогуливающихся по тротуарам на своих безумных каблуках от «Лубутен», и разве не забавно, что Стив знает, что такое «Лубутен». Просто Стив познакомился с достаточным количеством девушек Тони в прошлом, а также он знал с Пеппер, так что вот.  
Они скользили по улицам Нью-Йорка в лимузине Тони, и Тони сидел рядом, сгорбившись, спрятав глаза за темными очками, но он улыбался и был рад вернуться так же, как и Стив.  
– Скудно одетые женщины, – сказал он, прижимаясь носом к стеклу, – как я скучал по вам.  
И верно, сообразил Стив. Женщины на Бекнази одевались очень консервативно, больше напоминая землянок из 40-х годов, но он быстро перестал замечать разницу.  
– Приеду домой и займусь сексом. Много секса, _море грязного непристойного секса_. – сказал Тони, затем сделал паузу. – А, стоп. Я забыл.  
_Привет, я твой муж и я все слышал_ , подумал Стив и подавил желание помахать рукой.  
– Мне все равно. – Сказал он вслух. Тони был довольно похотлив. Он любил секс без обязательств, чего Стив не понимал – он предпочитал сначала познакомиться с девушкой поближе, походить на свидания, угостить ее поп-корном за просмотром бейсбольного матча. – Только будь осторожен. – Добавил он. – Бекназийцы считают нас счастливыми новобрачными, и если Ару будет жить с нами, в наших интересах, чтобы она верила...  
– ...что мы влюблены по уши и не выпускаем друг друга из кровати? – Договорил за него Тони.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, черт возьми.  
– Я могу проводить девушек через черный вход, а потом притворяться, что это приходящие горничные, – произнес Тони задумчиво.  
– Это звучит очень унизительно.  
– Да нет, я всем даю шанс. Я сплю не только с богатыми женщинами, чтоб ты знал. – Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и вытянул ноги.  
– Я имел в виду унизительно _для них_. – Сказал Стив, выглядывая в окно и щурясь от яркого, глянцевого солнечного света, который он больше никогда не будет недооценивать и принимать как данность. – Слушай, не хочешь перехватить по пицце? Я бы сейчас не отказался от пиццы.  
– Пицца. – Повторил Тони, и затем издал несколько крайне неприличных звуков. – Я обожаю твой образ мышления, Кэп. Никогда его не меняй.  
Даже в этой маленькой, тесной кафешке, которую Стив однажды случайно обнаружил, нашлись люди, которые стали на них таращиться. Владельцы говорили на очень плохом английском, с сильным итальянским акцентом, но посетители помоложе живо потянулись за телефонами, когда Тони и Стив заняли крохотный столик у стены, сталкиваясь локтями и наступая друг другу на ноги.  
Обычно Стив очень остро ощущал, когда за ним наблюдали окружающие, и это означало, что пора было превращаться в Капитана Америку из Стива Роджерса, но сегодня он решил забить на это большой болт. Когда огромная экстра-мясная пицца появилась на их столе, они набросились на нее, как динозавры на грани вымирания, стремительно и агрессивно, пока люди вокруг них тихонько щелкали телефонами, загружая фотографии в свои блоги и Твиттеры. Стив постепенно привыкал к Земле двадцать первого века, но взаимосоединенность всех со всеми по-прежнему его слегка нервировала.  
Много времени не потребовалось. По дороге к выходу из пиццерии, Тони оторвал взгляд от своего мобильника и сказал: «Хех».  
– Что? – Спросил Стив, потирая уголок рта. Ему казалось, что там осталось пятнышко томатного соуса, хотя Тони уже миллион раз поклялся, что ничего там нет.  
Тони показал ему страницу своего Твиттера, где, в самом верху, была фотография их двоих, набивающих рты пиццей. Подпись снизу гласила «ТОНИ СТАРК И КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА – МЕДОВЫЙ МЕСЯЦ!!!!»  
– Быстро новость разлетелась. – Отметил Тони. – Кристин Эверхарт уже прислала мне смску насчет интервью.  
– Это должно было быть. – Стив выговорил с трудом. – Чтобы бекназийцы нам поверили. – Он посмотрел на увеличенную версию фотографии и поморщился. На фото его рот был широко раскрыт и казалось, что у него два подбородка. Выглядело это очень непривлекательно.  
Тони сделал это фото фоном рабочего стола.

*

Переезд в Башню Старк не потребовал много времени и усилий. Он всегда паковал в поездки мало вещей, и в его квартире было мало чего-то, без чего он не смог бы прожить – к тому же, он мог вернуться в любой момент. Стоя среди мебели, аккуратно выбранной из каталога «ИКЕА», он почувствовал, какое это было пустое жилье. Это просто было место, где он мылся и спал. Все остальное он делал за пределами квартиры, перемещаясь между Башней Старк, ставшей де-факто штабом Мстителей, и огромным количеством кофеен и библиотек, где он читал или пытался играть в одну из многочисленных браузерных игр, которые ему постоянно присылал Клинт. В разных играх он прошел разное количество уровней, но ни один не был пройден в этой квартире.  
_Надо было новоселье устроить, что ли_ , печально подумал Стив, закидывая спортивную сумку на плечо. Хэппи ждал его снаружи, играясь во что-то на телефоне. Он и Стив обменивались мнениями о мобильных играх по дороге из Бруклина в Башню, которая возвышалась над землей, как красноглазая Валькирия.  
– Мне же необязательно менять фамилию, правда? – Вопросил Стив, охваченный внезапной паникой. – Я не хочу, чтоб меня звали Стив Старк.  
– Сэр, я думаю, никто не сможет заставить вас сделать что-то, чего вы не хотите. – Доброжелательно сказал Хэппи. – Но да, в наше время многие дамы сохраняют девичьи фамилии.  
– Хоть я и не дама.  
– Вероятно, нет.  
– Не в обиду дамам будь сказано! – Стив поспешил добавить. – Мне нравятся дамы.  
Он смотрел в окно и щурился, раздумывая, начнут ли люди теперь считать его гей-символом, или как там Клинт написал в своем электронном письме, которое было отправлено в три часа утра и страдало жутким дефицитом пунктуации. Стив определенно не был гей-символом. Он даже не был в полной мере геем. Была в его прошлом пара мужчин, но, в основном, он предпочитал дам. И под «парой мужчин» он на самом деле подразумевал одного. Бобби Хартвелл, который был на год старше его, и который поцеловал его в шкафу со швабрами, после чего подмигнул и вальяжной походкой вернулся к своей подружке. Стив помнил, какой он был красный, когда выбирался из этого шкафа, спотыкаясь и пытаясь привести растрепанные волосы в порядок. Баки дразнил его целый день, так и не узнав, по какому поводу.  
Тони растянулся на своем двадцатитысячедолларовом диване и смотрел телевизор, когда Стив вошел в пентхаус.  
– Ты знаешь, где что. – Сказал он, отправляя в рот горсть орешков. Ноги его покоились на журнальном столике, поверх кипы инженерных планов. – Просто закинь свои вещи в спальню, я уже распорядился, чтобы там прибрались, так что там должно быть на 75% менее отвратительно, чем было вчера.  
Стив застыл на месте.  
– У нас будет одна спальня?  
Тони повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся.  
– Я обещаю не тырить одеяло.  
– У нас будет одна _кровать_? – Стив спросил подозрительно.  
– Ну и как это понимать – ты сделаешь мне предложение, но не осилишь лежать на матрасе в полуметре от меня? – Спросил Тони, и Стив испытал потребность расставить точки над нужными буквами, а точнее, прояснить, что это _Тони_ сделал предложение _ему_. И это было не самое романтичное предложение. Но в последней книге ( _«Книга Чувств: забота, уход и сохранение эмоций»_ ) Стив прочитал, что не следует волноваться о вещах, которые не можешь контролировать. Другая книга, которую он прочитал раньше, советовала прятаться в Саду Алмазных Цветов, когда он испытывал стресс. Попытки найти свой Сад Алмазных Цветов обычно приводили к несварению и просмотру торговых каналов поздно ночью.  
– Все в порядке. – Сказал Стив, найдя внутри себя какое-то _подобие Сада_ , из которого он мог выговаривать слова, одно за другим. – Я могу спать где угодно. Спасибо, что привел в порядок спальню ради меня.  
– Ты стремаешься, правда? – Заметил Тони. Он поднялся и отобрал у Стива сумку. Стив попытался сопротивляться, но не сильно: во-первых, он не хотел применять свою силу к Тони, во-вторых, у Тони появился жесткий блеск в глазах, что означало готовность принять вызов, будь то попытка перепить Тора или победить Нечто в дружеском матче по армрестлингу.  
– Ничего я не стремаюсь. – Возразил Стив.  
– Ты отвратительно херово врешь, Кэп.  
– Очень милые вещи ты говоришь своей дражайшей смущенной невесте. – Сказал Стив.  
– Ну, платье у тебя было не очень, прямо скажем. Но мы произнесли свои клятвы у алтаря, все дела. – Сказал Тони задумчиво.  
– Алтаря не было, – отметил Стив, ради сохранения достоверности фактов, – был хихикающий Фьюри и двадцать вооруженных бекназийских охранников, следивших, чтобы мы не натворили глупостей.  
Вместо ответа Тони поднял сумку Стива и отнес в спальню. Едва зайдя в дверь, он высунул голову обратно и заявил:  
– В следующий раз, когда я скоропостижно женюсь, это будет на пляже, и там будут бикини и ром в огромных количествах.  
– Ага, в следующий раз, когда ты скоропостижно женишься, это может быть любая модель в нижнем белье на твой выбор. – Согласился Стив, входя в спальню следом за Тони. – До тех пор, тебе достался я. – Он осмотрелся. Спальня оказалась довольно-таки шикарной, учитывая, что ее владелец боролся с преступностью в металлическом костюме. Кровать вздымалась в центре как огромное плато египетского хлопка, и глядя на нее, Стив застыл, пытаясь представить Тони и себя на ней, вместе.  
Он пережил мировую войну и смерть всех, кого любил. Это была всего лишь _кровать_. Глупо было так сильно нервничать, не то, чтобы Стив так уж сильно нервничал.  
– Можно поставить тебе отдельную кровать в углу. – Сказал Тони, наблюдая за ним. В комнате определенно хватило бы места для двух кроватей. – Но мы не знаем, насколько наша бекназийская сторожевая собака будет нас, гм, сторожить.  
– Где поселилась Ару? – Спросил Стив.  
– Дальше по коридору. Она сейчас в своей комнате. Она не особенно часто оттуда выходит. Нечего делать, видимо, когда тебя нет. Никаких суровых будней семейной жизни, чтобы обозревать.  
– Пойду поздороваюсь. – Сказал Стив, но Тони ухватил его за локоть.  
– Кэп, она наш враг. Она здесь, чтобы следить, что мы не сделаем ничего странного или, ужас-ужас, предосудительного с позиции святости брачных уз. Просто оставь ее в покое.  
– Я не говорю, что мы обязаны ее полюбить, как родную. – Ответил Стив, глядя на локоть, за который Тони его держал. Тони быстро отстранился. – Но мы не можем просто делать вид, что она не существует. Она будет жить в соседней от нас комнате, в конце концов.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
– Ладно, пригласим ее на ужин. Доволен?  
Стив не выдержал. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться, но этот диалог был просто чертовски _абсурдным_. Тони тоже засмеялся, и какое-то время все было совсем как раньше. Тони по-дружески обнял Стива за плечи и сказал:  
– Господи, только посмотри на нас. Еще немного, и мы начнем спорить о фарфоровых сервизах. Пообещай мне, если когда-нибудь до этого дойдет, что ты меня пристрелишь. В голову, в стиле Крестного Отца. Без пощады.  
– Я на тебе женился. – Сказал Стив, казалось, в кхммнадцатый раз, и ему было по-прежнему сложно выговорить эти слова, словно это была скороговорка. – Я не стану стрелять тебе в голову. Если только ты не будешь того заслуживать.  
– Я буду оставлять мокрые полотенца по всей ванной. – Быстро пообещал Тони. – Я буду притворяться, что мне нравится, как ты готовишь, но буду тайно скармливать объедки собаке. Я забуду нашу годовщину. Я буду всегда покупать тебе платья на два размера больше. Я буду натравливать на тебя своих роботов, когда буду злиться.  
– Думаю, я справлюсь с твоими роботами. – Стив ответствовал, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не хотел хвастаться, но он не планировал подпитывать иллюзии Тони насчет его уже значительно переоцененного восприятия технологического прогресса.  
– Я натравлю на тебя желтую прессу. – Пообещал Тони с ухмылкой, и Стив побледнел.

*

Жить в чужом пространстве было странно, и Стив тяжело привыкал к этому. Конечно, он неоднократно бывал в Башне Старк и примерно представлял, где что находится, но это относилось к этажу, расположенному под пентхаусом Тони, целиком посвященному Мстителям, их залам совещаний и тренажеркам. В самом пентхаусе он бывал значительно реже, когда они время от времени устраивали ночь кино, или когда он помогал слишком пьяному Тони добраться домой. Но теперь он жил здесь. Более (и хуже) того, он должен был вести себя так, будто всегда жил здесь.  
Он только что закончил тренировку и теперь слонялся по кухне, пытаясь найти стаканы, раздумывая, есть ли у Тони какие-то планы насчет остатков молока, и не рассердится ли он, если Стив их допьет.  
_Ты ведешь себя как придурок_ , Стив сказал сам себе. Он принял исполнительное решение и допил молоко. Если Тони начнет жаловаться, он просто сходит и купит еще.  
Пока он стоял с картонкой из-под молока в руках и рассматривал мощную кухонную бытовую технику, от которой было бы настолько больше пользы, если бы Тони понимал концепцию здорового питания, в кухню вошла Ару, шурша мохнатыми фиолетовыми тапочками. Она увидела его и замерла, настолько же смущенная и неловкая в пространстве Тони, как и он сам.  
– Привет. – Сказал Стив.  
– Здравствуйте. – Ответила Ару сухим, официальным тоном. – Боюсь, мы не были представлены друг другу. Я Ару из Дома Заката. Я была направлена к вам как посланник, чтобы сопровождать вас и Ва Старка до суда. – Она уставилась на свои тапочки, хмурясь. Видимо, не ожидала ни с кем столкнуться.  
Посланник, хех. Чертовски дипломатичная формулировка. Но Стив не стал говорить это вслух. Он указал на стол:  
– Я только что допил молоко, но могу я вам что-нибудь предложить, мэм? Кажется, у Тони где-то есть... – Он заглянул в холодильник. – Если тебе нравится водка, то сегодня твой счастливый день. – Он начал шарить по полкам. Наверняка у Тони должны быть какие-то другие напитки. Стив видел раньше, как он пьет фруктовые или овощные коктейли, что было, в основном, заслугой Пеппер. Но, может, Тони покупал их уже готовыми. К слову о напитках, откуда здесь взялось молоко? Тони не пил молоко. Единственным Мстителем, который любил пить молоко, был Стив.  
– Не беспокойтесь обо мне. – Сказала Ару. – Ва Старк был... очень щедр. – Она снова посмотрела на свои тапочки, затем в окно, и Стив внезапно понял.  
– Ты не ешь и не пьешь ничего из того, что едим и пьем мы. – Сказал он. – Ты употребляешь выращенную... в смысле, генетически модифицированную пищу. Для тебя все это, наверно, очень странно.  
– Я не уверена, что мой организм сможет переварить здешние продукты. – Признала Ару. – И, похоже, они не содержат все необходимые питательные вещества, чтобы удовлетворить мою дневную норму.  
– Понял. – Сказал Стив. Он поискал, куда деть пустую картонку из-под молока, чувствуя, что тыкать ею девушке в лицо было невежливо. – И как ты добываешь себе еду?  
– Мне ее доставляют через Скважину.  
Стив посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом.  
– Ты же еще совсем молоденькая, правда? – Сказал он, отметив детский пушок на ее щеках.  
– Я уже достигла возраста зрелости, принятого у моего народа. – Отвечала она оскорбленным тоном, универсальным для молодежи всего мира. Стив повернулся и притворился, что рассматривает эспрессо-машину Тони, пряча улыбку. Когда он начал чувствовать себя таким старым? А, ну да, вероятно, когда он прыгнул на семьдесят лет в будущее и стал проводить время с Тони Старком, который ныкал пирожные в мини-холодильниках по всему дому, чтобы иметь возможность ими завтракать. Тирамису можно было найти в зале с роялем, французский бисквит – возле бассейна, гигантское шоколадное печенье – в библиотеке, а один памятный раз Стив обнаружил пирожные «наполеон» в ванне. Тони был способен буквально купаться в торте, или, на взгляд Стива, в пустых калориях и нездоровом рационе.  
– Я смотрю телевидение. – Сказала Ару, возвращая его внимание к разговору. – Удивительно, как земляне воспринимают свои отношения с природой. А еще я хожу гулять в парк. – Добавила она, голосом более высоким и взволнованным. – У вас есть трава, и солнце, и собаки-питомцы. Это больше, чем... – Она осеклась. – Простите. Я высказалась непочтительно.  
Она наверняка сама выбрала это задание, понял Стив. Несмотря на то, что оно странное, и неблагодарное, и жуткое вмешательство в чужую личную жизнь. Она все равно его выбрала, просто чтобы впервые увидеть солнце. Неожиданно, ему очень сильно захотелось, чтобы она ему понравилась, эта высокая, нескладная бекназийская девочка, с ее плиссированной юбкой и лавандовым румянцем на щеках.  
– Эта планета, – сказала Ару неуверенно, – очень красивая и странная.  
– Да, – согласился Стив, – я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

*

В десять часов, Стив почистил зубы и улегся в постель. Тони отсутствовал – его вызвали на собрание научно-исследовательского отдела еще днем.  
– А вечером будет тусовка с инвесторами. – Сообщил он, а Стив кивнул и попытался сосредоточиться на своей новой библиотечной книге.  
Умывшись, Стив переоделся в пижаму и забрался в кровать. Он не знал, какую сторону предпочитал Тони, поэтому выбрал правую, решив, что Тони его просто столкнет, если он ошибся с выбором.  
– Ой. – Сказал он вслух, потому что простыни оказались абсурдно мягкие и... приятные. Он поерзал на них, наслаждаясь, пока Джарвис не привлек его внимание. Стив резко перестал ерзать.  
– Привет, Джарвис. – Сказал он.  
– Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс. Могу я притушить для вас свет?  
– Конечно. Оставь немного для чтения. – Джарвис настроил освещение в соответствии с просьбой. Стив поблагодарил его и раскрыл свою книгу. Она называлась _«Исцеление эмоций: эффективная программа поможет Вам восстановить самооценку, заставить замолчать Вашего внутреннего критика, и преодолеть стыд»_.  
Тони всегда подкалывал Стива за чтение книг по самопомощи, но Стиву они нравились. Они всегда были такие позитивные. И что еще ему предлагалось читать? Тони пытался подсунуть ему «Пляжную штучку», но Стив подозревал в этом очередной розыгрыш. Наташа предложила ему почитать «Голодные игры» на прошлой неделе, но Стив решил, что эта книга чересчур грустная. Он не хотел читать книгу, в которой подростки убивали друг друга, он уже пережил мировую войну, большое спасибо.  
Брюс, с другой стороны, вручил ему книгу _"Вяжем и мандим вместе"_ *(см. примечание в конце). И хотя Стива возмущало ее название (он категорически оказывался "мандеть"), он решил дать вязанию шанс. Теперь ему было, чем занять руки между миссиями, да и лишняя разминка пальцам не мешала.  
Была полночь, и Джарвис выключил свет, потому что Стив успел заснуть, уронив раскрытую книгу на грудь, когда он услышал, как Тони, спотыкаясь, пробирается по спальне. В темноте раздался грохот и шепотом произнесенное "твою мать!".  
– Тони? – Сонно спросил Стив.  
– Это я, – Ответил Тони, и вежливым определением его состояния было бы "не рекомендуется управлять тяжелой техникой, включая дверные ручки". Пошатываясь, он дотопал до кровати и рухнул на нее. Полежав немного, он повернул голову и уставился на Стива.  
– Ты в моей постели. – Обвиняюще заявил он. – Что за чертовы "Маша и медведи"? Ты съел мою еду и забрался в мою постель.  
– Ты сам меня пригласил. – Сказал Стив в свою защиту.  
– Я?  
– Ну ты и наклюкался. – Сказал Стив, хмурясь. Тони фыркнул и попытался сесть, предпринимая безуспешные попытки снять туфли. Стив вздохнул и выбрался из постели, обогнул ее и опустился возле Тони на колени, помогая ему разуться. Тони понаблюдал за его действиями, затем откинулся обратно на кровать, накрыв лицо рукой.  
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Стив. – Воды? Аспирина?  
– Мне нужно... нужно... – Тони выглядел озадаченным. – Почему ты одет?  
– Что??  
– Ты не надеваешь майку, когда ложишься спать. Я видел! Не надеваешь! Почему сейчас на тебе надето это? – Голос Тони звучал оскорбленно. Стив недоуменно одернул свою майку. Что Тони имел против его майки? С логотипом "Парка Юрского периода", подарок Брюса на день рождения, после того как Стив признался, что ему больше всего нравятся фильмы с динозаврами. Майки с картинками из "Земли до начала времен" не производились в его размере, хотя от них он бы тоже не отказался.  
– Я не надеваю майку, когда сплю один, – объяснил Стив, – а сейчас я не один. – Договорил он и поморщился.  
– Все ясно, – понимающе сказал Тони, – демилитаризованная зона.  
– Что?  
– Твоя грудь, – Тони указал кивком головы, – как Северная Корея.  
– Спи, чучело. – Вздохнул Стив и направился на свою сторону кровати, но не дошел, потому что Тони остался лежать как лежал, неподвижно, кучей мятой одежды, кожи и перегара.  
– Я все должен за тебя делать, да? – пробормотал он, возвращаясь, чтобы уложить Тони под одеяло, как большую тряпичную куклу. Тони сопел и тыкался лицом Стиву в плечо.  
– По идее, надо быть счастливым, когда женишься, верно? – Спросил он, и Стив остолбенел.  
– Я... не знаю. – признал он.  
– Не знаешь, как быть женатым? – Спросил Тони приглушенным голосом. – Или не знаешь, как быть счастливым?  
– Я буду счастлив, если ты не умрешь, подавившись собственной рвотой во сне. – Сообщил ему Стив, и Тони уже собирался ему остроумно возразить, но не успел, потому что внезапно отключился. Стив посмотрел на него, покачал головой и вернулся на свое место. Одна ночь позади, подумал он, скрещивая руки на груди. Кто знает, сколько еще осталось.  
Утром они обнаружили на кухне Ару – она ела завтрак из тюбиков из серебристой фольги. Она смущенно подхватилась и собиралась уйти, но Стив остановил ее:  
– Нет-нет, оставайся, ты ведь наша гостья.  
Тони посмотрел на него, словно забыл, что теперь это был не только его дом, и что во всей этой суматохе на Бекнази он не удосужился составить брачный договор.  
Впрочем, сейчас отсутствие брачного договора волновало его меньше всего – он маялся страшным похмельем, и Стив не испытывал абсолютно никакого сочувствия.  
Ару посмотрела на них с опаской. Убедившись, что они не планируют нападать на нее и кусаться, она вернулась к своим тюбикам. После еды она вколола себе ежедневную дозу питательных веществ. Стив наблюдал за процессом с мрачным любопытством. На Бекнази он успел привыкнуть к ежедневным инъекциям, но это не значило, что они ему понравились.  
– Тебе нужен солнцезащитный крем? – Сообразил он. Если Ару раньше никогда не попадала под прямые солнечные лучи, это могло стать проблемой.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – ответила она с благодарностью, – я не могла придумать, как его раздобыть, не выходя из дома. Я... я поискала в шкафчиках в ванной... я очень, очень извиняюсь.  
– Да нет, э-э, никаких проблем. – Сказал Стив.  
– Я наткнулась на вашу коробку презервативов...  
– А-а-ага. – Стив поспешил прервать ее. Видимо, это было одно из тех неловких бекназийско-земных культурных несоответствий, потому что, несмотря на смущение, Ару не выказывала дискомфорта, произнося слово "презерватив".  
– Они у нас тут очень быстро заканчиваются. – Невозмутимо заявил Тони.  
Стив подавился.  
– Можно сказать, каждый день. – Тони добавил. Ару раскрыла рот.  
– Коробка в день?  
– Суперсолдатская сила. – Начал объяснять Тони, и Стив испытал жгучее желание пробить в стене дыру, исключительно с целью заползти в нее и не выползать обратно. Тони ухмылялся, несмотря на похмелье, потому что боль не была способна победить зло. – Ты знаешь, в первый раз он был такой милый. Так волновался, пришлось держать его за руку и поцелуями стирать слезы с его мужественного лица.  
– Неправда! – Возразил Стив.  
– Что неправда, дорогой? – Невинно вопросил Тони, и Стив не удержался – пробираясь к умывальнику, он "нечаянно" задел Тони быстрым движением бедра, сбив его со стула. Тони с воплем повалился на пол.  
– Извини, дорогой. – Сказал Стив, переступая через него. – Ты в порядке?  
– Насилие, – изрек Тони, подняв брови, – все, что мне достается в этом доме – это насилие.  
Стив пришел в ужас от этих слов, потому что, если Ару не владела концепцией сарказма, она могла в самом деле подумать, что Стив – что Стив бьет Тони, или что-то в этом роде. Надо было срочно исправлять положение. Он наклонился и рывком поднял Тони на ноги, но этот жест показался ему слишком грубым, так что он добавил поцелуй в щеку.  
– О да, вот оно, – сказал Тони, – бушующее пламя страсти.  
Стив не мог больше притворяться:  
– Заткнись. – Сказал он, пока Тони пытался прислониться к шкафчику и перенести вес с ушибленного бедра.  
– Свет очей моих. – Произнес он негромко, мягким хриплым голосом. Стив замер. Если это было соревнование, он чувствовал, что проигрывает.  
Ару пропустила эту сцену, покинув кухню в районе падения со стула. Стив совладал с собой и с кофеваркой, и налил им обоим кофе.  
– М-м, я не гнию в тюремной камере, – сказал Тони, – я за это странным образом признателен.  
Он поднялся и потянулся, подняв руки над головой жестом, похожим на движение из йоги, хотя Стив не был уверен – он знал о йоге лишь из своих наблюдений за Наташей и Брюсом; они занимались вместе по субботам. Тони вдруг поморщился и опустил руки, снова сгорбившись. Все еще похмелье.  
– Собрание утром, – сказал он, и сделал странный жест, – нету собрания утром. Абра-кадабра! Магия.  
– Если будешь прогуливать, сообщи хотя бы Пеппер. – Стив давно потерял счет телефонным звонкам, полученным от Пеппер в разное время, – она интересовалась, не знает ли он, где сейчас Тони, потому что его присутствие ожидалось на конференции по "вставить вопрос, очень важный для будущего западной цивилизации".  
– Пеппер уже знает, я ей вчера позвонил по пьяни. – Тони застонал и уронил голову на свои лежащие на столе руки. – Ты возмутительно бодр. Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?  
– Пора возвращать книги в библиотеку, – Стив начал перечислять, загибая пальцы, – потом, я обещал Тору потренироваться с ним. Еще я думал повязать немного. Не смейся, я не шучу. Это хорошая тренировка для пальцев. – Что он не сказал вслух, это что он отказывался проигрывать книге с названием "Вяжем и мандим вместе". Эта книга не могла одержать над ним победу.  
Их мобильные телефоны прозвонили одновременно.  
– Или мы можем принять звонок Фьюри и отправиться спасать мир. – Сказал Тони, доставая свой из кармана. – Мать его.

*

Это было так замечательно – злодеи, громящие город. После всего, что успело напроисходить, это было _нормально_. Это Стив знал и умел. Мстители прибыли на место событий, минимизировали ущерб здоровью и имуществу потерпевших и теперь преследовали убегающих преступников.  
Бежать было очень приятно. Ритмично двигая ногами, он чувствовал себя бодрым и свежим, как не чувствовал с самого момента возвращения с Бекнази. Как будто с его сознания кратковременно сдернули завесу тумана. Злодей, которого он преследовал, называл себя _Доктор Разрушение_ , и он перепрыгивал через заборы, стойки для велосипедов и другие препятствия с легкостью акробата, но Стив продолжал гнаться за ним, щит в руке, не останавливаясь и не отставая.  
Остальные Мстители остались позади. Они достигли Чайнатауна, и Доктор Разрушение прошелся тараном по лавочкам с фруктами и овощами, по огурцам и китайской капусте, по коробкам с сушеной чечевицей и запрыгнул в открытое окно студии гимнастики тайцзы. Стив последовал за ним, нырнув в окно, упав на пол и перекатившись, испугав группу пожилых китайцев. Доктора Разрушение нигде не было видно.  
– В какую сторону? – Спросил он, и китайские пенсионеры дружно указали на коридор, уходящий влево. – Спасибо! – Сказал Стив и побежал. Коридор тускло освещала одинокая лампочка. В конце его располагался офис, и Стив ворвался в него и увидел преступника, сидящего на письменном столе – он пытался протиснуться в окно. Капитан Америка схватил его за ногу и получил мощный пинок, едва не сломавший ему руку. Стив понял, что злодей обладал неким подобием его суперсолдатской силы.  
Доктор Разрушение вырвался и пролез в окно, на небольшую аллею за домом. Стив поспешил за ним, втискивая свои широченные плечи в узкую раму, и гонка продолжилась по улицам послеобеденного Чайнатауна. Тускло поблескивающие снежинки кружились в воздухе, и бесчисленные китайские едальни пестрели плакатами, обещавшими шашлык и гусей, запеченных целиком в каком-то красном соусе. На втором этаже над лавкой знахаря – продавца лекарственных трав – было приоткрыто окно, и, пробегая мимо, Стив услышал звуки включенного телевизора – кто-то смотрел мыльную оперу, выкрутив звук погромче.  
Доктор Разрушение взобрался по пожарной лестнице, как раз когда музыка и плачевные вопли достигли апогея. Стив смело последовал за ним, и они загромыхали по крышам, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, оставляя следы на тонком слое снега. Стив уверенно сжимал свой щит, и как только появился шанс получить удачный угол, метнул его в злодея, ударив ему в спину.  
Доктор Разрушение развернулся посмотреть, что смогло нанести ему удар, и так завершилось преследование и началась драка. _Наконец-то_. Стив догнал его, и они сошлись в рукопашной. Враг был силен, но ему определенно не хватало мастерства. И изящества. _Он наверняка даже вязать не умеет_ , язвительно подумал Стив, сбивая противника с ног ударом щита, и добавляя к этому удар ногой в грудь, выбивший из него остатки дыхания. Доктор Разрушение попытался подняться, но Стив наступил ногой на его грудную клетку, вдавливая его в декабрьскую слякоть.  
– Хватит сопротивляться, сынок, – посоветовал он, – сам себе хуже сделаешь.  
– Пошел в жопу, гомик. – Возразил злодей.  
После этого, Стив не видел причин не вырубить его окончательно.  
Он притащил бессознательное тело Доктора обратно в эпицентр конфликта, где остальные Мстители заканчивали увязывать остатки его шайки. Он вернулся в тот самый момент, когда Железный Человек приземлился, держа два таких же бессознательно болтающихся тела в руках.  
– Смотри, у меня комплектю. – Бодро сказал Тони, и было похоже, что его похмелье наконец отступило. Такое было возможно после хорошей драки, от щедрой дозы адреналина. Стив связал своего преступника и добавил к общей куче, и в этот момент к ним подошел Тор.  
– Капитан! У меня еще не было возможности вас поздравить!  
– Да ладно, чего тут такого, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь, – пришлось побегать немного, а к этому и добавить нечего.  
– Конечно, поздравить с поимкой этого негодяя тоже, – сказал Тор, – но я имел в виду ваше недавнее бракосочетание. Хотя я несколько разочарован, что у меня не было возможности спасти нашего дорогого друга Тони собственноручно, я счастлив, что у тебя хватило мужества и решимости заменить меня. – Он протянул свой кулак, и Стив неохотно ткнул его костяшки своим кулаком. Тор совсем недавно освоил данный дружеский жест, и считал его самым подходящим способом приветствовать боевых товарищей.  
– Боюсь, Джейн Фостер не была бы в восторге, если бы вы поженились. – Сказал Стив.  
– Вот я точно не в восторге, – сказал Тони, обратив к Стиву лицевой щиток шлема. – Я мог стать королевой Асгарда, не окажись ты таким бесстыдником.  
– Сами всемогущие небеса не смогли бы препятствовать нашему союзу. – Подтвердил Тор, но Стиву почудилось облегчение в его голосе. Клинт и Наташа закончили увязывать свою порцию злодеев и присоединились к ним. Стив пытался игнорировать Клинта, который ухмылялся так, будто Стив делал нечто ужасающе непристойное, просто стоя рядом с Тони. Они даже не соприкасались, хотя держание руки Железного Человека вряд ли сошло бы за хоть сколько-нибудь интимный жест. Наташа выглядела задумчивой, но затем на ее губах заиграла небольшая полуулыбка, которая показалась Стиву сигналом, что пора брать ноги в руки и убегать на Таити, или куда подальше, чем дальше – тем лучше.  
– Все произошло так быстро, у вас не было времени как следует подготовиться, верно? – Спросила она.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Осторожно спросил Стив.  
– У тебя не было мальчишника, – перевел Клинт, – тебе не довелось насладиться последней ночью свободы.  
– Пошли на мужской стриптиз. – Сказала Наташа. – Я угощаю.

*

Стив не мог смотреть. Это было просто... он не мог смотреть.  
Вокруг него было слишком много, недопустимо много обнаженной плоти.  
– У них тут очень симпатичные стаканы, – произнес он (его взгляд был буквально приклеен к этим несчастным стаканам), – интересно, где такие можно купить.  
– Да, мой дорогой друг, я позволяю тебе сесть ко мне на колени. – Провозгласил сидящий рядом с ним Тор, и Стиву захотелось умереть. Если такой вариант был недоступен, глубокий нокаут был неплохой альтернативой. Стриптизер в золотых стрингах, широко улыбаясь, спустился со сцены и устроился у Тора на коленях, продолжая танцевать. Тор выглядел очень довольным. Ориентация Тора была настолько изменчива, что не поддавалась ни определению, ни пониманию.  
Стрип-клуб назывался «Exxxotica», что было на три «х» больше, чем Стив мог вынести. Мужчины здесь выглядели так, будто только что вернулись с калифорнийского пляжа – загорелые и мускулистые, с белоснежными зубами и игривыми кошачьими улыбками. Они были чувственны и уверены в себе, и без стеснения вешались на Тора, Клинта и Наташу – Стива они не трогали, потому что он излучал ауру «о боже, мне так неловко» такой мощности, что мог нечаянно сжечь все заведение.  
Он был только рад, что Тони с ними не пошел, потому что нельзя было устраивать мальчишник с обоими, гм, «мальчишками». Если бы Тони был здесь, он наверняка находился бы в центре всеобщего внимания, общаясь и флиртуя, царственно принимая знаки внимания всех заинтересованных танцоров. Такой вот Тони харизматичный. «Жутко богатый» и «чертовски привлекательный» тоже не мешало.  
Насколько вообще это было нормально для людей – разгуливать раздетыми за пределами своего жилья? Стиву подумалось, что если их дом сгорел вместе со всей одеждой, это было хорошим оправданием. Для всех других случаев, он ничего не мог придумать. Мужчины, женщины, неважно. Это было так непохоже на танцовщиц кан-кана его времени – они хотя бы не выставляли свои прелести напоказ, теша воображение. Маленькие, легкие лоскутки ткани, составлявшие «костюмы» стриптизеров, магическим образом вызывали повышение температуры у всех посетителей вокруг них. Со своим суперсолдатским чутьем, Стив мог практически обонять возбуждение окружающих. Не такое применение его способностей представлял себе доктор Эрскин, наверняка.  
На коленях у Наташи устроился темноволосый юноша, и она лениво поглаживала его татуированную спину, переговариваясь с Клинтом. В какой-то момент она повернулась и встретилась взглядом со Стивом. Она что-то шепнула темноволосому стриптизеру, он кивнул и удалился. Наташа поднялась и подошла к Стиву, заняла барный стул рядом с ним.  
– Тебе не очень весело.  
– Такое развлечение не совсем в моем стиле. – Ответил Стив.  
– Да подавиться мне тухлой рыбиной! – сказала Наташа. – Вообще-то, весь смысл стриптизеров в том, чтобы сделать что-то дикое и неожиданное. – Она подхватила со стойки его коктейль и резво опрокинула. – Раз уж ты окольцевал Старка, мог бы немного поморочить ему голову. – Стиву было трудно слышать ее голос в грохоте музыки, но он смог уловить суть ее слов.  
– Каким это образом? – Спросил он, печально глядя на свой опустевший стакан.  
– Он сейчас сидит дома и думает о том, что ты окружен полуголыми юнцами в самом соку, которые пытаются залезть к тебе в штаны – ты хочешь мне сказать, что эта мысль не вызывает у него зубовный скрип? – Вопросила Наташа.  
– Я думаю, он вообще об этом не думает. – Сказал Стив, потому что, похоже, у Наташи было не совсем правильное представление об их скоропалительной свадьбе. – У него сейчас наверняка гости. Гости женского пола.  
Кто-нибудь красивый и обаятельный, кто не будет жаловаться, что Тони опять насыпал крошек на постельное белье.  
– Хочешь поспорить? – Предложила Наташа. – Спорим на десятку, он сейчас рыдает в миску кукурузных хлопьев.  
– Тони ненавидит кукурузные хлопья, – ответил Стив, – он думает, что они скучные.  
Наташа уставилась на него.  
– Какой код безопасности у твоей кредитки? – Спросила она.  
Стив уставился в ответ.  
– Какой мой адрес электронной почты?  
Молчание.  
– Как зовут племянницу Брюса? – Не сдавалась Наташа. Когда Стив начал хмуриться, она вынесла свой вердикт. – Однако ты помнишь, что Тони Старк не любит кукурузные хлопья. – Она принялась разглядывать прядку своих волос на предмет секущихся кончиков и какое-то время молчала. – Я ставлю под сомнение твой вкус в мужчинах.  
– Все не так, как ты думаешь. – Начал Стив, и Наташа издала звук, озачавший либо какое-то удивительное открытие о ее волосах, либо то, что она считает его ужасным обманщиком. До Стива дошло – остальные Мстители тоже искренне считают, что они с Тони... занимались тем самым, чем они на самом деле не занимались.  
– А, ну да, так и есть, – поддержал он с сарказмом, – Тони и я, мы скрывали свою взаимную страсть все это время. Когда Тони обвинили в убийстве на другой планете, это был просто _подарок судьбы_. Мы не могли больше сдерживаться.  
– Мне надо еще выпить, – заключила Наташа, – чтобы промыть мозг после таких мысленных образов.  
Но, поднимаясь, чтобы вернуться к бару, она на мгновение положила руку ему на плечо – без обид. Стив улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой – какие обиды. Наташа ушла, и тройка стриптизеров отделилась от толпы и последовала за ней.  
Стив медленно выдохнул и оценил обстановку. Все были чем-то или кем-то увлечены, и ему предоставился шанс сбежать. Ну и что, что это его собственный мальчишник? Он ненастоящий жених на ненастоящей свадьбе, все поймут это, когда немного протрезвеют. Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках ключей, морщась оттого, какими неудобными оказались обтягивающие джинсы, которые Наташа с Клинтом заставили его надеть. Он надел свою кожаную куртку, сунул руки в карманы ...и вытащил клочок бумаги, сложенный вдвое.  
Стив развернул его с любопытством. Возможно, там окажется номер телефона кого-то, кто таким современным способом решил его закадрить. Записка была написана кривым, уродливым почерком, который было почти невозможно разобрать. Стиву пришлось угадывать большинство слов. Это определенно не был номер телефона. Записка содержала координаты и следующий текст: _Я знаю об Унде. 14 декабря_.  
Стив инстинктивно просканировал клуб цепким взглядом, но было поздно. Записку подбросили несколько часов назад, подбросивший ее человек давно скрылся. Он задумался, машинально складывая листок бумаги и пряча его в карман.  
Когда Стив уходил, один из танцовщиков, симпатяга с соломенно-желтыми волосами, подмигнул ему, но, откровенно говоря, он едва заметил.

*

– Тебе не обязательно ехать. – Настаивал Стив, но Тони посмотрел на него так, будто он предложил им обоим пойти на пробы в Нью-Йоркский Балет, и вышел в дверь, оттеснив его плечом. В руке он держал стакан с фруктовым коктейлем. Стив последовал за ним, повторяя свою аргументацию в пятый раз:  
– Вдвоем мы можем привлечь лишнее внимание. Записка предназначалась мне, а не тебе. Твое появление может отпугнуть этого... кого-то.  
– Записка предназначалась тебе, – проговорил Тони, растягивая слова, – но не тебе надо беспокоиться о том, как не украсить своей упругой юной задницей первую страницу "Бекназийских тюремных новостей". – Он потряс стаканом у Стива перед лицом. – Коктейльчик?  
– Что? Нет!  
– Ты чем-то недоволен. – Прокомментировал Тони. – Явно ведь не моей цветущей задницей, которая вызывает сугубо позитивные мысли о мире и радости.  
– Не убедительно, Тони. – Стив никогда бы не назвал себя человеком, склонным к обсуждению мужских задниц средь бела дня. С другой стороны, он не назвал бы себя человеком, способным оказаться в Центральном Парке посреди ночи, без одежды, с вертолетами, прочесывающими воздушное пространство над его головой (его собственный день рождения в прошлом году, слова благодарности адресуются Тони Старку и славным работникам полиции Нью-Йорка). Тони Старку, который не столько переступал за грань допустимого, сколько взрывал ее, как динамитную шашку; Тони Старку, который шагал впереди Стива к машине, где их уже ждал Хэппи; Тони Старку, который устроился на заднем сиденье и назвал водителю адрес, допил свой коктейль и принялся издавать соломинкой такие противные звуки, словно они были созданы с единственной целью – действовать Стиву на нервы.  
– Ты прошлой ночью почти не спал. – Сказал Стив. – Во сколько ты добрался до кровати, в четыре?  
– Работа.  
– У тебя нет работы, Пеппер управляет "Старк Индастриз".  
– И у нее это прекрасно получается. – Согласился Тони. – Но на Башне светится нее ее имя, верно? Хотя я предлагал. Она отказалась, только представь, она сказала, что это _показуха_. Мой мозг отказывается это понимать.  
– Ты собирался вытатуировать «СТАРК» большими буквами на спине. Мне кажется, тебе не дано понимать, что является признаком хорошего вкуса, а что – нет.  
Он смотрел на вычурную громаду, заметную издалека среди других небоскребов, – Башню Старк, пока они отъезжали. На Бекнази не было таких зданий – тамошний архитектурный стиль был очень сдержанный и стильный, утилитарный, и внезапно Стив совершенно искренне обрадовался, несмотря на склонность Тони к излишкам.  
– Ты улыбаешься мне, – сказал Тони, – скажи мне, чего такого замечательного я только что сделал, чтобы я мог это повторить.  
– Пей молча. – Ответил Стив, но улыбаться не перестал.

Он перестал улыбаться, когда они подъехали к месту, координаты которого были указаны в записке. Когда Тони попытался выйти за ним, он затолкал его обратно в машину, несмотря на возмущение. Им нельзя было появляться на виду сразу вдвоем – кто знает, кто мог за ними наблюдать. Они ничего не знали о ситуации, вся операция с тем же успехом могла уже быть сорвана. Стив мог пойти на этот риск. Тони не мог. Не в первый раз Стив задумался, стоило ли им позвать остальных Мстителей в качестве подкрепления. Это казалось лишним, и Тор по определению не мог появиться где-либо скрытно, но сейчас Стив сжал телефон, лежащий в кармане, на всякий случай. Тони его настроил. Одно нажатие, и вся команда получит сигнал.  
Тор или Наташа прибудут первыми. Это всегда кто-то из них. Брюс всегда добирается последним – если вообще – Халк не всегда нужен на миссиях, и даже не всегда желателен. Брюс им был нужен всегда, а вот без Халка обычно обходились на мелких миссиях. Не нужно вытаскивать боеголовки, чтоб поймать воришку, взломавшего магазин уцененных товаров.  
Стив не мог определить, кем являлся человек, подбросивший ему записку – мелким воришкой или международным террористом. Все, что он знал, это что его нашли в мужском стрип-клубе, а это был далеко не первый номер в списке мест, где его стоило искать, если уж быть откровенным.  
Стив вышел из машины. Тони остался ворчать внутри, но Стив хорошо знал, что Тони даже перед Фьюри не стеснялся грубых жестов, и понимал, что сейчас он его послушался. Стив подозревал, что у Тони с детства осталась некая подсознательная склонность к благоговению перед образом Капитана Америки. И он, Стив, не считал ниже своего достоинства этим воспользоваться разок-другой – кто знает, как долго эффект продержится? Достаточно Тони застукать его подпевающим диску "Аббы", используя зубную щетку как микрофон, и весь имидж полетит к чертям.  
Координаты привели их в здание небольшого магазина, пустое и заброшенное, ожидающее новых арендаторов. Справа от него была парикмахерская, слева – солярий. Стив попросил Хэппи подъехать к заднему входу, чтобы избежать нежелательного внимания цивилов. Два пустых мусорных контейнера несли свою немую вахту, и ручка тяжелой металлической двери показалась ему очень холодной. Он чувствовал это даже через перчатки – неумолимое наступление долгой, холодной зимы.  
Он подергал ручку – открыто.  
– Тони, – заговорил он, достаточно громко, чтобы возможная прослушка уловила, – у тебя с собой пистолет?  
– О алмаз моего сердца, – отвечал тот, – я сметен с ног твоей рыцарской заботой, а также твоим склерозом, в частности, тем, как ты забыл, что я однажды собственноручно спас мир от эпического эмо-кида Локи. _Иди_. Потом тащи свою задницу обратно, и поедем обедать. Может, она и не такая нежная и упругая, как моя, но мне она нужна.  
Стиву внезапно стало жарко в его куртке с воротником, поднятым до ушей.  
– Понял. – Ответил он, и направился к магазину. Внутри остались некоторые свидетельства прежнего бизнеса: пустые холодильники, липкие полы, пыльные полки и стеллажи; затянутый паутиной потолок буграми выступал из теней, как кости позвоночника.  
– Ау? – Обратился Стив к пустоте. Щит выглядел слишком заметно для подобной "неброской" миссии, вместо него он взял два пистолета – к этому арсеналу прилагался и он сам, суперсолдатская сыворотка, все дела, сама кровь в его венах – оружие массового поражения. Он попытался еще раз:  
– Я получил записку. Есть кто-нибудь?  
Нет ответа. Стив вытащил записку и проверил еще раз, хотя нужды в этом не было – он успел выучить чертову строчку кривого текста наизусть. Это точно было правильное место и время.  
Он прошерстил все небольшое здание, включая задние комнаты, и не нашел никаких признаков чьего-либо недавнего пребывания. Единственные следы в пыли были его собственные. Стив ощутил волну разочарования. Такое случалось постоянно. Цепочки следов остывали, зацепки оказывались ложными, но сейчас он думал о Тони, сидящем в машине, и ему хотелось выругаться.  
– Неудача? – Спросил Тони, когда он вернулся в машину, и его голос был так спокоен, что было больно слушать. Стив покачал головой.  
– Никого не нашел. Либо кто-то просто прикололся, либо их спугнули.  
– Значит, есть в этом мире кто-то, способный продинамить Капитана Америку, – развеселился Тони, – не считая фашистов, конечно. Но фашисты, это как поддельные люди, они не считаются.  
– Все нормально. – Стив старался звучать убедительно. – Найдем новую зацепку. У тебя есть твои компьютеры, у меня – связи в городе. Мы найдем этого человека.  
– Становится весело. Похоже на гигантскую партию в "мафию", – сказал Тони и отвел взгляд. – Эй, что ты думаешь насчет эфиопской кухни на обед?

*

На рассвете Стив неизменно отправлялся на пробежку. Направление он выбирал так: находил какой-нибудь источник света и двигал прямо к нему, ритмично топая по асфальту или бетону, выдыхая полупрозрачные облачка пара. Это помогало, немного, справиться с упадком духа. Может быть, если бы он продолжал вот так бежать, думал он, сохраняя идеальный ритм, может быть, он однажды понял бы, в направлении чего он бежал.  
_Одна_ зацепка. Одна возможная подсказка, как они могли добиться оправдательного приговора, и все, что он мог теперь делать, это сотрясать воздух без какой-либо пользы. Иногда ему казалось, что Капитан Америка делал не так много, как ему стоило бы, как если бы какой-нибудь из агрегатов Тони, напичканный лучшими деталями и лучшим программным обеспечением, вынесли в гараж и поставили рядом с газонокосилкой.  
Он пробежал пять миль в одну сторону и пять обратно, пот успел склеить его волосы и стекал по шее. Вернувшись в Башню, он обнаружил, что забыл свой ключ, так что ему пришлось пройти через главный вход и рабочие этажи, мимо уборщиков и технологов, и всех других людей, которым приходилось приходить на работу очень рано, чтобы избавить от такой необходимости свое начальство. Их было немного – поднимаясь наверх в лифте, Стив разглядывал сквозь стеклянные стены прибывающих младших юристов и менеджеров – кофе в одной руке, папки с документами в другой – готовых делать деньги.  
Джарвис впустил его в пентхаус, где он обнаружил Тони в полубессознательном состоянии на диване. Телевизор был включен и показывал какой-то мультсериал, но Тони был явно далек от способности его смотреть.  
Стив осторожно потряс его за плечо:  
– Эй. Проснись. В твоем расписании указано, что тебе сегодня надо лететь на конференцию в Детройт.  
– Прастити, это уважительная причина каким образом? – Пробормотал Тони. – Т'вали.  
– _Тони_.  
– Ты потный, – сообщил Тони, сонно моргая на него. Его хватило секунды на две, затем глаза снова закрылись. – Мне нравится. – Сонное бормотание продолжилось. – Очень альфа-самцово. Ящитаю, ты должен отнести меня в кроватку. Как принцессу.  
– Я слышу какой-то звук, по-моему, это звук твоей съезжающей крыши. – Сказал Стив. – Ты слишком много времени проводил в своей мастерской на этой неделе. – _С тех пор, как мы съездили в тот заброшенный магазин_ , договорил он про себя. – Ты хоть раз брился за все это время? Хоть раз мылся?  
– _Я так и знал_ , что ты женился на мне только ради моей гигиены. – Заявил Тони, пытаясь заползти поглубже в диванные подушки.  
– Ты должен больше спать. – Сказал ему Стив. – Я не знаю, чем ты там занимаешься по ночам, но надо иногда спать. И есть. И бриться. Тони, это _твое здоровье_. – Стив выдохнул последнее слово, как нечто сакральное, и может, так оно и было – ему потребовалось принять суперсолдатскую сыворотку и стать практически неуязвимым, чтобы понять, насколько на самом деле хрупко человеческое тело. Особенно Тони. Вынуть его из брони Железного Человека, и все, что оставалось – это кожа да вены, да темные круги под глазами.  
Тони поднял голову. У него было особое «шестое чувство» на случаи, когда Стива переполняли эмоции. Стив напрягся, ожидая очередной ссоры на тему в духе «почему пельмени не входят в полноценный рацион», но тут Тони снова опустил голову, и на этот раз опустил ее на плечо Стива. Не столько даже «опустил», сколько «подался вперед в около-адекватном состоянии и плечо Стива оказалось первым предметом на его пути». Голова, познакомься с ближайшим доступным объектом.  
Однако это была теплая голова. Стив легонько коснулся волос Тони, ожидая обнаружить какой-то великий секрет богатых мужчин и эксклюзивных средств для волос, но наощупь это оказались волосы как волосы, как у всех людей. Мягкие и чуть-чуть блестящие от нехватки душа. Тони дышал в его плечо: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.  
Стив закрыл глаза, чувствуя, словно где-то глубоко в животе нечто шевельнулось и проснулось, нечто с очень острыми зубами.

*

Пресса должна была до них добраться, рано или поздно. Стив надеялся, что это произойдет намного позже – например, уже после того, как будет избран президент-социалист. Увы, Кристин Эверхарт оказалась более воинственной, чем голодные кандидаты, и еще более обаятельной – она улыбнулась, и Стив увидел, как Тони заинтересованно взбодрился.  
Стив решил смотреть куда-нибудь в другое место. Он попытался найти оправдание собственному дискомфорту (не то, чтобы он так уж сильно беспокоился, но). Просто у них были назначены роли, и Тони не слишком убедительно играл счастливого в браке человека, пялясь на журналистские колготки.  
Она представляла журнал «Rolling Stone», и Тони согласился на эксклюзивное первое интервью сладкой парочки «Тони Старк + Капитан Америка». Да, так звучала общепринятая формулировка. Всегда Тони Старк и всегда Капитан Америка, потому что Тони Старк прославился раньше, чем Железный Человек, а Стива Роджерса не знал никто.  
И не узнают. По крайней мере, сегодня. Сегодня был не тот день, когда Стив был готов раскрыть свои темные секреты. (Стив никому не доверял все свои секреты, потому что он отказался от стандартной услуги, которую предлагал "ЩИТ" – бесплатных сеансов психотерапии... хотя да, ладно, – был еще Тони. Стив мог рассказать Тони о чем угодно, признаться в чем угодно, потому что Тони никогда не осуждал. Он был словно отец-исповедник и психиатр в одном слегка нетрезвом флаконе.)  
Сегодня был день, когда Стиву надо было улыбаться и держать Тони за руку, сидя рядом с ним на маленьком диване. Тони ухмылялся и, похоже, здорово веселился. Стив искоса смотрел на него и, когда Кристин наклонилась проверить аппаратуру и статус записи, он пробормотал:  
– _Включи_ , – обращаясь не к ней.  
– Включить что? – Пробормотал Тони обратно.  
– Ты _знаешь_. Как ты со мной флиртовал на днях.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я флиртовал с тобой перед Кристин? – Спросил Тони.  
– Нет. Я хочу, чтоб ты был в меня влюблен.  
Тони уставился на него.  
– Играй свою роль, – Стив терпеливо шептал. – Как если ты любишь кого-то и это чувствуется во всем, что ты делаешь. Тебе наверняка доводилось это испытать.  
Тони моргнул. В этот самый момент Кристин выпрямилась и посигналила им, что готова начинать. Тони повернул голову, открывая глаза – это был медленный, томный жест, длившийся бесконечно долго. Но вот их взгляды встретились, и словно все огни Лас-Вегаса загорелись разом после аварийного отключения; словно Скважина только что осталась позади и блеснули первые лучи утреннего солнца. Тони посмотрел на него, и Стив отчетливо вспомнил три вещи: 1) как Тони ухмылялся, просыпаясь на его плече; 2) как двигаются скульптурные мышцы шеи Тони, когда он смеется над плоскими, банальными шутками Стива; и 3) что у Тони _талант_ , он умел притворяться в тысячу раз лучше, чем Стив мог надеяться когда-нибудь научиться.  
Так вот, каково это – находиться под пристальным, изучающим взглядом Тони Старка. Стив всегда знал Тони лишь как плутоватого друга, хулигана и бездельника – но так Тони Старк мог смотреть на того, кто был кем-то большим, чем товарищ, которого он вызванивал в три часа ночи, потому что ему захотелось компьютерных игр и лапши быстрого приготовления. Так Тони Старк смотрел на того, кого он хотел.  
– Ну, гм, – начала Кристин Эверхарт, глядя на них, и если бы ирония была природным ресурсом, ее голос оценили бы в миллионы долларов. – Я думаю, не будет преувеличением сказать, что такого поворота никто не ожидал. В последний раз, когда мы общались, Старк, ты был рад затащить в постель любое существо, обладающее двадцатью-тремя хромосомами.  
Стив сжал руку Тони, словно прося его не отвечать на провокацию. Тони снова посмотрел на него, так же напряженно, и Стив завис между желанием сказать «Притворяйся, что безумно в меня влюблен» и «Ладно, можешь перестать смотреть на меня этим постельными взглядом».  
– Стив всегда был моей слабостью. – Заговорил Тони, поворачиваясь обратно к Кристин. – Всегда. Я просто боялся признаться, потому что – вы вообще его видели? Он идеален, правда?  
– Ничего подобного. – Возразил Стив.  
– Так и _есть_. – Продолжил Тони. – Я могу воспевать его достоинства весь день. Стив смелый, и добрый, и самую малость вспыльчивый, и имеет не очень много терпения для людей, которые, по его мнению, поступают плохо, – и я считаю, что он идеален. Еще до сыворотки. Я думаю о том, какой он был в детстве – мелкий, костлявый и честный. И, в общем, да. – Тони улыбнулся уголком рта, маленькой приватной улыбкой, словно подумал о какой-то тайне, которой больше никто не знал. – Если появляется шанс заполучить все это, если Стив такой идиот, что согласился привязать себя к тебе, «пока смерть не разлучит» – с чего бы тебе отказываться? Я же, вроде как, гений, верно?  
Стив почувствовал, что у него пересохло в горле и пропал голос. По нему прокатился ураган, не оставив после себя ни капли влаги.  
– А как насчет тебя? – Спросила Кристин Эверхарт, переключая на Стива внимательный взгляд. – Старк только что произнес весьма прочувствованную речь. А почему ты согласился привязать себя к нему, пока смерть не разлучит?  
Стив попытался придумать _правильный ответ_ , как можно более далекий от правды. Потому что нас заставили инопланетяне. Потому что Тони обвиняют в убийстве, и от этого зависела его свобода. Потому что никто, даже никто из Мстителей, за исключением, может быть, Брюса, не понимает всю серьезность ситуации. Все решили, что это очень забавно, потому что Тони ведет себя, будто это очень забавно – весь мир очень забавное место, но кому это хоть о чем-нибудь говорит.  
– Я женился на нем, потому что он замечательный. – Сказал Стив. Ему показалось, что его улыбку перекосило. – У Тони очень много достоинств. Мне он очень нравится.  
Нет.  
Плохой ответ.  
Взгляд Тони из смутно веселого стал нечитаемым. Стив собрался сказать что-то еще, что угодно, но Кристин уже строчила в своем блокноте. _Что написано пером_ , подумал Стив и запаниковал, и думать дальше уже не мог. В таком почти-ступоре, он молчал и рассеянно потирал руку Тони, точнее, тот маленький участок сухой кожи между указательным и средним пальцами, где он зажимал ручку, и вилку, и разнообразные инструменты.  
Как всегда, Тони вмешался и спас положение. Сверкнул безупречной улыбкой, нажал на нужную кнопку и все исправил. Когда он того хотел, Тони был блестящим, исключительным, привлекательным и смешным – и самым уверенным в себе мужчиной в мире.  
– Ты когда-нибудь была влюблена, Кристин? – Спросил он.  
– Я воздержусь от ответа на этот вопрос. – Ответила она, не поднимая глаз от своего блокнота.  
– Найди самый глубокий колодец. Прыгни в него. По ощущениям похоже. Только никто не придет тебя вытаскивать. – Тони опустил взгляд на свою руку, которая все еще сжимала руку Стива. Полюбовался костяшками пальцев Стива, мягко провел пальцем по его руке, от большого пальца вверх. Стив подавил дрожь, которая прошла, казалось, по всему его телу. Тони продолжил:  
– Вылезай наружу. Прыгай снова. Каждый день. Поздравляю – ты замужем.

* 

Тони был блестящим, и выдающимся, и привлекательным, и обаятельным, но Стив в очередной раз пытался (и снова безуспешно) объяснить ему концепцию «Твоему телу необходим сон, чтобы существовать, а твоим клеткам нужно топливо, совсем как автомобилю». Стив надеялся, что ему помогут близкие Тони метафоры и аналогии, но нет, Тони продолжал отшельничать в мастерской, и Стив устал от того, как в самые непредсказуемые часы Тони валился на кровать рядом с ним, потрепанный и изможденный, пьяный от усталости и увлеченности очередным интересным проектом.  
– Над чем _именно_ ты работаешь? – Потребовал Стив, когда он наконец не выдержал и спустился в мастерскую сам. – Я оставил тебе миску супа у двери. Почему ты не поел?  
– Ты оставил мне миску супа. – Сказал Тони. У него была зажата в зубах ручка, поэтому прозвучало это как «Ы офави э ифку уфа». Он выплюнул ручку. – В том-то и дело. Ты оставил миску. На полу. Я не твоя собака, Кэп.  
– Это точно. Моя собака питалась бы, как следует. – Пробормотал Стив. Он окинул взглядом мастерскую, царящий в ней беспорядок, стопки бумаг и кучи механизмов, наваленные слоями, как многоэтажные пагоды.  
– Что это? – Спросил он, глядя на плавающий в воздухе голографический экран, на котором светилась настолько сложная и запутанная диаграмма, что Стиву понадобилось бы не меньше двух высших образований, чтобы только ее прочитать.  
– А, это, – сказал Тони и заулыбался – он всегда радовался, когда люди давали ему возможность похвастаться работой, – это я пытаюсь понять центральный источник энергии Бекнази.  
– Что? – Изумился Стив. – Это то, что вы обсуждали с Ундой?  
– Ага. – Тони подошел к экрану и начал очень быстро двигать пальцами, вводя команды, выводя новые данные. Это тоже было его привычкой – он забывал, что далеко не все понимали его работу так же хорошо, как он сам. – После Разорения на Бекнази мало что осталось от природных ресурсов, так что они не могут использовать органическое топливо, как мы. Когда я только туда попал, я решил, что они используют какой-то вид ядерной энергии, которая просто лучше нашей – они всегда говорили о своей чистой энергии, бла-бла-бла, величайшее научное достижение века. Ну ты понял, сраная пропаганда.  
– Но у них действительно есть источник чистой энергии. – Сказал Стив. – Я говорил об этом с Ару. Она мне рассказывала, он настолько безопасен для окружающей среды, насколько это возможно – для них это очень важно, учитывая, что как мало окружающей среды им осталось.  
– Ты общаешься с Ару? – Спросил Тони.  
– Я учу ее вязать. Или уже она меня учит. Трудно сказать. Но она хорошая. – Поделился Стив. – Я не перестану только потому, что она действует тебе на нервы.  
– Она не действует мне на нервы, – возразил Тони, – я уверен, что она очень милая девочка, королева популярности, что угодно. Но она их шпион.  
– Источник энергии. – Напомнил Стив.  
– Очень ловко соскочил с темы, очень ловко, – прокомментировал Тони, но из предлагаемых тем – шпионка Ару и его блистающий интеллект – выбор был очевиден. – В общем, ты прав, у них действительно есть такой офигительный источник энергии, даже лучше, чем дуговой реактор – и он _использует антиматерию_.  
Тони сделал паузу для драматического эффекта. Стив задумчиво посмотрел на свои ногти.  
– Ёб твою мать. – Не сдержался Тони. – Большой БУМ, очень страшно, очень круто. Эти слова тебе понятны?  
– Ты со своей мамой тоже так мило разговаривал? – Стив улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на диаграммы. – Значит, ты пытаешься выяснить, как они используют антиматерию, чтобы снабжать свои города энергией?  
– Унда называл это ACR. Он начал рассказывать мне об этом перед самой смертью. – Сказал Тони. – Цепная реакция антиматерии. Название похоже на полимеразную цепную реакцию, только выше вероятность взорвать всю Землю. В случае ошибки. Которую мы не совершим. – Он отступил на шаг назад, сложил из пальцев рамку и заключил в нее свою диаграмму. – Только подумай об этом. Энергетическая эволюция. Нет, лучше – революция во всей физике, в самом нашем представлении о науке. Как обнаружение бозона Хиггса, только еще круче.  
– Звучит замечательно. – Сказал Стив, и Тони глянул на него сквозь опущенные ресницы.  
– Я отхвачу Нобелевскую премию, – продолжил он, – студенты Европейского центра ядерных исследований будут пить текилу из моего пупка на афтерпати.  
– Да ладно!  
– Что, думаешь, я не справлюсь? – Вопросил Тони с вызовом.  
– Я думаю, ты справишься, – ответил Стив, – если не рухнешь замертво, не добравшись до финиша. – Он вернулся к двери и поднял одинокую миску. Суп давно остыл, но Стив направился к грязной старой микроволновке с целью его разогреть. Зачем Тони завел здесь микроволновку, если все равно ничего не ел, оставалось для него тайной. Тони принял подогретую миску с опаской, косясь на нее, словно дикий кот, ни разу в жизни не видевший вермишель.  
– Я надеюсь увидеть тебя в постели не позже десяти. – Сообщил ему Стив. – У тебя там замечательные простыни. Они по тебе скучают.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, ты скучаешь по возможности использовать меня в качестве гигантской подушки.  
– ...Нет. – Выдавил Стив.  
– Твой рот говорит «нет», но твоя любящая комфорт голова говорит «да». – Сказал Тони, улыбаясь во весь рот и смеясь глубоким, гортанным смехом. Стиву всегда это нравилось в Тони – что он никогда не смущался открыто выражать свои эмоции. У него были конечности осьминога и смех гиены-наркомана.  
– Приходи спать, – попросил Стив, и слова были слишком мягкие, слишком интимные, но он все равно их сказал, – в качестве личного одолжения. Пожалуйста.  
Выходя из мастерской, он чувствовал взгляд Тони всей спиной.

*

Первое собрание Вязального Кружка Башни Старк состоялось совершенно неожиданно для всех – и в самом деле, Тони обязательно было лепить свое имя на все вообще? Это произошло случайно, просто они находились в Башне Старк, и они организовались в некое подобие вязального кружка, так что Стив не собирался теперь менять его название. Основным составом кружка был он сам и Ару, и началось все однажды утром, когда они оба были на кухне. Стив читал «Вяжем и мандим вместе» и пытался поджарить Тони омлет.  
– Что значит «мандеть»? – Спросила его Ару, разглядывая обложку. – Я слышала это слово по телевизору. Боюсь, у нас на Бекнази нет соответствующего перевода.  
Стив чуть не уронил и книгу, и сковородку.  
– Так называют иногда... некоторые женские органы. – Осторожно сказал он.  
– Однако там нигде не было никаких органов, когда это слово употреблялось. И эта книга, похоже, не о внутренних органах. – Она уставилась на него, подозрительно щурясь.  
– Эм, – Стив отчаянно пытался придумать, как избежать ответственности за развращение ума инопланетной молодежи, – ты умеешь вязать?  
– Вязание, – сказала Ару задумчиво, – наша культура не поощряет необычные ремесла. Есть много более важных вещей. Эм. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что вы ведете себя фривольно, конечно, я имею в виду...  
– Нет-нет, я и не подумал, что ты пыталась...  
– Я надеюсь, я вас не обидела...  
– Тони довольно-таки грубый человек, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты думала...  
– Но мне очень нравятся шарфики. – Наконец, договорила Ару слабым голосом.  
– Вот как, – ответил Стив, – это хорошо. Мне тоже нравятся.  
Пауза.  
– Шарфики это здорово. – Предложил Стив.  
– Весьма. – Согласилась Ару, и после этого у них было только два варианта – стоять и с ужасом смотреть друг на друга, или сесть и связать шарф. К счастью, они выбрали второй, и теперь оба храбро сражались с клубками шерсти и вязальными спицами, разложив книги и схемы на журнальном столике. Рядом валялся мобильник Стива, на случай тревоги, но было похоже, что все злодеи Нью-Йорка получили уведомление: Капитан Америка пытается связать шарф, просьба не беспокоить.  
После очередной неудачной попытки, Ару возмущенно надула щеки:  
– В Академии я сдала все экзамены с отличием, я прошла ритуал «шайют» без единой капли воды и крошки пищи. Я сидела в одной комнате с Императором и доказывала ему, что владею английским языком лучше всех в Империи. Почему это так сложно?! Может, на самом деле мы нация умственно отсталых людей, а все окружающие нам не говорят из жалости?  
– Не знаю насчет тебя, но мои друзья не такие уж добрые. – Сказал Стив.  
– Вам-то не о чем беспокоиться, – нетерпеливо возразила Ару, – Ва Старк без ума от вас, в том числе от вашего интеллекта.  
– Тони не считает меня идиотом, – согласился Стив – по крайней мере, он надеялся, что не считает, потому что он им не был, – но умным не считает тоже, это точно. Единственный человек, кого он считает умным, это Брюс. Ну, может еще изобретатель застежки-молнии.  
– О, я прошу прощения! Я не знала, что ваш народ настолько эмоционально ущербный. Мое обучение не содержало подобной информации.  
– Подожди, что??  
Ару подняла свой наполовину распутанный шарф.  
– С вязанием более-менее разобрались, – решила она, – когда же мы начнем "мандеть"?  
Стив посмотрел на часы.  
– Тор должен появиться примерно через пятнадцать минут. Придержи коней хотя бы до тех пор.  
– Вывязывание пятки, тебе не одолеть меня сегодня! – Возвестил Тор, входя в комнату точно в обещанное время. Он подошел к Ару и бережно пожал ей руку. Ару зарделась, и Стиву не понадобился мощный интеллект, чтобы разглядеть эту назревающую влюбленность издалека.  
– Капитан, – обратился Тор к нему, – я нашел это на крыльце. Кажется, оно адресовано тебе.  
Он протянул Стиву конверт. Стив открыл его и вытащил листок бумаги, уже через секунду распознавая знакомый почерк.  
– Плохие новости? – Спросил Тор. Он уселся на диван и вытащил из плетеной корзинки собственный проект – толстый красный свитер с именем «Джейн», криво вывязанным на груди.  
– Пока не знаю, – признал Стив, закладывая конверт в книгу, – но обязательно выясню.

*

На этот раз это был ангар на задворках аэропорта Кеннеди, забитый грузами и частными самолетами, заставленный ящиками и тележками снаружи и внутри. В самом центре ангара стоял стул, а на нем лежала рация – грубое, дешевое изделие, издававшее громкий треск.  
– Какое жуткое барахло, – заявил Тони, пряча руки в карманы и подходя к рации, – эй, бестелесный голос, прием-прием.  
Рация затрещала громче.  
– Я слышу вас, мистер Старк.  
Стив сосредоточился, но не смог определить, мужским был голос, или женским. Он звучал неестественно, как после компьютерной обработки – очень ровно и четко, хотя лучше любой компьютерной системы, о каких ему доводилось слышать.  
– Если это засада, думаю, вам будет полезно знать, что у Стива сейчас его «очень нерадостное» выражение лица, а с этим выражением лучше его не злить, и не пытаться отобрать пульт от телевизора. – Предупредил Тони. – Не говоря уж о том, что у нас на двоих около десятка единиц огнестрельного оружия. И один щит. Не советую недооценивать щит, его сделал мой отец.  
– Не нужно сообщать мне происхождение вашего оружия. – Сообщил голос из рации. – Я в курсе вашей ситуации. И не нужно бояться. Я хочу вам помочь.  
– А мы боимся? – Тони обратился к Стиву как бы интересуясь между делом. – Кэп, ты бы сказал, что мы чего-то боимся?  
Стив наклонился к рации. К черту моральное подавление, он просто хотел получить то, за чем сюда пришел.  
– Вы написали, что знаете об Унде. Что именно вы знаете? И почему вы в прошлый раз не появились?  
– Я извиняюсь, – голос поспешил ответить, – в прошлый раз произошла задержка. Мне не удалось выйти на связь из-за угрозы разоблачения. Знаете, за мной ведется наблюдение. Я не могу перемещаться свободно, я делаю то, что могу. Вам придется набраться терпения.  
– Это будет зависеть от того, что вы знаете. – Сказал Стив.  
– Справедливые слова. Мне известно, почему Унда был убит. – Сказал голос, и Стив услышал, как Тони задержал дыхание.  
– Почему? – Потребовал Тони.  
– Я не могу сказать.  
– Какого черта не можешь?! – Тони сорвался. – Выманиваешь нас хер знает куда, а потом _не можешь сказать_? Хватит в игры играться, один телефонный звонок, и тебя будет искать Халк.  
– Перестаньте угрожать мне, – огрызнулась рация, но тут же успокоилась и снова зазвучала сдержанно, – я не могу сказать прямо, потому что нас могут прослушивать и записывать. Мои наблюдатели и ваши враги.  
– Это не одни и те же люди? – Уточнил Стив.  
– Нет. Мне приходится проявлять осторожность. Я буду давать вам подсказки, чтобы вы сами нашли ответы на все вопросы. Иначе у меня могут быть большие неприятности за разглашение конфиденциальной информации. Сейчас вам нужно знать лишь одно: ваша миссия на Бекнази не была первым бекназийско-земным контактом.  
Стив быстро понял две вещи. Таинственный союзник дал им целых две подсказки о своей личности: во-первых, у них был доступ к государственной информации высочайшего уровня, потому что не было никакой возможности обмениваться информацией с Бекнази, не задействуя ни один орган власти – а это означало, что этот человек был высокопоставленным оперативником, либо бекназийским, либо земным.  
Стив подозревал Бекнази: таинственный голос говорил с похожей «официальной» модуляцией и темпом речи, что и Ару, хотя это не могла быть она сама. Она была слишком молода, чтобы успеть добраться по бюрократической лестнице до высокопоставленного чина, и была отправлена на Землю лишь за бурлящий энтузиазм к жизни в неловких ситуациях, и за безупречный английский. Незнакомец мог общаться с ними через модулятор голоса со встроенным переводчиком – это объяснило бы знание языка.  
Когда Стив оторвался от рации и взглянул на Тони, он понял, что они оба думали об одном и том же. Что они смогут раскрутить это дело, вдвоем – на одной волне, двигаясь синхронно. По этой причине они смогли вообще стать друзьями, Стив смог преодолеть свою первоначальную неприязнь и заглянуть под маску наглого, расфуфыренного Тони Старка – и увидеть _Тони_ , просто Тони, точка, никаких фамилий; даже не точка, а запятая, бесконечные возможности.  
– Ну давай, поведай нам о первом контакте, – сказал Тони, – мы твои благодарные слушатели.  
– Это произошло десять лет назад. В июле две тысячи второго года, в середине месяца по земному времени. Бекнази исследовала возможности межпланетных контактов, надеясь наладить связи с источниками природных ресурсов, которые можно было бы покупать. Хоть на планете и применяется технология ACR для производства энергии, но есть множество других ресурсов, которые не могут производиться так легко, несмотря на ДНК-селекцию. Группа бекназийцев практически случайно попала на Землю. Они направлялись не сюда, но сюда они угодили. – Голос сделал паузу. – Они не вернулись.  
Стив выгнул шею, задумчиво глядя на потолок. Он весь был в бурых и зеленых пятнах чего-то, похожего на лишайник. Если бы у него все еще была аллергия, как в детстве, у него бы наверняка сейчас слезились глаза.  
– Они приземлились в районе города Конкорд, штат Массачусетс, где-то в окрестностях. Это все, что я могу рассказать. Мне надо идти, меня вызывают.  
Статический шум стал громче, вырываясь из рации обрывочными волнами, но прежде, чем Стив – или, скорее, Тони, учитывая его технические способности, – мог что-либо сделать, шум оборвался. Стало очень тихо.  
Спустя тридцать секунд, Тони уже висел на телефоне, вызывая свой личный самолет.

*

Приближалось Рождество. Удивительно, но Стив еще ни разу не задумался об этом, хотя обычно в это время года его охватывало безумие имбирного печенья, свежесрубленных елей, долгих часов блуждания по магазинам в стремлении выбрать идеальные подарки для всех его друзей. Он не был таким фанатом Рождества до прыжка в будущее, но постепенно он стал ценителем традиций, среди которых Рождество было самой важной. Соблюдение традиций позволяло ему показать, как он успешно адаптируется к своей новой жизни, проникается праздничным духом. Он мог таким образом как-то воздействовать на окружающий мир, а не сидеть и позволять миру воздействовать на него с нежностью груши для сноса строений.  
В Конкорде, штат Массачусетс, атмосфера праздника ощущалась вовсю: бумажные Санта-Клаусы украшали витрины магазинчиков, кафешки рекламировали традиционные горячие напитки. Церковь рядом со зданием начальной школы была украшена праздничным плакатом с надписью «ВПУСТИТЕ ИИСУСА В СВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ», а радиоприемник в такси вопил «Без тебя мне Рождество не в радость».  
Стив считал, что таксисты всегда знают все обо всем, даже в таком небольшом городке. В Нью-Йорке желтые машинки такси были такой же привычной частью ландшафта, как рекламные экраны на Таймс Сквер, в Конкорде это были тихие, редкие звери, время от времени проезжавшие по улицам города по очередному вызову, но Стив все равно позвонил и вызвал, пока Тони шел за ним по тротуару, громко разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Вероятно, с Пеппер.  
Водитель представился как Джерри Икбаль, и по доброте душевной от не стал посылать Стива подальше, когда тот засыпал его лавиной вопросов, как только он подрулил к бордюру. Он не стал креститься и пытаться изгнать из Стива дьявола, он просто вышел из машины, закурил и подтвердил, что занимается водительством такси уже десят лет, с две тысячи второго. Значит, им удалось найти ветерана с первой попытки – Стиву хотелось верить, что это добрый знак, что удача им улыбнулась.  
Он объяснил водителю, что примерно десять лет назад в город, вероятно, забрела группа очень странных, очень очевидных иностранцев. Сегодня мало кого можно было удивить вопросом об инопланетянах, но десять лет назад дела обстояли иначе – Стив попросил водителя постараться вспомнить, видел ли он тем летом в городе кого-нибудь, кто показался ему абсолютным чужаком. Это был очень нечеткий запрос, но если бекназийцы не вернулись домой, значит, что-то с ними произошло – и были неплохие шансы, что кто-то в городе что-то заметил.  
– Извини, друг, но нет, никаких происшествий тем летом не было, – сказал Джерри, выдыхая сигаретный дым. – Но я помню тех, о ком ты говоришь. Две тысячи второй, точно. Тепло очень было. Странная тусовка. Странная одежда, странные побрякушки. Не особо говорили по-английски, переговаривались на каком-то своем языке, я такого не слышал никогда, даже по телику. Вели себя так, будто никогда в жизни не видели денег. Пришлось накричать на них, чтоб заплатили.  
– Да, это наверняка они! – Обрадовался Стив. В это время Тони, стоя позади, общался уже не с Пеппер а с Роуди, успевая оскорблять его стиль, вкус в женщинах и кулинарный навык, и все это пока Тони просил его об одолжении военного характера.  
– Это все, что я о них помню, – Джерри пожал плечами, – я их подвез, и они ушли. В мотель «Розовый сад», кажется, там я их высадил. Они искали, где переночевать дешево.  
– «Розовый сад». – Повторил Стив.  
– Там старая миссис Малроуни хозяйничает. Передайте ей привет от меня. – Джерри затоптал окурок и пожалу Стиву руку. – Удачи вам, что вы там ищете.  
Стив вытащил кошелек, чтобы заплатить таксисту за помощь, и обнаружил, что у него почти закончилась наличность. Он помахал рукой, подзывая Тони.  
– С чего ты решил, что я таскаю с собой наличные? – Удивился Тони, и он не шутил – денег у него действительно не оказалось, только абсурдное количество кредиток. Следующие несколько минут они копались в своих кошельках, вытряхивая мелочь, пока Джерри наблюдал за ними с возрастающим весельем. В конце концов, он принял их скромное подношение.  
– Почему-то мне всегда казалось, ты имеешь при себе наличность. – Сказал Стив. – Я думал, ты можешь запросто завалить ею всю кровать и кататься по ней голышом.  
– Очень озорная у тебя фантазия, Кэп, – сказал Тони польщенно, а также очень устало. Он звучал устало очень часто в последнее время. Были интервью и пресс-конференции, работа допоздна, и дата первого слушания по его делу стремительно приближалась, покусывая их за пятки. Тони ни на что не жаловался, но собственное тело выдавало его усталость и постоянный стресс.  
Стив тронул его плечо. Это задумывалось как недолгое прикосновение, но Тони неожиданно подался в его сторону, и прикосновение превратилось в неуклюжее объятие. Стив торопливо отстранился.  
– Пошли найдем этот мотель. – Сказал он. По глазам Тони казалось, что он смеется с него, но Стив не хотел уточнять.  
Миссис Малроуни, как оказалось, хранила подробные записи обо всех своих постояльцах, и Стив с Тони зарылись в них, сидя в хрупких плетеных креслах в передней.  
Тони нашел их – семнадцатое июля две тысячи второго, шесть гостей на всю ночь, и четверо из них отметились в гостевой книге – радости и гордости миссис Малроуни.  
Проверив нужную дату в гостевой книге, Стив понял, что они не зря сюда приехали. Три имени, словно накарябанные детсадовцем, еще не знающим латинский алфавит, были Тибу, Ханнер и Укаста.  
Четвертое имя было Лоуренс Берроуз.  
– Это имя мне знакомо. – Сказал Тони.

*

Лоуренс Берроуз оказался единовременным инвестором «Старк Индастриз», как сообщил Тони. Ему доводилось работать с Говардом. Кроме всего прочего, Лоуренс Берроуз успел умереть в две тысячи девятом году, но такая мелочь как смерть никогда не останавливала Тони, когда он преследовал какую-то цель. Поэтому, спустя два дня, он вручил Стиву дизайнерский костюм и пару серебряных запонок.  
Возможно, слово «вручил» не совсем соответствовало ситуации – скорее, он швырнул их в Стива, когда тот лежал в постели и пытался читать _«Добейся успеха за один год: находи ежедневное вдохновение, чтобы достигать поставленных целей и воплощать свои мечты»_.  
– Если бы ты был злодеем, я бы воспринял это как объявление войны. – Сказал он.  
– Тогда нам обоим повезло, что я твой возмутительно прекрасный муж, который сегодня ведет тебя на свидание.  
– На вечеринку? – Спросил Стив.  
– Я знаю, для тебя это очень странная концепция, но позволь мне объяснить: вечеринка. Социальная ситуация, в которой ты общаешься с людьми и заводишь друзей, которые _не являются полубогами_ из других миров или учеными, которые превращаются в кровожадных зеленых монстров, если ты нечаянно оскорбишь растительность на их лице.  
Тони нажал кнопку на комоде, и голографический экран отобразил весь его обширный гардероб. _Слишком пафосно_ , решил Стив и перекатился на живот, чтобы продолжить чтение. Через несколько минут Тони принялся тыкать его в бок коленками.  
– Поднимайся. – Потребовал он.  
– Нет. – Упрямо ответил Стив.  
– Я серьезно, Кэп. Ты все время торчишь в пентхаусе, и меня это уже стремает. Ару решит, что ты влюблен в нее без памяти, или что-нибудь в таком духе.  
– Неправда! – Стива искренне ужаснула опасность оказаться в такой ситуации. Он ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы у Ару создалось впечатление, что он с ней заигрывает. С другой стороны, она могла верить, что они с Тони – пара любящих мужей. Стив не смог решить, что ужаснее – что Тони обвиняет его в неподобающем поведении в адрес совсем еще молоденькой девушки, или что Тони обвиняет его в поведении, выдающем в нем какого-то распутного, изменяющего мужу _негодяя_.  
Когда Стив поделился с ним своими переживаниями, Тони заржал, как конь.  
– Ты чертов параноик. Радуйся, что я не делюсь с прессой подобной информацией. Разрушит драгоценный образ Капитана Америки, героя чистых девственных мечтаний наивных маленьких принцесс. – Он еще какое-то время хихикал, пока завязывал галстук. – А если серьезно, одевайся. Мы отправляемся на Рождественский Бал у Ван Дайнов даже если мне придется тащить тебя туда в цепях на голое тело, а, к моему большому сожалению, это не _такая_ вечеринка.  
Стив грустно посмотрел на костюм. Хоть он и не был ни на одной примерке, он был уверен – костюм наверняка подходил ему идеально.  
– Высший свет. – Сказал он тем же тоном, которым обычно комментировал лоток кошки Брюса.  
– Очень точно подмечено, – согласился Тони, – но высший свет – именно то место, где сегодня будет присутствовать вдова Лоуренса Берроуза со своим новым юным содержантом. – Он посмотрелся в голографическое зеркало и провел рукой по своей челюсти. – Моя растительность настолько лучше, чем у Брюса.  
– Боже милосердный. – Воззвал Стив.  
– Сделай это ради меня, детка, – попросил Тони, – я буду кормить тебя канапешками с рук и шептать милые глупости в твое ушко, пока папарацци будут плавать вокруг нас, как ожиревшие акулы.  
Стив посмотрел на свою книгу. Достигай поствленных целей, ну-ну. Он спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся за костюмом, не давая себе времени передумать. Вдова Лоуренса Берроуза, напомнил он себе. Тони, кормящий с рук... стоп, что за бред, о чем он вообще думает? Прекратить немедленно.  
– Ты прекрасен. – Сказал Тони, когда он вышел из ванной, полностью одетый, и Стив смущенно наклонил голову.  
– Как она выглядит? – Спросил он. – Миссис Берроуз?

О вечеринке нечего было сказать, когда они подъехали в своем лимузине. Стив не любил вечеринки. Слишком много людей, неловких разговоров, возможностей выставить себя дураком на танцполе. Возможно, он все еще мыслил как прежний Стив, который до сыворотки весь состоял из худых неуклюжих конечностей – но Стив и сейчас воспринимал себя так, будто все еще находится в том теле, большую часть времени. Ему не нравились вечеринки, потому что вечеринкам не нравился он.  
Тони сидел рядом с ним и выглядел совершенно расслабленным, нацепив на нос солнцезащитные очки. Уже в машине он потягивал виски со льдом. Стив посмотрел на него, затем перевел взгляд на блестящую громаду усадьбы Ван Дайнов, сияющую подобно солнцу, окруженному системой планет, шлейфом подъезжающих машин, толпой представителей прессы. На переднем газоне расположилась армия фотографов, вспышки взрывались каждые десять секунд, отмечая прибытие очередной знаменитости. Казалось, сам воздух звенел и мерцал от кружащейся в нем звездной пыли.  
– Ты знаешь, – сказал Тони, тоже глядя в тонированное окно, – первое слушание по моему делу на следующей неделе.  
– Я помню. – Просто сказал Стив.  
– Ты же простишь меня, правда? – Спросил Тони, и прежде, чем Стив мог ответить, он толкнул дверь и шагнул из лимузина наружу, потянув Стива за собой. Стив почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, и в следующее мгновение Тони притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Посреди всей суматохи, машин и папарацци, обративших к ним все объективы, и вспышки мелькали и мелькали, как множество больших взрывов. Язык Тони имел резкий привкус виски, он держал Стива за лацканы пиджака обеими руками и улыбался губами, прижатыми к его губам, а затем поцелуй стал глубже, бесстыднее, и Тони прижался к нему всем телом, обдавая жаром.  
Когда Тони отстранился, он улыбался. Стив был ошеломлен.  
– Ага. – Сказал Тони, и дотронулся до его рта, провел пальцем по влажным губам Стива, рисуя одному ему понятную каллиграфию, прежде чем отступить.  
– Мистер Старк! Капитан! – Понеслось со всех сторон. – Пару слов!!  
– Извините! – Отозвался Тони. Он поправил свой воротник и на секунду сунулся обратно в лимузин, чтобы допить свой виски, уверенный и спокойный, словно он никогда – словно это не он только что попытался зацеловать Стива до потери сознания от нехватки воздуха. Стив не знал, что сказать.  
Тони приветствовал собравшихся широкой улыбкой.  
– Пора кутить! – Провозгласил он, и толпа отреагировала так, будто он объявил открытие Олимпийских игр. Он был их бог, их король и император. Никакой праздник не начинался, пока об этом не заявлял Тони Старк.

* 

Поиск рождественского подарка для Тони всегда был одной из самых сложных задач для Стива. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы в одиночку сразиться с ордой террористов. Но в этом году у Стива была помощь Вязального Кружка, поэтому на Рождество Тони достался шарф. Он был кривой и уродливый, но Стиву очень нравился цвет шерсти, которую он выбрал, ему казалось, темно-фиолетовый очень подходил к цвету кожи Тони. У него было предостаточно времени – Тони смог очаровать миссис Берроуз и уговорить ее отдать ему старую адресную книгу ее покойного мужа, но даже Тони не смог заставить эту книгу появиться из дебрей разрозненной недвижимости. Вдова успела ее где-то потерять, и обещала отдать сразу же, как только книга найдется. Не позже и не раньше.  
Так что у Стива было предостаточно времени, чтобы подумать о коже Тони. Не то, чтобы он о ней думал, много. Не то, чтобы он пролежал всю ночь после Рождественского Бала у Ван Дайнов, не сомкнув глаз и призывая на помощь все свои внутренние ресурсы, чтобы игнорировать полуобнаженного Тони, похрапывающего рядом с ним.  
Не очень помогло ему и то, что рождественским утром, когда они собрались вместе с Брюсом, Наташей и Клинтом, – Тор тоже хотел к ним, но Джейн увезла его знакомиться с ее родственниками – в гостиной Тони, тот залез под елку и с громким «Та-да-а!» вручил Стиву подарок – шелковую пижаму.  
– Я заметил, как тебе нравятся простыни. – Объяснил Тони, и Клинт начал громко хихикать, чудом не давясь миндалем в шоколадной глазури.  
– Просто у меня никогда таких не было дома. – Сказал Стив, и в этом не было ничего пошлого и развратного, хотя Тони и Клинт очевидно так не считали. Можно было подумать, что Стив еще хуже, чем распутный, изменяющий мужу негодяй, – что он какой-то _гедонист_.  
(Было ли какое-то слово-определение для человека, который продолжал вспоминать тот единственный раз, когда собственный муж поцеловал его перед ураганом камер? Вспоминал снова и снова, перебирая мелкие подробности, словно обгладывая мясо с косточки? Стив не был уверен.)

На следующий день после Роджества снег укрыл улицы Нью-Йорка жестким сероватым покрывалом, поблескивающим на солнце. Дороги посыпали солью, и гудение снегоочистителей было слышно издалека. Стив и Тони проснулись в пять часов утра и не обменялись ни словом. Ару выпила три чашки чая с пряностями и отправила сообщение по своему передатчику – сегодня открывалась Скважина. Сегодня было первое слушание. Они возвращались на Бекнази.  
Город Безмолвие лежал в темноте, как насекомое с драгоценным панцирем, расправив стальные крылья в узорах разнообразных строений, но небесный щит укрывал его, словно перевернутый кверху дном стакан, не давал ему улететь. Это был прекрасный город – Стив считал его прекрасным. Он был странный и сложный, со своей удивительной логикой, город-система, выстроенный людьми с хирургической точностью. В нем было легко потеряться. В этом бессолнечном городе высокие минареты с винтовыми лестницами скрывали библиотеки, а глубоко под землей в академиях строились адронные коллайдеры, подобные колизеям со стальным скелетом. Под безлунным небом прогуливались женщины в плотных складчатых юбках и ожерельях из клыков давно умерших хищников, и священники в лакированных масках, и бизнесмены с пирсингами в губах.  
– Мне бы так сильно понравился этот город, – сказал Тони, словно читая мысли Стива, – если бы его жители не горели таким сильным желанием увидеть меня за решеткой. Хотя, справедливости ради: кровавое убийство, такой удобный провал в памяти... я бы сам себя посадил, при таком раскладе.  
– Твои интересы будут представлять лучшие адвокаты Земли, – напомнил Стив, пока они поднимались по ступеням отеля «Кандали», окруженные шестью вооруженными телохранителями (спасибо, ООН). – Эти люди могли бы вместе решить проблему мира во всем мире, не будь они заняты твоим делом.  
– Мне послышалось осуждение в твоем голосе? – Коварно поинтересовался Тони.  
– Послышалось. – Отрезал Стив. – Я рад, что они защищают тебя. Я очень рад.  
Тони посмотрел на него, и его улыбка очень сильно отличалась от того, как он улыбался на рождественской вечеринке. Спокойнее, старше, может быть, более настоящая. Узнавать Тони ближе было как проводить очень сложные раскопки, Стив никогда толком не знал, что текло сквозь его пальцы, золото или песок.  
Бекназийцы наблюдали за ними. Стив приобнял Тони и не отпускал, пока они не оказались в своем номере, где Тони сразу достал свои записи и погрузился в работу. Впервые в жизни Стив не возражал против его трудоголизма – если он помогал Тони не думать о завтрашнем дне, Стив был только рад.  
Пока Тони работал, Стив слонялся по номеру, оценивая его с оборонительной точки зрения, проверяя выходы, возможные пути отступления. Закончив, он включил телевизор. По телевизору показывали какую-то подростковую драму, где все были очень эмоциональны и очень влюблены. Совсем как на Земле, подумалось Стиву.  
Он позвонил и заказал ужин в номер, со вкусом курицы для себя и гхами для Тони. Стив не был уверен, что такое гхами, возможно, какое-то животное, не водившееся на Земле. Тони любил пробовать странные, экзотические блюда, так что он должен был оценить. Но когда дымящиеся тарелки прибыли, Тони ел свою генетически модифицированную порцию гхами, не отрываясь от работы, а когда Стив поинтересовался, как оно на вкус, только хмыкнул.  
– Ну ладно, – бодро объявил Стив, – пора в душ и спать.  
– Потом. – Отмахнулся Тони.  
Стив подошел и вынул толстый блокнот из его рук. Тони попытался ее перехватить, но Стив был намного быстрее. Глаза Тони сузились, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что сейчас начнется, сейчас они впервые по-настоящему поссорятся. Тони снял свои солнцезащитные очки и по его лицу было видно, что он готов сорваться.  
У Стива защемило сердце. Он взял Тони за запястье и бережно потянул, заставляя подняться.  
– Спать, – сказал он, легонько подталкивая Тони к кровати. Тот уже раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Стив не дал ему такой возможности. – Спать, – повторил он и толкнул Тони на матрас. – Это единственное, о чем я тебя попрошу. Я женился на тебе, чтобы тебя спасти. Я не прошу у тебя взамен ничего другого.  
– Защищаешь свои вложения, ага. – Сказал Тони, но рука его потянулась к лицу, прикрыть зевок. Он закрыл свои воспаленные глаза, и почти мгновенно провалился в сон, словно в темную воду.

*

Зал судебных заседаний «Д» был круглым помещением, мозаичные плитки изображали плющ, увивающий стены; помост присяжных был отделен шелковыми шнурами и окружен охраной и священниками. Все присяжные носили серебряные браслеты; серебро на Бекнази считалось символом чистоты, металл без примесей ценился наравне с бриллиантами и назывался «имперским серебром». Никому не позволялось носить больше четырех изделий единовременно, император мог носить пять, шесть считалось привилегией богов.  
Стив не сразу обратил внимание на обстановку. Когда слушание началось, и адвокаты Тони рванулись в бой, как стая черных ворон, он был только рад, что супругам разрешили сидеть вместе. Он сидел рядом с Тони и наблюдал за ним, даже если ничего не мог сделать с тем, как Тони сжимал губы в тонкую линию, слушая показания первого охранника, нашедшего труп Унды.  
– Это было омерзительно, – говорил дворцовый охранник, – я никогда раньше такого не видел. Тело было буквально разрублено пополам, разорвано надвое. Кровь была повсюду.  
– Как вы считаете, Ва Старк обладал необходимой физической силой, чтобы совершить подобное нападение? В отсутствие брони Железного Человека. – Спросила его Маджумдар, главный адвокат из команды Тони. Утром того дня она общалась со Стивом и показывала ему фотографии своих троих детей в Диснейленде, но сейчас она была тверда и хладнокровна, как айсберг, полтора метра (плюс каблуки) ужасающей силы.  
– Я... – охранник сделал паузу. Стив ощутил волну надежды, – мы не нашли никакого оружия у Ва Старка, когда мы его задерживали – но это ничего не значит. Ва Старк покинул место преступления. Он направился в номер Ва Роджерса, он мог спрятать оружие по дороге.  
– Для занесения в протокол: никакого оружия не было обнаружено в комнате Ва Роджерса. – Произнесла Маджумдар, поднимая экземпляр полицейского отчета.  
– Он мог спрятать его где угодно, – возразил охранник, – есть множество способов. Между убийством и задержанием прошло прилично времени – слишком много, если спросите меня. Порождает массу вопросов.  
Он был прав. Было слишком много вопросов, и, ко всеобщему отчаянию, Тони не мог ответить ни на один. Пальцы Стива сжались в кулаки под столом, когда Тони вызвали, и Маджумдар начала терпеливо его допрашивать. Тони отвечал на вопросы тем же голосом, которым он обычно комментировал отчеты с рынка ценных бумаг.  
– Унда позвал меня прогуляться поздно вечером. Он сказал, что хотел бы поговорить со мной о чем-то, что мы обсуждали накануне – о совместной бекназийско-земной инициативе по развитию чистой энергетики. Я подумал, хо, а вдруг он решил поделиться своими секретиками о цепной реакции антиматерии, так что я согласился. Я бы не согласился выползать из постели ни ради чего другого. – Тони сделал паузу. – Ну, может, еще ради Наоми Кэмпбелл.  
Маджумдар кашлянула. Тони пожал плечами.  
– Мы прогулялись по саду позади дворца. Унда выглядел очень довольным. Если подумать, мы обсуждали самые последние достижения науки наших народов, почему бы ему не быть довольным? Я рассказывал ему о дуговых реакторах, он намекал на кое-какие свои интересные проекты, мы тащились, как два научных фанатика.  
Тони посмотрел на потолок. Там не происходило ничего интересного, поэтому он опустил взгляд и рассеянно уставился в толпу. Стив пытался поймать его взгляд, пытался выразить моральную поддержку, но Тони смотрел прямо сквозь него.  
– Потом мы дошли до той пещерки со стремной скульптурой змееподобной женщины. Унда присел на скамью. Я подошел к нему, собираясь сесть рядом, но тут... мое сознание затянуло туманом. Вы знаете, сколько раз мое тело захватывали искусственные интеллекты и неупокоенные духи с тех пор, как я стал Мстителем?  
– Нет. – Ответила Маджумдар.  
– Три раза. – Ёмко сказал Тони. – Это очень фигово. Но это было непохоже ни на один из тех раз. Я будто заснул. Кажется, запахло чем-то. Чем-то... сладким? Не помню точно. Когда я проснулся, Унда был мертв, а я был весь в его крови, сбитый с толку от неожиданной отключки. Я плохо соображал – да, я знаю, сложно представить, что Тони Старк тоже иногда делает глупости, какой шок.  
Стив не представлял, как долго продлились допросы. Должен был помнить, потому что он постоянно косился на часы – но, похоже, у него случился свой собственный провал в памяти – не мог вспомнить никак, словно он смотрел на часы и не видел их. Он двигался машинально, и когда допросы закончились, он поднялся и вывел Тони из зала.

Обратно в номере, Тони вел себя дергано и беспокойно. Он пинком отшвырнул обувь и включил телевизор, выкрутив звук погромче. Документальная передача о бекназийской науке заглушила звук их дыхания, пока Стив не подошел и не сделал потише. Он вынул пульт управления из рук Тони, и впервые за четыре года их знакомства, Тони не отреагировал так, словно похищение пульта приравнивалось к насилию над несовершеннолетними.  
Боже, Тони выглядел таким усталым. Напряженным, злым, и еще много каким, и Стив ненавидел все это. _Я все исправлю_ , ему хотелось сказать, но это было бы ложью – и Стив был согласен стать самым большим лжецом в мире, рассказать какую угодно выдумку, лишь бы в глазах Тони погас этот жесткий блеск, намекавший, что он собирается заняться этим делом лично. И Стив испытывал сильное искушение позволить ему, потому что они ведь были Мстителями, верно? Но Тони – он носил разрушение как вторую кожу. Оно дышало сквозь его поры, и сдавливало его сердце.  
Тони повернул эти свои глаза к нему, бросая вызов.  
Стив медленно выдохнул.  
Тони преодолел пять шагов, разделявших их, не отрывая вгляда от Стива, шагнул в его личное пространство и коснулся его лица. Тони улыбался не особенно доброй улыбкой, предлагая Стиву первым выбросить белый флаг. Вот только – Стив не был трусом. Когда Тони поднял руку и стиснул пальцы на затылке Стива, зажимая его волосы в кулаке, Стив позволил ему. Тони потянулся вперед, его дыхание сильно пахло кофе, которого за время слушания он выпил огромное количество.  
– Нам не обязательно это делать. – Сказал он, но он смеялся – смеялся над Стивом, потому что точно знал, мог легко прочитать по его лицу, что Стив не попросит его остановиться.  
Стива смутила открытость его собственного желания. Когда оно успело незаметно подкрасться? Когда успело заполонить его – то, как он хотел Тони – эту кожу, щетину, этот яростный, взбалмошный, переменчивый дух? Он и сам не знал. Показать это желание Тони – означало дать ему власть, которую Стив никогда не смог бы забрать обратно, потому что через много лет, успев развестись и разменять пятый десяток, Тони (вернувшись с курорта, где он отдыхал со своей стройной шестой женой) мог бы спросить его: _а помнишь тот раз, когда я поцеловал тебя, и ты просто открылся мне, не задавая вопросов?_  
Стив сомневался, что он смог бы это вынести, смог бы когда-нибудь увидеть юмор в этом воспоминании.  
_Прекрати думать_ , приказал он собственному мозгу. Это всегда было его проблемой, особенно в первое время после пробуждения в будущем: он обдумывал любую проблему со всей сторон, додумываясь до глубокой депрессии. Ему стоило научиться быть проще и беззаботнее. Жить настоящим, наслаждаться моментом.  
Прекрати думать и просто всегда помни это, щетину Тони, царапающую его подбородок, скользкую влажность языка Тони у него во рту, ласкающую его язык. Тони целовал его грязно, развратно, и улыбался дикой улыбкой камикадзе.  
Потом Тони толкнул его на кровать, спиной вперед, разложил и взобрался сверху, расстегивая ширинку его брюк. Стив стонал и кусал свой кулак; само зрелище пальцев Тони на его трусах сносило крышу, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, когда Тони стащил с него белье и прижался своим невозможным ртом к его возбужденному члену.  
Все происходило так быстро. Стив не хотел останавливаться никогда. Тони изучил его физиологические данные с пристальным научным интересом, а затем опустил голову, вбирая его в рот. Стив старался не дергать бедрами, чтобы не создавать Тони проблем, но тот издал возмущенный звук, намекавший, что Стив, похоже, самый большой идиот в обеих галактиках. При этом он провел рукой по его мошонке, лаская пальцами, и Стив разом забыл все приличия. Прощай, воспитание.  
Он дернул бедрами вверх, толчком двигаясь внутри теплого рта Тони, и когда услышал, как Тони застонал, сделал это снова. И снова. Голова Стива превратилась в закипающий котел, он разгорячился и взмок, его словно лихорадило. Это была безумная сказка. В гостиничном номере на другой планете, вдали от дома, они могли делать что угодно, быть кем угодно.  
Тони, казалось, задался целью заставить его издать как можно большее количество непристойных звуков, и в отместку Стив старался сдерживать их, чтобы не выставить себя дураком в постели. Он тяжело дышал, сжимая бедра вокруг головы Тони, когда наслаждение достигло пика – и он кончил, как ему казалось, слишком рано. Когда Тони отстранился, на его щеке красовался потек спермы, пошлый и возбуждающий, и Стив не мог оторвать от него глаз.  
Тони прополз по нему, и Стив притянул его к себе, робко целуя. Он почувствовал вкус _себя_ на горячем языке Тони, и его охватило какое-то первобытное волнение. Он провел рукой по бедру Тони, а затем обхватил пальцами его член, лаская вдоль.  
– Позволь мне. – Попросил он, и Тони с готовностью кивнул, один раз, второй, третий, и Стив опять его поцеловал, и после этого уже никто не разговаривал.

* * *

Если бы мир узнал о настоящих суперспособностях Тони Старка, его упекли бы давным-давно.  
Если бы все благоразумные матери и отцы Земли знали, что Тони был способен превратить того, с кем он спал, в бешеного сексоголика с расшатанной моралью и напрочь отнявшейся силой воли, его наверняка запретили бы, как наркотик. Собирали подписи и штурмовали резиденцию президента, требуя, чтобы Тони Старку запретили появляться на улицах, поражая беспомощных, невинных детей Америки, превращая их в стонущих извращенцев.  
По крайней мере, так Стив себя чувствовал. Потому что номером в Бекназийской гостинице дело не закончилось. Когда они вернулись на Землю, у них было две недели до следующего слушания. Стив позволял Тони залезть к нему в штаны в гараже, прижавшись спиной к его кроваво-красному «Ягуару», и потом наверху, в их спальне, разметав Стива по шелковым простыням. Как будто, сказав «да» в первый раз, Стив дал согласие и на все последующие, потому что Тони не выказывал ни малейших колебаний, набрасываясь на него, как только возникало желание, и, черт возьми, Стиву абсолютно не хотелось просить его сбавить обороты.  
Он лишился ума. Наверно, все дело было в этом. Жениться на Тони уже было достаточно опасно, что же можно было сказать о том, как Тони валялся с ним в постели, лениво исследуя его тело и перечисляя, что он планировал с ним сделать, и в каких позах.  
Стив краснел при одном воспоминании. Черт побери.  
Наверняка причиной было его длительное воздержание. Ему доводилось пару раз бывать на свиданиях уже в двадцать первом веке, и пару раз на этих свиданиях происходило нечто... неблагопристойное, в основном потому что современные девушки были довольно дерзкими, а Стив – Стив не был _камнем_. Но всего пару раз, и последний раз был больше года назад. Стив привык сам удовлетворять свои потребности, поэтому, когда Тони на него напал, было логично, что он отреагировал таким образом. Тони был настроении, Тони хотелось этого, а кто в этом мире смог бы сказать Тони «нет», когда он задействовал всю мощь своих чар?  
– Я хочу то, что ты принимаешь. – Сказала Ару на очередном собрании Вязального Кружка.  
– Что? – Стив непонимающе прищурился.  
– Питательные вещества, которые ты добавил в свой рацион. – Пояснила она, щелкая спицами. У нее стало получаться намного лучше (и быстрее), чем у него. – Твоя кожа – она _светится_.  
– Увлажняющий крем. – Сказал Стив с каменным лицом.  
– О. Расскажешь мне, как он называется, я тоже куплю. Магазины в Нью-Йорке такие замечательные. Намного лучше наших на Бекнази, в разы. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы со мной за покупками сходил друг. – Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд. – Ты не хотел бы сходить со мной, Ва Роджерс?  
– С радостью. – Подхватил Стив, расправляя свой наполовину связанный свитер. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Ару от темы гнусного разврата, творившегося у нее под самым носом. Почему он так стремился скрыть это от нее, было загадкой для него самого, ведь, по идее, полагалось демонстрировать их _брачные отношения_ перед ней? Счастливые, любящие отношения, все такое. Но Стив был неспособен притворяться, что сам много понимал в своих чувствах. Он прочитал об этом в своей последней книге – _«Не препятствуй себе: преодолей самоограничение»_.  
– Можно позвать с нами Ва Тора! Они с Джейн обещали поводить меня по музеям. Я уже ходила одна, сразу после прибытия, чтобы узнать как можно больше о земных культурах. Но будет лучше, если Тор и Джейн будут мне объяснять исторические отсылки.  
Стив попытался представить себе Тора, повествующего о земных культурах, и у него затрещала голова.  
– Ну, зато у вас будет Джейн, – сказал он, – я не знал, что ты успела так сблизиться с ними. – Ему стало стыдно. Ару жила с ними под одной крышей, но когда она не выходила с ними пообщаться, они с Тони были склонны... забывать о ней.  
– Все хорошо, – сказала она, отвечая на его непроизнесенный вопрос, – вы с Ва Старком сейчас очень заняты. Ва Тор и Ва Джейн очень добры ко мне, хотя ничто их не обязывает. Я знаю, что ваши друзья думают о моем пребывании здесь. Я бекназийка. Я здесь, потому что Тони хотят посадить в тюрму. – Она улыбнулась удрученно. – Мне жаль.  
– В этом нет твоей вины. Ты всего лишь посланник.  
– Ну да. Но я понимаю, почему некоторые ваши друзья неохотно общаются со мной, когда приходят в гости. Может показаться, что некоторым из них нет дела до того, что сейчас происходит с Тони, но это не так. Иначе они не были бы так холодны со мной. Странным образом, меня радует то, что они себя так ведут. Мне нравится Ва Старк. Он заслуживает хороших друзей.  
Стив подумал о том, как ему самому казалось, что другие Мстители не понимали всю серьезность проблем Тони:  
– Все-то ты знаешь, да?  
– Я бекназийка. – Ару смутилась. – Хотя это не значит, что я знаю все! Эм-м. В общем, это не то, что я хотела сказать. Просто мы, бекназийцы, очень «причинно-следственные» существа. Мы любим думать о том, почему происходит то или иное, влючая наши собственные поступки и чувства. Мы – нация психологов на полставки. – Добавила она с кривой усмешкой.  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
– Это то, чем ты хочешь стать? Психологом?  
– У меня нет формального бучения в психологии. – Сказала Ару, довязывая очередной ряд. – Я физик-инженер со специализацией в области антиматерии.  
– Что? Серьезно?!  
– Почему ты так удивлен? – Спросила она тоном слишком хитрым для девушки, вяжущей салатовый шарф в форме осьминога.  
– Ты такая юная, – сказал Стив, – я бы решил, что ты совсем недавно закончила школу.  
– Так и есть, – подтвердила Ару, – в нашем эквиваленте человеческих лет. Но я закончила Академию Натавэн в городе Доблесть – и ты, разумеется, понятия не имеешь, что такое Академия Натавэн. – Она выглядела довольной. – Это очень приятно, на самом деле. На Бекнази, это название у всех на слуху, мне уже надоело. Все начинают вести себя иначе, когда узнают, что я училась в Натавэне.  
– И что же это? – Спросил Стив.  
– Это институт для одаренной молодежи, – объяснила Ару будничным тоном, не рисуясь, словно говорила о прогнозе погоды, – детей для поступления отбирают в очень юном возрасте, после обязательного тестирования, и потом мы получали лучшее образование, какое Империя способна предложить. Что означало, что мы поглощали очень много безвкусной пищи в столовой и читали много очень толстых книг, и мы все считали себя лучше других, и поэтому устраивали пожары в спортзале и любовные интрижки, длившиеся до перемены. Но что правда, то правда: перед выпускником Натавэна открывались все двери. В школе, я изучала манипуляции с антиматерией. Я хотела стать, как моя мама. Она работала в компании Ва Унды, я тебе говорила?  
– Нет, – ответил Стив, становясь задумчивым, – никогда не говорила.  
– Ну, теперь говорю. – Ару продолжила. – Мама была его правой рукой, его старшим инженером. – Ее лицо внезапно застыло. Казалось, что она очень осторожно подбирала слова. – Люди говорили мне, что я похожа на него. На Унду. Что она была его любовницей, а я была рождена от этой порочной связи. Мне наплевать, правда это или нет. Сплетники никогда не смогут разрушить ее образ для меня. Она была замечательная. Такая умная. Она читала мне свои инженерные учебники перед сном. Это наверняка звучит очень скучно, да? Но я это обожала.  
Стив подумал о своей собственной матери, о том, как ее волосы пахли сигаретным дымом, об ее неуверенной улыбке. Однажды она собралась купить себе платье – накопила денег – это было первое новое платье за пять лет, а вместо этого купила ему рисовальные принадлежности для школы. Она наверняка – ее сердце наверняка было разбито, когда он ушел под лед.  
– Моя мама умерла. – Неожиданно сказала Ару, внезапное признание. – Мой папа, когда снова женился, пожертвовал все ее книги университету. Я так... я так разозлилась.  
– Моя тоже. – Сказал Стив, и этот разговор каким-то образом их сблизил.

*  
Наконец-то, вдова Лоуренса Берроуза нашла его адресную книгу. Она завалялась в коробке с какими-то ненужными бумагами, объяснила она. Ее водитель доставил потертый кожаный блокнот с обтрепанными краями и жирными пятнами – вероятно, однажды он стал препятствием между Берроузом и ведерком жареных крылышек. Тони быстро изучил его, игнорируя пятна, и разделил все записи на пять групп, по числу Мстителей (Стив и Тони отправлялись на расследование вместе – не было ни единого шанса, что Стив отпустил бы Тони одного искать людей, которые попытались его подставить).  
Они дошли до третьего номера в списке, некоего Марка Тренто, обитавшего в Челси.  
– Тук-тук-тук, – сказал Тони, стоя на пороге дома Тренто, – мы ваши дружелюбные торговые агенты. Не хотели бы вы приобрести у нас обвинение? Немного б/у, но в идеальном состоянии. Купите сейчас и получите в подарок бесплатный выстрел репульсором в глаз.  
Ару хихикнула.  
– Почему ты здесь? – Вопросил Тони.  
– Не груби, – сказал ему Стив, – она здесь, потому что я попросил. Она может знать, почему кто-то мог хотеть убить Унду. Ее мать работала с ним. – Они с Ару переглянулись.  
– С чего вы вообще решили, что дело в Унде? Мне вот очень интересно. Мне казалось, это меня тут пытаются подставить.  
– Не все в этом мире вращается вокруг тебя, – сказал Стив с теплотой в голосе, – кроме того, помнишь, что сказал наш осведомитель с рацией? Что у них была какая-то информация об Унде, а это значит, его фигура будет иметь значение рано или поздно. Его и твоя.  
– Ты посмотри на него – глас разума. – Обратился Тони к Ару.  
– Я смотрю, – отвечала она, – но когда ты предпочел бы, чтобы я перестала смотреть?  
– Ты знаешь, я понятия не имею, – сказал Тони, – когда речь идет о смотрении на Стива, мне кажется, это могло бы стать профессиональным видом спорта. Что ты на это скажешь? – Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на выражение лица Стива, а затем подался вперед и зацепился пальцами за верхний край его джинсов. – Пошагали, давайте поскорее с этим закончим. Марк Тренто, будем знакомы.  
Когда они поднимались по ступенькам к квартире Тренто, у Стива зазвонил телефон.  
– Это я, – сообщила Наташа, – я на четвертой строчке списка. Сьюзан Метцингер. Она не очень охотно общается, но определенно что-то знает. Я еще поднажму на нее.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, – будь осторожна.  
– Вы тоже, – Наташа отключилась.  
– Что слышно? – Спросил Тони.  
– Похоже, Наташа нашла кого-то.  
– Пускай пригласит их к нам на ужин!  
– И подвергнет их твоему влиянию? – Сказал Стив, но Тони улыбнулся. Стив задохнулся. Он почти никогда не видел, чтобы Тони улыбался вот так – легко и ласково – так он улыбался старым фотографиям своих родителей и бездомным котикам. На самом деле существовало два Тони: один мог совершенно бесстыдно сосать член Стива, доводя его до исступления, второй мог вот так улыбаться.

 

– Тренто, – медленно проговорила Ару, разрушая очарование момента, – мне кажется, это имя мне смутно знакомо. Я могу ошибаться, конечно. Вокруг мамы и ее работы с Ундой всегда крутилось столько имен. Но мне кажется, я слышала имя Тренто.  
Тони посмотрел на нее.  
– Забавно. Я думал, первый бекназийско-земной контакт был супер-пупер-мега-секретный.  
– О! Эм-м, так и было, – подтвердила Ару. – Но моя мама – она-то знала об этом. Она, вероятно, проговорилась мне.  
– Да что ты говоришь. – Сказал Тони. Поднявшись наверх, от снова наклонился к Стиву и зашептал ему на ухо, щекоча теплым дыханием и заставляя ежиться, – Ты точно доверяешь ей, Кэп?  
– Да. – Подтвердил Стив. Тони не смог бы это понять. Он был человеком науки, человеком логики. Он не понимал, что иногда все это не имело никакого значения. Иногда просто появлялось шестое чувство, инстинкт. Стив научился доверять своему боевому инстинкту, и он хорошо разбирался в людях – и Пегги, и Баки ему об этом говорили. Баки иногда заставлял Стива «оценивать» его потенциальных девушек, но почему-то не всегда прислушивался к его советам.  
Ару выглядела нервной и смущенной. Она не пошла за ними по лестнице, оставшись стоять на тротуаре и пытаясь игнорировать взгляды прохожих. В первый раз в центре внимания оказался не Тони и не Стив, это была Ару, с ее немного непривычными чертами и длинной хипстерской юбкой.  
Стив просмотрел список жильцов и нажал на кнопку звонка напротив фамилии «Тренто».  
– Подождите! – Внезапно сказала Ару.  
Раздалось жужжание, переросшее в тонкий писк, похожий на свист закипающего чайника, но только это не мог быть он. Стив понял, что это такое, понял нутром, инстинктивным движением мышц. Тони, подумал он, но Тони уже и сам догадался. Они задвигались синхронно, Стив обхватил Тони за талию, круто развернулся и швырнул их обоих вниз по лестнице – приземляясь с громким хрустом, с болезненным ударом, в тот самый момент, когда бомба рванула над их головами, вспышкой яркого дыма и тучей дыма.  
– Тони. – Сказал Стив вслух, закрывая его своим телом, защищая жизненно-важные органы. Он был оглушен, мир потерял краски и окутался туманом. Он быстро осмотрелся, проверяя, в порядке ли Ару. Она была в порядке, и он повернулся обратно к Тони. Он прижимал его к себе одной рукой и мог видеть пыль, запорошившую его волосы, разбросанные вокруг куски кирпича и известки (продолжавшие падать тут и там), и стон Тони отдавался во всем его теле.  
– Ты жопа, – сказал Тони, – кажется, ты сломал мой телефон.

*

В лифте по дороге в пентхаус Тони сказал:  
– Трудно поверить, было когда-то такое время, когда меня не пытались убить с завидной регулярностью. Мой доктор советовал мне не становиться Мстителем, должен тебе сказать. Она была вся такая, _повышенное кровяное давление, нагрузки на сердце, высокий риск жестокой мучительной смерти_.  
– Когда ты слушал советы своего доктора? – Фыркнул Стив, пытаясь побороть желание ощупать позвоночник Тони, убедиться, что он на самом деле в порядке. Это был не самый удачный день, и бомба, подключенная к дверному звонку квартиры Марка Тренто, была не лучшим способом его закончить. Они вызвали остальных Мстителей и взяли квартиру штурмом, но если Тренто и жил в этой квартире, это было очень давно. Бомба активировалась дистанционно.  
Светящиеся цифры отсчитывали этажи: пятый, шестой.  
Боевой адреналин продолжал будоражить тело Стива. Он мог видеть, что с Тони происходило то же самое. Лифт был небольшой, личный транспорт Тони между пентхаусом и мастерской, и они стояли слишком близко. Лифт позволял разойтись примерно на фут, что могло отдаленно сойти за некую зону комфорта, но Тони никогда не заботился об удобстве Стива – не собирался он делать этого и сейчас. Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как пот стекает по его шее. Он посмотрел на ссадины на костяшках своих пальцев от падения с лестницы, затем посмотрел на синяк на щеке Тони, оставленный приземлением.  
Тони криво улыбнулся:  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – сказал Стив. Он сделал паузу. – Ты наверняка решишь, что я распутник.  
– Что? – Изумленно спросил Тони, затем развеселился. – Серьезно? Почему? Потому что я ничего не имею против.  
– Точно? – Стив преодолел расстояние между ними, опуская руку на изгиб задницы Тони.  
– С чего вдруг? Совращение невинных национальных символов в общественных местах? – Тони ухмылялся. – Кажется, меня могут арестовать. Где-нибудь. Опять.  
– Это твой личный лифт. – Отметил Стив, но это было не совсем верно. Этим лифтом также пользовались Мстители, когда приходили в гости, и Пеппер, и кто угодно, кто хотел добраться до жилища Тони, не пробираясь через корпоративные дебри Башни Старк. Стив внезапно не смог вспомнить, сегодня Брюс собирался прийти к ним на ужин, или не сегодня; может быть, прямо сейчас Брюс стоял внизу, нажимал на кнопку и терпеливо ждал.  
Они проезжали одиннадцатый этаж, когда Тони будничным жестом протянул руку и нажал на «Стоп». Лифт дернулся, останавливаясь, и Стив потерял равновесие от неожиданности. Тони поймал его.  
– Джарвис, – сказал он, – проследи, чтобы никто нам не помешал.  
– Да, сэр. – Ответил Джарвис, и Стив не стал больше ждать, уже расстегивая рубашку Тони, целуя его левую грудь, затем правую, затем проводя влажную линию языком вверх по его животу. Тони задрожал и дотронулся до его волос, и Стив прижался к нему.  
Потом Тони запустил пальцы в его волосы, настойчиво дергая. Тони любил жесткое обращение – у Стива были сомнения на этот счет, но в те моменты, когда он «давал себе волю», Тони издавал такие невероятные звуки, от которых у Стива плавились кости. Он позволил Тони дергать себя за волосы, пока они целовались взасос, и Тони ловил ртом воздух и терся об него, толкаясь бедрами.  
Они целовались так долгое время, в тихом и неподвижном лифте. Стив покраснел и задохнулся, когда Тони начал раздеваться, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы поцеловать его, поцеловать так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь – может, так оно и было. Стив никогда ни с кем не целовался так. В остановившемся лифте небоскреба, да, но также – никогда так похотливо, со слюной и зубами, восхитительно грязно, дразнясь и заигрывая друг с другом.  
_Это еще цветочки_ , намекал язык Тони.  
_Думаю, я с тобой справлюсь_ , парировал Стив.  
Тони выскользнул из брюк и оставил дорогущую рубашку свободно болтаться на плечах расстегнутой.  
– Давай, – потребовал он, – давай. Я уже думал об этом. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Мозг Стива отреагировал забавно. Его руки, словно обретя собственную волю, обхватили бедра Тони и сжали. Тони застонал.  
– Да, примерно так. Давай, включайся в ритм. _Давно_ пора было это сделать.  
Стив целовал шею Тони, линию его нижней челюсти. Он сунул руку в трусы Тони, спуская их пониже, и обхватил его член. Он потер его несколько раз, и Тони издал непристойный радостный звук, обхватил его одной рукой и вжал его в стену лифта.  
– Задний карман, – выдохнул Тони, и Стив на секунду растерялся – какой карман, зачем карман?  
Ах да, брюки на полу. Стиву не хотелось отрываться от Тони ни ради чего, но он как-то справился, наклоняясь и ощупывая брюки Тони, пока не вытащил из кармана маленький флакончик...  
– Ты носишь это с собой постоянно? – Ошарашенно спросил он.  
Тони широко улыбнулся.  
– Производственная опасность состояния в браке со Стивом Роджерсом.  
– Ты первоклассный извращенец. – Сообщил Стив Тони, но потом все равно поцеловал. В ответ Тони стащил с него штаны, помог отбросить их в сторону. Затем Тони буквально залез на Стива, обнимая его ногами за талию, глядя на него с поднятыми бровями, словно спрашивая _Ну что, ты все еще считаешь, что справишься?_ В чем Стив, разумеется, был уверен. Ему доводилось таскать мешки с песком и военное оборудование, весившее раза в два тяжелее Тони.  
Стив не был уверен на сто процентов, что делал все правильно, но он всегда учился быстро. Ладно, ладно, он читал книги _об этом_. Библиотекари, наверно, смотрели на его карточку и роняли челюсти на стол, и впервые Стив подумал _вот и хорошо_. Потому что он не собирался никогда в своей жизни пожалеть об этом – как он прижимал Тони к стене лифта и слушал его прерывистое дыхание, и Тони ждал, когда Стив его трахнет.  
Стив надел презерватив пальцами, которые – нет, он отказывался признать, что они дрожали, так что вот. Только со второй попытки ему удалось правильно нанести смазку на пальцы, но Тони был исключительно любезен, поворачиваясь так, чтобы пальцы Стива попали именно туда, куда надо было. _Тепло_ , подумал Стив, и у него закружилась голова. Так тепло внутри. Тони закусил губу и нахмурил брови, выражение глубокой концентрации, и дернулся вниз, пытаясь протолкнуть пальцы Стива глубже.  
Он работал пальцами, словно проводил разведку на незнакомой территории, заставляя себя быть терпеливым. Тони, наоборот, был очень далек от терпеливости. Тони был жадный и требовательный, и издавал звуки, от которых у Стива звенело в ушах, и требовал: «Ну давай уже!», но Стив не хотел сделать Тони больно, никогда. Неторопливо и основательно, добавляя еще смазки, пока Тони не взмок, сильно вздрагивая всем телом.  
– Ладно, – выговорил Стив, прижимаясь раскрасневшейся щекой к его щеке, – я начинаю.  
– Блядь! – Выдохнул Тони, когда Стив вошел в него, и зажмурился.  
Стив отстранился немного и толкнулся вперед, пытаясь установить ритм. Было тяжело, и Тони постоянно его отвлекал – ласкал пальцами, губами, смотрел на него, изумленно распахнув глаза. Стиву едва удавалось сосредоточиться на том, что он должен был делать, он был просто рад оставаться внутри Тони и дышать. Наконец, Тони не выдержал и многозначительно стиснул его ногами, и тогда да, о да. Трахаться.  
Трахаться медленно и сильно у стены лифта, и Тони бездумно бормотал в его ухо какие-то глупости. Трахаться глубоко и жестко, поддерживая вес Тони на его бедрах. Трахаться, когда пот начал заливать ему глаза, а Тони стонал, не умолкая. Трахаться, когда Джарвис сообщил:  
– Мистер Беннер ожидает лифт на первом этаже.  
И Тони ответил:  
– Прогуляется по лестнице. Полезное упражнение.  
К слову: бедра Стива начали подрагивать, что было странно, ведь он был так силен, но он ощущал жжение в мышцах, и это было приятное жжение, как от интенсивной тренировки. Это было изумительное ощущение, Тони вокруг него, весь мокрый и горячий, цепляющийся за его плечи, вонзающий ногти в кожу, оставляя красные полосы, сочащиеся сукровицей, а потом Тони нашел его рот своим и целовал его, а Стив задвигался еще быстрее, еще глубже – и Тони застонал еще громче и бурно кончил.  
Стив продолжал трахать его сквозь отголоски оргазма, тяжело дыша в его шею, толкаясь в его задницу без ритма и грации, потеряв разум, врезаясь в оргазм, словно в кирпичную стену. Его губы воспаленно горели. Тони разглядывал его, словно владел им, эти глаза, глаза Тони, все, что Стив мог видеть.

– Этот лифт пахнет сексом, – сказал Тони, когда они наконец распутались. Его голос звучал в высшей степени самодовольно.  
Стив пытался натянуть штаны.  
– Господи, _Брюс_. – Ахнул он, и Тони начал смеяться.

* * *

Второе слушание подкралось к ним через пару недель, и Стиву оставалось только гадать, есть ли такое понятие, как межпланетный синдром смены часовых поясов, потому что он определенно испытывал нечто похожее, мотаясь между Землей и Бекнази по такому безумному графику. Во время перерыва Стив оставил Тони с его адвокатами и направился в туалет.  
Он мыл руки и думал о том, как им теперь выслеживать Марка Тренто, когда он заметил синяк на своей шее. Он ахнул и поспешно прикрыл его рукой. Они опаздывали к отправлению на Бекнази, и он провел намного меньше времени у зеркала, чем стоило. Почему Тони ему не сказал? Ну конечно, дурацкий вопрос. Естественно, Тони угорал вовсю, наблюдая за ним.  
Но почему ни Фьюри, ни другие делегаты ООН ничего не сказали? Иногда Стиву казалось, что весь мир сговорился против него, и вся его жизнь – большой тщательно спланированный розыгрыш.  
Он услышал шаги за спиной и инстинктивно напрягся, но это оказался бекназийский парнишка в узких штанах, фиолетовом шарфе, и с кольцом в губе. Он протягивал Стиву небольшой серебристый тюбик.  
– Привет? – Обратился Стив, проверяя свой электронный переводчик.  
– Корректор, – ответил юноша, – дар богов жертвам бурной роковой страсти. Показать тебе, как им пользоваться?  
– Эм, нет, спасибо. – Сказал Стив. Он взял тюбик, выдавил пару капель на пальцы и с интересом присмотрелся. Парень в шарфе изобразил втирающее движение, Стив последовал примеру и нанес крем на пятно засоса. Он внимательно осмотрел свою шею в зеркале.  
– Весьма неплохо. – Признал он.  
– Так и есть, – парень протянул ему руку, – я Эа. Вы, люди, так делаете, верно? Когда здороваетесь?  
– Верно, – Стив пожал протянутую руку, – я Стив Роджерс.  
– А небо – голубое, а трава – зеленая. Хотя нет, стоп, на Бекнази уже нет. – Сказал Эа жизнерадостно. Он подошел к зеркалу и стал рассматривать свои глаза. Стив отметил, что у парня либо присутствовал некий пигмент, отсутствоваший у других бекназийцев, либо глаза были подкрашены подводкой. – Короче говоря, я знаю, кто ты такой, Стив Роджерс. Я слежу за вашим процессом. Если честно, я искал возможность застать тебя или Ва Старка один на один, но Ва Старк никогда не остается один.  
– Для него небезопасно оставаться одному. – Сказал Стив осторожно, гадая, что этому юнцу может быть нужно от них. Он был очень, очень молод, возможно, сверстник Ару, с прошибающей стены самоуверенностью студента, вылакавшего пять чашек крепкого кофе.  
Эа стал изучать свои безупречно завитые волосы.  
– Я не должен здесь находиться, – сказал он, – но я пробрался в здание суда, потому что я школьный приятель Ару, и я беспокоюсь о ней. Мне кажется, она сделает что-то очень глупое или очень рискованное очень скоро, если уже не сделала. – Он выпятил губы трубочкой и скорчил зеркалу рожицу. – Ты уже должен был понять, что она взялась за эту работу не только потому, что она такая большая фанатка Земли.  
– Я догадывался, что у нее были другие причины, – ответил Стив, – но мне не хотелось совать нос не в свое дело.  
– Мне тоже не хотелось, – легкомысленно сообщил Эа, – и она наверняка будет в ярости, если узнает, что я с тобой откровенничал, так что не говори ей. Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом. Мать Ару, Ксакаста из Дома Стрекоз, была в составе первой экспедиции на Землю, той, которая не вернулась. Ару попросилась быть вашим наблюдателем ради шанса выследить свою мать. Она одержима идеей найти ее.  
– Это очень тяжело – терять одного из своих родителей вот так. – Стив сказал уклончиво.  
– Да уж, без шуток, – поддержал Эа, – более того, ее одногруппники были просто беспощадны. Когда Ксакаста исчезла, поднялся настоящий шторм сплетен. Об этом гудела вся желтая пресса. Ару всегда донимали насмешками, что ее мать была любовницей Унды, или какой-то там шлюхой, которая сбежала и бросила свою дочь.  
Стив прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди:  
– Но ты знаешь правду, каким-то образом. Я думал, информация о первом бекназийско-земном контакте строго засекречена.  
– Она и _есть_ засекреченная, – сказал Эа, – но мы – натавэнцы, Ару и я. Ты думаешь, какие-то защитные системы способны нас остановить? – Он ухмыльнулся. – Я просто хочу предупредить: будьте осторожны. У нее больше нет знакомых на Земле, нет союзников, так что она может обманом подвести вас к тому, чтобы найти ее мать. Постарайтесь, чтобы она не пострадала, ладно? Вы меня очень обяжете.  
– С нами связался анонимный информатор, сообщил кое-что. Ты думаешь, это была Ару?  
– Если такое произошло, я примерно на 75% уверен. – Ответил Эа.  
Гм-м. Зная то, что он уже знал, Стив не был особенно удивлен. Раньше, он считал Ару просто мелкой государственной служащей, но информация об элитной Академии, об одаренных детях и о том, что ее мать была правой рукой Унды, изменила его мнение. – Я постараюсь защитить Ару, – Сказал он и не стал добавлять, что сделал бы это из без просьбы Эа. – Но ты сказал «обяжете». Что я получу взамен?  
Эа порылся в карманах.  
– Конфетку? – Он посмотрел на каменное лицо Стива и засмеялся. – Шучу, шучу. Держи. – Он протянул руку и вложил в ладонь Стива тонкий серебряный браслет. Стив разглядел его – это был простой серебряный кружок с одним небольшим рубином. – Это символ высокого статуса в моем народе. Показывай его, угрожай им, продай его, мне плевать. Его можно использовать множеством способов. – Он дружески хлопнул Стива по плечу. – Верь в себя и не сдавайся, дружище. – Эа принялся напевать себе под нос какую-то песенку, похожую на колыбельную, в несколько стремительных шагов добрался до выхода и был таков.  
– Где ты пропадал так долго, персик мой? – Спросил Тони с ноткой раздражения, когда Стив вернулся в зал суда.  
– Встретил одного парнишку в туалете, – ответил Стив, садясь рядом, – и ради твоего же блага, я проигнорирую эту ерунду про персик.  
– Ты _уже_ изменяешь мне с юнцами в сортирах? – Сказал Тони. – Шок. Ужас. Истерика. – Он хрустнул костяшками пальцев и посмотрел прямо перед собой. Зал заседаний начал заполняться людьми. – День второй. Аллиллуйя. Ну, поехали.

*

Наступило воскресенье, они вернулись домой на Землю, а повар Тони взял выходной. Марк Тренто все еще не был найден, но вместо него у Стива был Тони, выползающий из мастерской с вопросом «что на ужин? Ты знаешь, неважно, я пас». Он скрылся в коридоре, или скрылся бы, если бы Стив не поймал его за руку.  
– Я что-нибудь приготовлю. – Сказал он, бережно сжимая пальцы на плече Тони.  
– Консервированные бобы и прочий сухпай не прокатит, Кэп. – Что было совершенно несправедливо, потому что только на прошлой неделе Тони на глазах у Стива обедал пакетиком драже «M&Ms», наотрез отказавшись покидать мастерскую, где они с Джарвисом тестировали последние настройки ACR.  
– Я сделаю тебе омлет. – Пообещал Стив, потому что готовить яйца было проще всего. Яйца были его кулинарным секретом.  
Тони шмякнулся на стул у барной стойки и пристроил голову подбородком на руки, с любопытством наблюдая за Стивом. Стив глянул на его буйную щетину и вспомнил, что на его спине появилось пятнышко красной кожи, в том месте, где вышеупомянутая щетина терлась, пока они занимались сексом. Все, что Тони делал, напоминало ему об этом – о сексе, о влажной коже, о том, как Тони улыбался, когда Стив делал что-то особенно приятное.  
Стив начинал подозревать, что он был готов на очень многое, чтобы вызвать эту улыбку.  
– Не готовь слишком много, – неожиданно попросил Тони, поднимая подбородок, – у меня сегодня встреча.  
– Так поздно? – Удивился Стив, вбивая яйца в синюю керамическую миску.  
– Не мой выбор. – Сказал Тони. – В «Старк Индастриз» хотят, чтобы я выгулял одного клиента, накормил-напоил да спать уложил. В основном, чтобы напоил. Море вина, капля скрытого суждения – бац! Доллары сыплются прямо в наш проект по добыче чистой энергии. Очаровательная схема.  
– Это уж точно. – Буркнул Стив.  
– Посмотрите-ка, кто сегодня фонтанирует сарказмом.  
– Ничего подобного, – возразил Стив, копаясь в шкафчиках в поисках лопатки, – ты очень обаятельный тип, Тони. Меня ты очаровал, верно?  
– Кэп, тебя очаровывают облака в небесах, похожие на зверюшек. – Сказал Тони. – Если бы мы подружились в детстве, мы бы _так весело_ проводили время на переменках.  
Стив бросил яичную скорлупку Тони в голову и начал напевать себе под нос «Знамя, усыпанное звездами», нарезая овощи в омлет. Брюс поделился с ним этим рецептом, он был простой и быстрый, и Стив часто пользовался им, когда путешествовал с ограниченным запасом продовольствия. Все Мстители, вместе взятые, могли предложить Стиву именно те вещи, которым он мог хотеть научиться.  
Омлет получился немножко кривой, но все равно вкусный. Стив сделал огромную порцию, затем разрезал ее на две половины и разложил на две тарелки. Тони посмотрел на свою с опаской, и Стив сказал: «Суперзлодеев в составе нет, я проверил», подавая ему вилку.  
Он доел первым и наблюдал за Тони, пока тот ковырял свою порцию вилкой. Наконец-то доев, он посмотрел на часы и сказал:  
– Твою мать, опаздываю!  
Стив удивленно поднял брови – видимо, это был действительно важный клиент. Тони считал свою склонность к постоянным опозданиям своим врожденным правом. Стив переместился на диван и вытащил свое вязание, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Тони бегает по дому в поисках своей обуви.  
– Возле умывальника! – Подсказал он.  
– Ага, – отозвался Тони, и в этот момент прозвонил звонок, – черт, он уже приехал! Я просил его подождать внизу. – Он быстро пригладил волосы руками и распахнул дверь.  
Стив выгнул шею, пытаясь разглядеть клиента Тони – очень особенного клиента, раз он не постеснялся подняться в пентхаус вместо того, чтобы подождать в холле, как все нормальные люди.  
Тони радостно заулыбался:  
– Алекс! – Достойное красоваться на подиуме в дизайнерской одежде лицо врага обрело имя.  
– Привет. – Стив помахал со своего дивана.  
– Привет. – Отозвался Алекс, но все его внимание принадлежало Тони, который суетливо застегивал запонки, – Ты готов выдвигаться? Я заказал столик в «Модерне», я помню, как он тебе нравится.  
– Лекс... – Сказал Тони с невозмутимым лицом, но в тот же миг не выдержал и засмеялся, а Алекс-Взгляните-На-Мою-Безупречную-Кожу смотрел на него и ухмылялся, и легонько касался его запястья. Это было незаметное, невесомое прикосновение, но глаза Стива все равно сузились, а пальцы крепче сжали вязальные спицы. Он многозначительно посмотрел на лежавшую рядом на тумбочке книгу _«Превозмогая гнев и раздражение: инструкция по применению когнитивных бихевиоральных приемов»_.  
Несмотря на заказанный столик, было непохоже, чтобы Тони и Алекс очень спешили поскорее удалиться. Исключительно потому, что вселенная ненавидела Стива, эти двое торчали в дверном проеме и мило болтали о последних попытках Тони раскусить тайну ACR. Алекс непринужденно сыпал научными и техническими терминами, а Тони с готовностью кивал, _да_ и _да_ и еще раз _да_.  
– Тони, твоему интеллекту нет равных среди нас, простых смертных. – Восхищенно говорил Алекс, а Стив стискивал спицы и думал _Ради всего святого, вы двое, прекратите уже флиртовать_.  
Без шансов. Тони флиртовал так же легко и естественно, как дышал. Хотя бы то, что он постоянно сыпал прозрачными намеками в адрес Стива – чем не доказательство? Им с Алексом потребовалась целая вечность, в течение которой они постоянно нарушали комфортную дистанцию, щебеча о молекулах, адронных коллайдерах и валентности антиматерии. Стив уже был готов разбить стекло на кнопке пожарной тревоги, лишь бы эти двое вымелись поскорее из пентхауса и свалили на свое мерзкое романтическое свидание, когда, наконец, Алекс сказал:  
– Мы опоздаем.  
А Тони ответил:  
– Да, пора отправляться. Веди.  
_Я НЕНАВИЖУ ВСЁ_ , подумал Стив.  
Когда «эти двое» удалились, в гостиную притопала Ару с книгой Стивена Кинга под мышкой.  
– Он был очень привлекателен. – Отметила девушка.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – Поинтересовался Стив. – Если только ты не подглядывала.  
– Я абсолютно точно подглядывала. – Подтвердила она.  
– А я познакомился с твоим парнем на днях, во время суда. – Мстительно заявил Стив.  
– Это было бы весьма проблематично, и даже невозможно, учитывая тот факт, что у меня нет парня. – Отвечала Ару. Она села напротив него со значительным видом, скрестив ноги. – Я предпочитаю направлять мою энергию в более плодотворное русло, концентрируясь на работе. Я не хочу кончить как ты, в конце концов.  
– Мэм, это был удар ниже пояса. – Сказал Стив. Он посмотрел на Ару, на ее пушистый розовый халат, который у нее вошло в привычку носить по дому, на свисающий пояс, который она почему-то никогда не могла по-нормальному завязать. _Расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь_ , хотелось ему сказать, но такие люди, как Ару, пугались так же легко, как дикие олени, он хорошо знал это по опыту военных допросов. Надо приводить их к признанию постепенно, иначе они не признаются никогда.  
– Просто Тони мой лучший друг, – заверил он ее, – я беспокоюсь о нем. Ты думала бы то же самое на моем месте. – Это не имело никакого отношения к поцелуям, или прикосновениям, или лифтам, напомнил он себе. Он четко представлял, где проходят его границы.  
– Гм-м, – Отозвалась Ару. Она раскрыла свою книгу и пошевелила пальцами ног. – Ты знаешь, эта книга, _«Кэрри»_ , напоминает мне о моем школьном прошлом. Вот только девушки, которые мучили меня, никогда не стали бы тратить драгоценную свиную кровь. Эти персонажи что, не знают, что в любой момент может произойти Разорение и уничтожить практически все природные ресурсы их планеты? – Она сокрушенно покачала головой. – Вот и я говорю. Поразительно.

*

Марк Тренто сделал все возможное, чтобы достичь двух целей: 1) убить парочку Мстителей бомбой, заложенной в собственной кварире; 2) пропасть с радаров безвозвратно, но в конце концов он все-таки проиграл хакерским способностям Тони и шпионским навыкам Наташи. Она явилась в пентхаус утром, приняла чашку кофе, протянутую Стивом, добавила две ложки сахара и сливки – Наташа любила невероятно сладкий кофе.  
– Где Старк? – Поинтересовалась она, осматриваясь. Она кратко кивнула Ару, та ответила тем же и вернулась к своей книге.  
– Спит еще, – ответил Стив, – он всю ночь выгуливал, э-э, клиента. Сегодня суббота, я подумал, почему бы ему не отоспаться.  
– Ты его балуешь.  
– Видела бы ты его привычный режим, это какое-то безумие.  
– Он взрослый мальчик. Ему стоило бы уже научиться самому себя обслуживать, – ответила она, – ключевое слово здесь «стоило бы». Ты знаешь, я никогда не понимала, почему люди готовы выпрыгнуть из своей кожи ради него. Я ничего не имею против Старка, – добавила она, – так что перестань так злобно зыркать. Просто – почему _он_? Наверно, это какой-то фетиш с козлиными бородками.  
– А вот и она – женщина с иммунитетом к моим чарам, – объявил Тони, входя в кухню, – привет, Таш.  
– Должен же кто-то. – Наташа пожала одним плечом. – Но я здесь, и у меня есть информация, которая должна помочь спасти твою задницу, что это обо мне говорит?  
– Давай, порази нас. – Сказал Тони, вытаскивая стул и садясь рядом с Ару. Стив подавил желание протянуть руку и пригладить его вздыбленные волосы. На щеке Тони краснела длинная полоса от лежания на смятом одеяле.  
– Марк Тренто никогда не существовал, – объявила Наташа, – его настоящее имя – Дэвид Метцингер, но это неважно. Тренто, Метцингер – не имеет значения, какими цивильными псевдонимами он себя называет, важно лишь то, что за ними скрывается – а это суперзлодей по имени Саботаж.  
– Саботаж, – повторил Стив, – звучит знакомо. Это не он со своей бандой подвернулся нам во время того пожара в прошлом году? В октябре, кажется.  
– Именно, – подтвердила Наташа, прислоняясь со своей чашкой кофе к столу, – при первой встрече Саботаж показался нам лажовым злодейчиком с парой шестерок, но прошлогодний пожар – мелочи. Саботаж на самом деле лидер достаточно грамотной суперзлодейской лиги под названием Инициатива, подавляющее большинство членов которой – ученые и инженеры, включая самого Саботажа.  
– Лига злобных ученых и инженеров, плюс мертвый лидер технологической корпорации, – сказал Тони, – угадайте с десяти попыток, к чему бы это.  
– Я проникла на одно из их собраний, – продолжила Наташа, – используя те данные, что вы мне прислали. Никто не подтвердил это вслух, но есть неплохие шансы того, что Инициатива организовала убийство Унды, по той простой причине, что она устроила похищение бекназийской делегации десять лет назад. – Она покосилась на Ару, которая словно застыла. – Старший инженер Унды была в составе делегации. Судя по тому, что я смогла узнать, ее похитили, чтобы выпытать секрет цепной реакции антиматерии, который они так жаждут заполучить. Вероятно, поэтому они убили Унду – боялись, что он передаст это знание тебе, а это последнее, чего им хотелось бы.  
– Потрясающе, как много ты узнала, – искренне сказал Стив, – спасибо!  
– Если бы только я могла узнать больше. – Сказала Наташа разочарованно. – Они встречаются в своем штабе раз в месяц, но местоположение штаба постоянно меняется, и центральное управление рассылает зашифрованные координаты заранее. Я смогла расшифровать координаты этого собрания, но кодировка следующего – полный бред. Вероятно, они почуяли проникновение. Я показала Брюсу, но он продвигается очень медленно.  
– Давай мне, я дам Джарвису, авось раскусит. – Сказал Тони.  
– Нет, – Ару неожиданно подняла голову, – дайте мне попробовать.  
– Ты уверена? – Усомнилась Наташа.  
– Языки и цифры, – сказала Ару, с тончайшей, едва заметной ноткой горечи в голосе, – это все, что я умею. Я разгадаю для вас эту шифровку. Я хочу, чтобы Инициатива была уничтожена, так же сильно, как и вы.  
– Вот и ладушки, – подытожил Тони, – скажешь нам, когда и где будет следующая стрелка, а мы пока подготовимся. Штурманем эту шарашку.

*

Наступил февраль, воздух стал сухой и морозный. Тони и Стив теперь делили свое время между Землей и Бекнази, возвращаясь туда каждые пару недель на новый эпизод суда Тони, который, казалось, тянулся с минимальной возможной скоростью. Казалось, каждый житель города горел желанием взойти на трибуну и заявить о том, как Унда был всеми любим, и каждый хотел выразить свои подозрения в адрес Тони – у Стива начиналась головная боль в радиусе пяти футов от зала судебных заседаний «Д», со всеми вспыхивающими камерами и обвиняющими голосами, с молчаливыми взглядами присяжных и судьи Тэнка, которые никто не мог прочитать, даже Маджумдар, прилежно изучавшая видеозаписи уже прошедших слушаний, надеясь найти в поведении судьи какие-нибудь подсказки.  
– Он – закрытая книга, – признала она, – даже нанятые нами бекназийцы, называвшие себя экспертами по бекназийскому языку жестов, – глухой номер. Кто знает, в какую сторону он станет склонять присяжных?  
– Всегда можно прибегнуть к шантажу, – высказался Тони, – я уверен, под этим мудрым серым париком скрывается таинственная тьма человека, который любит совокупляться с чихуахуа.  
– Какая мерзость. – Воскликнула Ару. – А что такое чихуахуа?  
Так что февраль было легко выбросить из головы. Было легко чувствовать себя заключенными в пузырь, отделенными от реальности; Стив мог сказать, за сколько секунд открывается Скважина, мог назвать несколько категорий теплоты бекназийского сканера, проверявшего его на наличие оружия – но, как оказалось, не мог вспомнить, хоть убей, какое сегодня число на Земле.  
Четырнадцатое, как оказалось. Стив проснулся один в пустой постели. Он встал, надел тапочки и направился в кухню, где он поздоровался с Ару, сделал себе миску хлопьев с молоком и спустился в мастерскую. Тони крутил хип-хоп, слишком громко для шести утра, и Стив наблюдал за ним какое-то время, жуя свои хлопья с изюмом.  
Когда Тони его наконец заметил, он удивился:  
– Сейчас разве не время твоей пробежки?  
– Я сегодня не в настроении. – Ответил Стив.  
– Серьезно? – Тони выглядел шокированным. – Даже Капитан Америка иногда ленится?  
– Тебе, я полагаю, есть что сказать по этому поводу?  
Тони подобрался к Стиву и положил руку ему на предплечье.  
– А как же твои большие, сильные мышцы? – Спросил он, трепеща ресницами, – Ты готов запустить свою физическую форму ради великой любви ко мне?  
– Я готов на это ради просмотра мультфильмов по утрам. – Объявил Стив.  
– Печально, – отозвался Тони, – Низвержение национального героя. – Он потянулся и поцеловал Стива, пробуя языком молоко и хлопья у него во рту. Это было довольно противно, наверно, но суждение Стива в данной области было безвозвратно испорчено первым прикосновением губ Тони. – Ничего не планируй на вечер, – пробормотал Тони, целуя его шею, – сегодня я веду тебя на свидание по всем правилам.  
– Тебе необязательно это делать, – сказал Стив, – мы не обязаны разыгрывать шоу для прессы двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
Тони странно посмотрел на него, затем продолжил целовать его шею.  
– Пресса идет в жопу. Ты. Я. Уходим в загул.  
– Не вечеринка на этот раз? – Подозрительно спросил Стив, в этот момент Тони лизнул его кадык.  
– Не волнуйся, я бы никогда с тобой так не поступил. – Зато Тони мог запросто поступить иначе, а именно – засунуть руку в пижамные брюки Стива, заставляя его вскрикнуть от неожиданности и почти уронить миску. Потом Тони нащупал то, что он стремился нащупать, сквозь нижнее белье, и Стив все-таки уронил миску; молоко с комочками хлопьев печально разлилось по полу мастерской.  
– Эй! – Стив попытался возмутиться, но протест получился очень неубедительный, и Тони уверенно прижал его спиной к стене. Возбужденный Тони с утра пораньше – Стив не возражал и вполовину так сильно, как пытался изобразить.  
День Святого Валентина выпал на среду, когда Тони был вынужден заниматься делами «Старк Индастриз», от которых не мог откосить. Так что Стив провел день в компании Ару и Брюса, играя в настольные игры и приобщая Ару к любимой классике кинематографа на огромном плазменном экране телевизора Тони. Стив расчехлил свою коллекцию фильмов с Одри Хэпберн, Брюс – свою коллекцию Хичкока. Стив сделал им всем домашний попкорн, как его мама делала по особым случаям – в их время такое угощение было роскошью.  
Вечером Стив надел костюм и дождался, когда Тони с Хэппи заедут за ним.  
– Что на ужин? – Спросил он с улыбкой, усаживаясь в машину.  
– Корейская кухня, – ответил Тони, – а там посмотрим. – Он улыбался, похожий на десятилетнего мальчишку рождественским утром – это выражение лица могло хорошо смотреться только на Тони. Стив решил рискнуть и взял Тони за руку, сплетая пальцы, – он думал, что Тони отстранится, почти ожидал этого, потому что Тони предпочитал целоваться, трахаться и всякие развратные вещи, вещи, так или иначе связанные с тем, чем они занимались в постели. Но Тони не отнял руки и ничего не сказал.  
Стив чувствовал себя каким-то абсурдно счастливым. Если все это должно было скоро закончиться, если после суда они снова станут друзьями и ничем более, никаких ужинов в День Святого Валентина, по крайней мере, они смогут вспоминать этот вечер.  
Он будет наслаждаться им до самого конца.  
Тони не соврал – он действительно планировал кутить на полную. Они поужинали в маленьком корейском ресторанчике, в котором Стив давно хотел побывать. Ничего обычного «в стиле Тони», шикарного и дорогого, просто кафешка, зажатая между автомастерской и христианской книжной лавкой. Но еда была отменная, острая и очень вкусная, а соль, перец и прочие приправы подавались в маленьких пластиковых мисочках. Они провели весь ужин в привычной легкой атмосфере, споря о политике, о джазе и о том, научится ли Стив когда-нибудь вязать (ответ на это был, разумеется, ДА, что бы Тони там ни говорил). Тони, конечно, гений, но иногда он просто полный дурак.  
– У меня на самом деле есть для тебя сюрприз, – сообщил Тони после ужина, – закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не скажу.  
– Ты собираешься завести меня в канаву? – Поинтересовался Стив, но он повиновался и сидел в машине с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного Нью-Йорка вокруг. Когда машина остановилась, Тони помог ему выйти, но открыть глаза не разрешил. Вместо этого он взял его за руку и повел, открывая какие-то двери и куда-то входя. Стив услышал тихое гудение лампочки над головой, а затем прикосновение холодного воздуха к лицу, что означало, что они снова вышли наружу.  
– Теперь можно открыть? – Спросил он, и отчетливо улышал предвкушение в голосе Тони, когда тот согласился.  
Стив открыл глаза. Они стояли посреди стадиона «Янки», прямо на холмике подающего. Трибуны были пусты, и снежинки танцевали вокруг них в полной тишине.  
Стив тихо выдохнул.  
– Я снял весь стадион. – Объявил Тони, направляясь к скамейкам запасных. Он пошарил под сиденьями и извлек бейсбольный мяч, биту и кожаную перчатку. – Я подаю, ты отбиваешь. Растяпа ловит.  
– Растяпа? – С трудом выговорил Стив.  
Тони сунул два пальца в рот и свистнул. Растяпа с жужжанием выкатился из-за трибуны, мигая лампочками. – Ты же не ожидал, что я сам буду гоняться за мячом после твоих хоум-ранов? – Тони рассмеялся, и Стив сглотнул комок в горле. Он больше не ребенок. Он должен уметь реагировать в ситуации, когда кто-то делает ему ужасающе дорогой подарок.  
– К барьеру! – Крикнул Тони и бросил Стиву биту. Стив поймал ее одной рукой, разминая мышцы.  
Кажется, голос снова вернулся к нему:  
– Посмотрим, насколько на самом деле быстра твоя быстрая подача, Старк. – Ухмыльнулся он, меняясь с Тони местами. Тони остался стоять на холмике подающего, в своем теплом пальто и длинном зеленом шарфе; Тони, сжимающий мяч в своих перчатках так, словно собирался поразить Стива своим великим бейсбольным талантом, который он до сих пор успешно скрывал, хотя Стив знал наверняка, что Тони предпочитал баскетбол; Тони, настолько возмутительно богатый, что он взял и снял в аренду весь стадион «Янки» для него.  
Честное слово, иногда Стив просто не знал, что с ним делать.  
Ну. Кое-что он смог придумать.

Кожа Стива была холодная, как лед, колючая и _живая_ , когда они вернулись домой, с морозным воздухом в легких и синяками на коленях. Стив впервые позволил Тони трахнуть себя, позволил разложить себя на хлопковых простынях, под напором поцелуев и покусываний. Было больно; было _недостаточно_ больно – это был целый новый мир в голове Стива, снег и тяжесть и звуки стонов Тони при каждом толчке. Голос Тони, когда он говорил Стиву, какой он прекрасный, какой смелый, какой милый и идеальный – ничто из этого не являлось правдой, но Тони говорил так, что Стиву хотелось ему верить.  
Какое-то время Тони трахал его сзади, и Стив ежился, опираясь на кровать дрожащими руками. Он чувствовал жар дугового реактора Тони на своей спине, дерганье и мерное позвякивание своих армейских жетонов в такт. Потом он развернул его на спину и заставил обнять ногами вокруг талии. В такой позиции он трахал Стива еще дольше, пока наконец не подтянул и не положил одну его ногу себе на плечо.  
Стив чувствовал себя полностью раскрытым, беззащитным, и Тони наверняка чувствовал это, потому что у него было такое особенное выражение лица, удивленное и удивительное.  
– Человек вне времени, – выговорил он, тяжело дыша, – ищет положительные стороны во всем, старается не унывать. Но я хочу сделать тебя – да, черт возьми, так и есть – хочу сделать тебя чем-то большим, – он выгнул спину, – я хочу быть тем, кто сделает тебя счастливым.  
Стив зажмурился, утонув во внезапной волне жара. Потому Тони толкнулся в него снова, и это было уже слишком, Стив кончил себе на живот и на пальцы Тони, продолжая стонать и не зная, как остановиться.

* * *

Ару вручила ему расшифрованный адрес, нацарапанный на мятой бумажной салфетке.  
– Это склад. – Сказала она. Естественно, это склад. Почему злодеи всегда встречаются исключительно в складских помещениях, на пристанях и в дорогих ресторанах?  
– Ты уже отправила это Тони? – Спросил Стив.  
– Нет еще.  
– Не отправляй.  
– Ты уверен? – Засомневалась она. – Мне кажется, это одна из тех вещей, о которых ему стоило бы знать. В конце концов, речь идет о _его_ суде.  
– Я знаю, – отрезал Стив; видимо, от передозировки секса у него начали портиться манеры, – Но сейчас Тони находится не в лучшей форме. – Ему не к месту вспомнилось, как бедра Тони ударялись о его собственные всего пару ночей назад, как член Тони проникал внутрь. Он заставил себя думать о чем-то другом. – _Он не готов к бою_. – Сказал он веско. – Он плохо спит, плохо ест, и я не хочу, чтобы какой-то негодяй этим воспользовался.  
Ару продолжала скептически смотреть на него, но она никогда не была лидером боевой команды, как Стив. Его ответственностью было следить, чтобы другие Мстители не попадали в ситуации, из которых они могут не выбраться – если бы Клинт или Брюс оказались в таком потрепанном состоянии, он поступил бы точно так же.  
Это _никак_ не относилось к факту их женитьбы. Стив _никогда_ не позволил бы своим чувствам помешать процессу тактического планирования.  
Если Тони и разозлится на него за то, что он взялся за эту операцию один, он был согласен пойти на этот риск. В любом случае, он и так уже почти привык к словам Тони (произнесенным уже миллион раз), что он не является капитаном всего свободного мира. Ну и ладно, послушаем эту песенку еще раз. Будет словно дежа вю того времени, когда они впервые познакомились, но еще не успели стать друзьями.  
В день собрания Стив позаботился, чтобы Пеппер придумала для Тони какое-нибудь бесполезное задание для «Старк Индастриз», которое только он мог выполнить. Тони жаловался до посинения, но Стив сочувственно похлопал его по спине, а потом еще разок чуть-чуть пониже, прежде чем отпустил.  
– Эй-эй! – Сказал Тони, ухмыляясь, и Стив неумолимо подтолкнул его к дверям. – Ладно, ладно, уже выметаюсь. Можете свить тут с Ару гнездо и предаться разнузданному вязанию, или чем еще таким жутким вы там вместе занимаетесь.  
– Ты думаешь тот шарф, что я подарил тебе на Рождество, был жуткий? – Вопросил Стив, притворяясь оскорбленным.  
– Кэп, он выглядит так, будто его вязала та волосатая херь из «Семейки Аддамс». – Ответил Тони, но Стив просто отмахнулся от него, словно говоря _вот не свяжу тебе свитер, будешь знать, нытик_.  
Стив жизнерадостно махал ручкой, пока Тони не покинул здание башни. Он использовал коды от камер наблюдения Джарвиса, которые ему выдал сам Тони, чтобы проследить за его выезжающей из гаража машиной. Затем он постарался удалить следы своего вмешательства, но не был до конца уверен, что ему это удалось: Джарвис был творением Тони целиком и полностью; вполне возможно, что Тони мог по желанию восстановить любые удаленные данные неуловимым движением мышки.  
Что ж. Стиву придется разбираться с этим, когда дойдет дело. Пока что он отправился в свою комнату, переоделся в черные джинсы и майку и натянул на шею черную балаклаву, которую прятал в ящике с нижним бельем. Затем он открыл коробочку черной краски для волос и принялся изучать инструкцию.  
– Нужна помощь? – Спросила Ару, стучась в дверь.  
– Да, было бы здорово! – Откликнулся Стив, протягивая ей коробочку. Ару обратила к ней внимательный прищур, словно готовилась опробовать свои силы на последней теореме Ферма, но в итоге совместными усилиями им все-таки удалось превратить Стива в брюнета.  
– Тебе идет. Хотя, на самом деле, тебе все идет, – сказала Ару и, казалось, смутилась, – Эм, я не собиралась договаривать последнюю часть вслух. Ты очень красивый человек! Но ты меня не интересуешь совершенно. И это не твоя вина! Дело во мне. У меня ужасный вкус в мужчинах.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
– Если Тони вернется рано, скажи ему, что отправился на пробежку.  
– Ты обычно не бегаешь так поздно. – С сомнением сказала Ару.  
– Почему все считают, что я такой ярый приверженец строгих расписаний? – Вопросил Стив. – Я же не _настолько_ скучный, правда? – Но Ару отказалась поддержать шутку. Она скрестила руки на груди и закусила нижнюю губу. Сейчас ее нервозность была заметна, как никогда.  
– Будь осторожен, Капитан. Я не говорила тебе этого раньше, но ты должен знать – эти люди похитили мою мать.  
– Я слышал, – мягко ответил Стив, перестав улыбаться, – не волнуйся. Я попадал в гораздо худшие переделки, чем эта.  
– Тогда зачем все это? – Спросила Ару, указывая на его волосы, на кавардак вокруг умывальника. – Ты всерьез собираешься проникнуть на собрание, заставить их подумать, что ты один из них? Довольно мягкий способ достичь своих целей. Когда я наслушалась всякого о том, как велики _сила_ и _власть_ Капитана Америки, я... – Ее голос резко оборвался, в повисшем молчании Ару судорожно вздохнула. – Прости. Мне не стоило говорить всего этого, тем более тебе.  
Стив одернул куртку.  
– Поверь мне, если бы я мог просто ворваться туда с пушками наголо, я бы так и поступил. Но если я могу сначала провести тихую разведоперацию – войти, узнать как можно больше и выйти – я сделаю именно это. Я не хочу собирать всех Мстителей и идти громить направо и налево, чтобы дать Саботажу шанс сбежать, когда мы даже не знаем ничего о нем и о том, что он замышляет. – Стив рывком застегнул куртку, продолжая говорить. – Сегодня я иду один. Один, я могу проникнуть на собрание под прикрытием и что-нибудь разузнать о нашем враге.  
Он повернулся к ней:  
– Ару, я должен спросить. Почему ты не сказала нам о своей матери раньше? Почему просто не пришла и не поделилась информацией об Инициативе, вместо того чтобы оставлять тайные послания?  
– Прости, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Ару.  
Она отвела взгляд.  
– Она жива, – выдавила Ару после мучительной паузы, внимательно рассматривая свои обкусанные ногти, – они держали ее в плену все эти годы, выведывая как можно больше о технологиях ACR. Иногда ей удается взломать их систему и послать мне короткое сообщение.  
– Мне жаль, – отозвался Стив, – но я все равно не понимаю – зачем вся эта секретность? Если ты все это знаешь, ты могла бы дать показания в защиту Тони.  
– Потому что они ее убьют! – Голос Ару сорвался. – Если они узнают, что она передавала мне информацию, а я передала ее вам – кто знает, что они могут с ней сделать! Ты не можешь сказать им, что я вам рассказала. Ты не должен. _Пожалуйста_.  
– Конечно, – пообещал Стив, – мне пора. Если я найду там твою мать, обещаю, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ее освободить. Я даю тебе свое слово.  
Ару молчала.  
– Я даю тебе слово Капитана Америки.  
– Просто иди. – Сказала она, и ох уж эти современные дети. Ничем их не впечатлишь.  
Стив спустился на лифте в гараж и добрался до своего мотоцикла. Сел, завел мотор и вырулил из гаража на улицу. Луна мерцала в небе тусклым пятном пролитого молока; он был окружен огнями – повсюду горели витрины баров и уютных бистро, мигали фары маленьких ларьков на колесах, пыхавших дымом, щекотавших ноздри Стива запахами сосисок и горчицы.  
Дорога до склада – места встречи Инициативы заняла у него два часа, и он рассчитывал на то, что Пеппер загрузит Тони бесполезными заданиями на всю ночь. В противном случае, Тони гарантированно оказался бы дома, обнаружил, что Стива нет, и накрутил бы Джарвису хвост по самое не балуй, чтобы тот его нашел. Прошли те времена, когда Стив мог уйти с радаров по первому желанию. Сегодня существовали такие вещи, как спутники, геопозиционирование, Гугл-Карты, а также нечто под названием «Скайнет», что Тони с Брюсом однажды долго и серьезно обсуждали, пока Стив мельтешил на заднем плане и искал, чем себя занять.  
Стоянка возле склада была забита различными транспортными средствами. Стив припарковал свой мотоцикл с самого края, и спрятал поблизости запасной ключ зажигания, на всякий случай. Было мало шансов, что кто-то распознает номерные знаки, потому что Стив сменил их заранее, но лучше было просчитывать шаги наперед, чем оказаться загнанным в угол. Он перепроверил свою балаклаву, включил искажатель голоса, эм, _позаимствованный_ из «ЩИТа», напустил на себя мрачный настрой и толкнул двойные двери склада.  
У него успело сформироваться представление о том, каким может быть собрание суперзлодеев, и увиденное им соответствовало довольно точно: серый пол склада, пестрый шторм костюмов и масок, гул голосов, обсуждающих пропущенные дни рождения, отпуска на Карибах, цены на бирже, пока человек в черном лабораторном халате проверял, включен ли микрофон. На столе были сервированы сырные тарелки и крекеры. Стив посмотрел на них с интересом, но нет. _Суперзлодейский_ сыр и _суперзлодейские крекеры_.  
Он сосредоточил свой взгляд на Саботаже, так же известном как Марк Тренто, так же известном как кто угодно, кем он мог вздумать себя назвать. Человек в черном халате. Если прищуриться и выпить очень, очень много алкоголя, можно было заметить небольшое внешнее сходство с Тони. Тот же возраст, темные волосы, бородка-эспаньолка – но когда Стив попытался подумать о Саботаже в ключе, близком к сексуальному, у него разболелся живот.  
Стив прибыл одним из последних. Еще пара опаздывающих вошли, обменялись парой приветствий – Стив забеспокоился, что члены Инициативы распознают в нем чужака, но между всеми сердечными «хаха, хотите посмотреть на фото моих детей?» и «шучу, конечно, иначе мне пришлось бы вас убить» было еще некоторое количество одиночек. У задней стены от заметил человека, покрытого зеленой слизью, в другой стороне – женщину, длинные волосы которой были заплетены в косу и обернуты вокруг ее груди. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Никто не обратил лишнего внимания на Стива.  
Саботаж постучал пальцем по микрофону и послушал, как он визжит. Все дружно поморщились в его сторону.  
– Хорошо, мы приступаем, – сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы, – спасибо, что собрались здесь сегодня. Не то, чтобы у вас был выбор, если хотите урвать свою долю акций Инициативы, когда наша компания наконец взлетит.  
– Да! – Воскликнула женщина в облегающем костюме, расписанном молниями. – И когда же это произойдет? Когда твоя ручная зверушка поделится знаниями, как довести технологию ACR до ума?  
– Прошло десять лет, – подхватил мужчина из толпы, – мы все были очень терпеливы.  
– Да, – согласился Саботаж, сужая глаза, – и за эти десять лет я организовал множество афер и ограблений, сделавших вас всех миллионерами. Наука – медленный и мучительный процесс. Как думаете, сколько людей лишились конечностей в ходе «Манхэттенского проекта»? А они все были на несколько порядков умнее любого из вас.  
Пока они общались, Стив начал осматривать склад на предмет выходов, анализировать окружение в поске подсказок о том, как действовать дальше. Попытаться захватить Саботажа в плен? Где? Как? Была ли возможность застать Саботажа наедине, где никто бы их не видел? Планирование миссии наполовину состояло из добычи информацию, и наполовину – из возможности действовать в любых условиях; не умеющий адаптироваться солдат быстро становился мертвым солдатом.  
В этот момент у него появилось щекотное ощущение в затылке, внезапная сонливость. В воздухе витал какой-то острый аромат, похожий на лакрицу, и он усиливался с каждой секундой. Члены Инициативы полезли в свои сумки или в коробки, стоявшие под стульями, доставая из них респираторы. Стив быстро проверил коробку под своим стулом, но она была пуста. Его пальцы ударились о металл. _Плохие новости, пора выметаться отсюда_ , подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он старался двигаться спокойно и непринужденно, пробираясь к выходу, но не успел он дойти, как его зрение помутнело и расплылось. Что бы ни происходило, оно происходило _очень быстро_. Собравшиеся наблюдали за ним из своих респираторов, большими, застывшими пластмассовыми глазами.  
Он попытался побежать.  
Кто-то засмеялся. Кто-то, черт их подери, начал аплодировать.  
Стив бежал – но было слишком поздно. Он уже вдохнул достаточно газа, ущерб был нанесен. Уже на стоянке его колени подломились, прямо между двумя канареечно-желтыми полосами дорожной разметки. Он почувствовал, что падает на землю, и с тихим нецензурным возгласом провалился во тьму.

* 

Когда он пришел в себя, у Стива было такое ощущение, что в его голове какой-то музыкальный коллектив наяривает румбу. Он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от приступа острой боли, но заставил себя снова их открыть. Затылок болел и казался размякшим, как старый помятый фрукт.  
Он осмотрелся. Его швырнули в камеру, где не было ничего, кроме маленькой постели, стальной двери и решетки в полу под кроватью. Он взялся за решетку и потянул изо всех сил, которых, признаться, было немало, но решетка не поддалась. Видимо, она была сделана из какого-то супер-крепкого металла – если Инициатива могла воспроизвести цепную реакцию антиматерии, Стив сомневался, что создание подобного сплава ради особенных пленников стало бы для нее проблемой.  
Он потер затылок, ощупывая шишку. Видимо, приложился головой об кровать, когда его забрасывали в камеру, без сознания. Жаль, что удар не смог привести его в чувство.  
Стив взглянул на свои часы. Три часа.  
Пеппер обещала продержать Тони до шести утра, потом ей надо было лететь в Мюнхен. У него оставалось три часа. Он мог либо махнуть рукой на это ограничение и заняться выслеживанием Саботажа, либо постараться вернуться до того, как Тони узнает о его вылазке, – он предпочитал первый вариант, но реальные шансы того, что Саботаж все еще находился в здании, стремились к нулю. Еще менее вероятно было то, что Саботаж просто ограничился повышением уровня своей личной безопасности до уровня 11 из 10.  
_Ладно_ , подумал Стив, сохраняя самообладание. Собраться с силами и начать сначала. Он снова попытал счастья с решеткой, сдвинув кровать в сторону и уперевшись ногами в пол для устойчивости. Снова безуспешно. Стив стиснул зубы.  
Он попробовал проделать то же с дверью, дергая ее изо всех сил, напрягая мышцы до предела, но добился лишь ссадин на ладонях.  
Тони научил его, как изготовить простую взрывчатку из домашних подручных средств, но, увы, никаких подручных средств здесь не было. Только простыня, и Стив мог придумать ей множество применений, например, в качестве удавки, но увы, взорвать дверь или решетку в полу она была не способна (он мог практически слышать голос Тони, откалывающего шуточку о том, что простыни буквально горят под ними, – эх, Стив мог мечтать).  
Он забрался на кровать и принялся обшаривать все темные уголки в поиске чего угодно, что могло потом пригодиться. Скрытую камеру, любую трещинку. Не обнаружив ничего ни на стенах, ни на полу, он улегся на живот и сунул пальцы в решетку, пытаясь что-нибудь нащупать.  
– Привет? – Раздался внезапный тихий голос с бекназийским акцентом.  
– Ксакаста? – Спросил Стив. – Это ты?  
– Да.  
– Ты тоже здесь?  
– Нет, – прошептала мать Ару, – но камера и переговорное устройство спрятаны под решеткой. Я в другой камере, на другом конце здания. Меня охраняют, но сейчас они уверены, что я занята работой на своем компьютере.  
– Как-то бесполезно, на мой взгляд, запихивать камеру _под кровать_ , тебе не кажется? – Спросил Стив.  
– В ней есть режим рентгеновидения.  
– Вот как.  
– Слушай внимательно, – торопливо заговорила Ксакаста, – у меня мало времени. Они скоро заметят, что я не работаю над калибровкой ACR и придут. Слушай меня. Через две минуты я закончу взламывать систему безопасности этого здания. Дверь твоей камеры откроется. Выходи, иди налево, затем направо, затем опять налево. Тебе встретятся бугаи Инициативы, но, хочется надеяться, не все сразу. Позаботишься о них.  
– С удовольствием. – Веско сказал Стив. Ксакаста продолжила торопливо шептать:  
– Когда выберешься, найди большой дуб в паре ярдов слева от главного входа на склад. Я кое-что припрятала там. Ару будет знать, что с этим делать. Ва Старк тоже.  
Стив прижался к решетке лицом.  
– Ты в порядке? Я мог бы вытащить тебя.  
– Не сегодня, – смиренно ответила Ксакаста, – меня охраняют куда тщательнее, чем тебя. Найди флэш-накопитель под деревом. И возвращайся.  
– Обязательно, – ответил Стив. – Спасибо.  
– Две минуты. – Повторила она, и Стив быстро поднялся на ноги. Он ждал, приведя тело в состояние полной боевой готовности, сосредоточившись и мысленно настроившись на то, что вот-вот должно было произойти. Он оставил щит дома, а бойцы Инициативы, конечно, отобрали его пистолет, но он сжал пальцы в кулаки. Этого вполне хватит. Он выжидающе смотрел на дверь, пока не услышал тихое «Вперед!» Ксакасты.  
Первый охранник встретился сразу за дверью его камеры – очевидно, нес вахту. Стив заехал ему коленом, сломав челюсть. Еще двое попались за углом. Одного Стив протаранил и всем своим телом приложил об стену, вторую вырубил ударом кулака с разворота.  
На него набежал еще один охранник, с голубыми вспышками электричества между сетчатыми перчатками. Стив ухватился за какую-то перекладину, свисавшую с потолка, и в полную силу пнул его обеими ногами в грудь. Охранник отлетел назад и рухнул: одна рука подвернулась под его ногу, и он ударил током сам себя.  
– Нечего баловаться с опасными игрушками. – Наставительно сказал ему Стив.  
Еще больше охранников обнаружилось за углом, и у него голова пошла кругом. Откуда у Инициативы было _столько_ боевых ресурсов? Стив не видел столько народу во время собрания. Наемники, скорее всего; стена мышц, чтобы удержать Ксакасту и других ценных пленников в их уютных камерах. Стив ненавидел наемников за эту продажность. К счастью, тот факт, что это были обычные наемники, означал, что Капитану Америке было не о чем беспокоиться. В спаррингах он почти на равных дрался с Тором, он мог справиться с кучкой наемных громил.  
Раздался вой сирены. Было почти четыре часа: на дорогу домой оставалось два. Что там говорили о людях в таких ситуацих? Ах да: попался, голубчик. Стиву было наплевать. Он двигался быстро, прорываясь сквозь ряды головорезов. Потом ему попался настоящий член Инициативы, одетый в темно-красное. Он обстрелял Стива огненными шарами, и Стиву пришлось прятаться за ящиками, пока он смог подобраться к противнику, повалить его на пол и вырубить одним ударом. Примерно в таком темпе ему пришлось продвигаться дальше, и Стив заставил себя действовать методично, сначала вынося отдельных злодеев, затем группы из двух-трех мерзавцев. Когда он добрался до основного зала складского помещения, его там уже ждали остальные и, мать честная, это было именно то, чего они с Ксакастой пытались избежать. Общая свалка, все на одного.  
Что ж, приходилось приноравливаться. Стив собрался вколотить немного старой доброй американской справедливости в их суперзлодейские головы.  
К пяти часам он закончил. Сирена продолжала надрываться, сам Саботаж ему так и не встретился, что означало, что его наверняка поджидало еще некоторое количество членов Инициативы, надеясь его скрутить. Он не мог знать, сколько их осталось, какое у них было оружие, так что он решил перейти к тактическому отступлению. Он собирался обязательно вернуться с подкреплением.  
Он начал избегать врагов, вместо того чтобы драться с ними, ловко уворачиваясь от их кулаков и пуль, уверенно пробираясь к выходу. Вот уже он выбрался в морозную утреннюю тьму и поспешил к своему мотоциклу. Ключи у него, естественно, отобрали, но он быстро нашел запасные, предусмотрительно спрятанные неподалеку. Он увидел, как толпа негодяев валит из дверей склада, и поспешно завел мотор. Он вырулил со стоянки под визг тормозов, заставляя отпрыгивать в стороны тех злодеев, кто еще пытался его обстреливать: прижавшись к мотоциклу как можно теснее, он часто петлял, избегая пуль, и старался держаться под прикрытием других припаркованных машин.  
Наконец, и склад, и толпа врагов остались позади. Он пронесся мимо большого дуба, но сейчас был неподходящий момент, чтобы останавливаться и искать сокровище Ксакасты – его продолжали обстреливать. Он собирался вскоре вернуться.  
Пять пятнадцать, показало треснувшее стекло его часов. Мотор взревел, и Стив превысил практически все скоростные ограничения в штате.  
Если бы только он успел домой раньше Тони, тогда Тони никогда бы об этом не узнал. Тони никогда не пришлось бы на него разозлиться – у него не было никаких оснований злиться, Стив действовал в лучших интересах команды, но Тони вряд ли был способен это понять. Тони все еще плохо воспринимал идею командной игры. Он разозлился бы, что Стив не взял его с собой, и наговорил бы _ужасных_ гадостей.  
Поздно.  
Стив добрался до Манхэттена, затем до Башни, затем на лифте до пентхауса, хотя по лестнице, наверное, было бы быстрее.  
Он ворвался в пентхаус как раз в тот момент, когда Тони допрашивал Ару на кухне.  
– Куда к чертям собачьим подевался Стив? – Требовал он.  
– Я не знаю. – Отвечала Ару.  
– Ты серьезно думаешь, что я в это поверю? Я знаю, что вы двое образовали свой маленький альянс за моей спиной. Скрываете страшные вещи от бедного, измученного, глупого Тони. Ведь так? В этом ваш гениальный план?  
– Н-нет... – выдавила Ару.  
– Оставь ее в покое. – Сказал Стив, подходя к ним. Тони резко обернулся, и выражение облегчения мелькнуло на его лице, пока не сменилось яростью.  
– О, привет, Стив, так мило с твоей стороны заглянуть на огонек, – процедил Тони, – захотелось мороженку посреди ночи? А мне принес? – Он скрестил руки на груди. – Я имею в виду, какого хрена? Даже если на тебя посреди ночи напало желание бить морды злодеям, ты не мог хотя бы смс-ку скинуть? Мог сказать «Эй Тони, я тут нашел кучку засранцев, которые очень стремились испортить тебе жизнь, что ты думаешь по этому поводу?»?!  
– Я действовал в твоих же интересах, – твердо сказал Стив, – это была сольная миссия.  
– Ты мог меня хотя бы проинструктировать! – Тони сорвался. – Я большой мальчик, я могу справиться с такой информацией. Что, я сказал вчера ночью, что ты вытрахал мне мозги? Я не имел в виду в _прямом смысле_!  
– О чем ты говоришь?!  
– О чем _ты_ говоришь?!  
– Я говорю о том, что ты ни черта о себе не заботишься! – Не выдержал Стив. Отчаяние Тони спровоцировало его собственное. Он услышал, как исказился его голос. – Я бы тебя сейчас даже в качестве подкрепления не взял, потому что ты стал бы помехой. Тебе не хватает дисциплины, тебе приходится постоянно говорить, когда надо остановиться, и ты всегда злишься, когда тебе это говорят!  
– Ты сам веришь, что это именно то, что ты делал – старался ради меня? – Презрительно ухмыльнулся Тони. – Или просто Капитан Америка, Одинокий Герой, не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь испортил его сольный стиль?  
– Что?!  
– Мы, твою мать, _женаты_ , и у меня такое ощущение, что я даже не... – Голос Тони звучал глухо, безнадежно. – Такое ощущение, что я – какая-то вешалка для одежды. Предмет мебели, о котором ты вспоминаешь, только когда он становится полезен. Или когда я танцую для тебя на своих кукольных ниточках. Потому что только так я могу привлечь твое внимание, верно? Танцующая вешалка, вот я кто.  
– Ты меня окончательно запутал, – сказал Стив, – вешалка? Тони, что ты несешь? Я старался, как лучше, я не пытался тебя смертельно оскорбить, или что-то в таком духе. – Он потер грудь костяшками пальцев, размазывая кровь. В то же время он заметил свое отражение в зеркале – темные волосы выглядели очень странно.  
– Ты не пытался меня смертельно оскорбить, тебя просто не учили делиться в детском саду, верно?  
– Чем тут было делиться? – Сказал Стив первое, что пришло в голову. Ару в тот момент уже убралась из кухни, подальше с линии огня, но он все равно понизил голос. – Этот брак _не настоящий_.  
– Ты тупой хер. – Сказал Тони тихо.  
Стив вспылил.  
– Не смей со мной так разговаривать. – Приказал он, и его голос прозвучал намного грубее, чем ему доводилось звучать долгое, долгое время. Почему Тони так упрям? Разве он не понимает, что Стив сделал это _ради_ него, а не назло ему? Почему Тони так эгоистичен?  
– Не разговаривать с тобой? – Процедил Тони. – Сейчас? Вообще без проблем. – Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

*

Стив не был трусом. Если когда-нибудь биографы соберутся написать о его жизни – какие бы небылицы они не придумали об его исчезновении из Второй Мировой Войны, об этой его скоропалительной женитьбе, – некоторые вещи они не написали бы никогда. С другой стороны, едва ли можно было назвать трусом человека, который приделал ракетные двигатели к своим ногам.  
В спальне, позднее тем вечером, Стив молча переоделся из джинсов в клетчатые шорты. Какое-то время он разглядывал себя в зеркале, запуская пальцы в свои каштановые волосы.  
– Странно выглядит. – Сообщил он своему отражению.  
Тони лежал в постели, подолжая работать над своими записями. Он ничего не сказал, когда Стив вошел, а тихий Тони был опасным Тони.  
– Хотя, если подумать, – продолжил Стив задумчиво, – мне доводилось одеваться в платье во время войны. Чтобы пробираться во вражеский лагерь. Мы с Баки так делали.  
– Из тебя получилась бы очень неубедительная женщина. – Сказал Тони.  
– Ты думаешь? – Стив сделал вид, что демонстративно разминает мышцы. Обернуть все в шутку, подумал он. Заставить Тони рассмеяться. Им будет легче пережить эту ссору, если они оба станут снова друг друга подкалывать. – Не выйдет из меня белокурой секс-бомбы? Наверно, ты прав. Я раньше подшучивал над Баки, что он был намного симпатичнее и женственнее меня.  
– Прости, ты напрашиваешься на комплименты? – Равнодушно спросил Тони, и Стив опустил руки.  
– Слушай... – начал он.  
– ...Я говорил сегодня с Маджумдар. – Перебил Тони. – Попросил ее подготовить документы о разводе. Как только я получу свой оправдательный приговор, мы сможем их подписать.  
– Прямо так сразу. – Стив почувствовал неприятный привкус во рту, на языке.  
– Нет смысла продолжать этот мучительный _ненастоящий_ брак дольше, чем это необходимо. – Сказал Тони безо всякого выражения. – Я уверен, у тебя есть огромное количество дел, которыми ты хотел бы заняться, людей, с которыми ты предпочел бы проводить время.  
Стиву захотелось подойти к нему и схватить за плечи. Мучительный? Вот как Тони на самом деле о нем думал? Весь этот брак был подставой, обманом, а сегодня они только и делали, что ругались, но все равно, было в их коротком семейном прошлом и что-то хорошее. Если только Стив не придумал это все – он подумал о том, как Тони стонал во время секса с ним – кто знает, может, Тони со всеми так стонал, даже со своим дорогим клиентом Алексом.  
Костяшки пальцев Стива снова побелели. Он знал, что этот момент однажды наступит, но он не думал, что это будет – что ему будет так больно. Видеть Тони, сидящего на кровати с таким видом, словно Стив – чужой, посторонний человек, от которого ему не терпелось избавиться.  
Он целовал этот рот, подумал Стив. Он касался его пальцами и слышал, как Тони смеется от удовольствия. Но, может быть, это все было притворством. Тони очень легко очаровывал людей, возможно, он просто хотел, чтобы Стив ненадолго почувствовал себя _желанным_.  
Видимо, он заметил, как Стив одинок, и просто пожалел его. Тони всегда питал слабость к одиноким грустным людям, когда он удосуживался их заметить, что случалось нечасто. Но у него была потрясающая способность _сострадать_ , мягкость и нежность скрывались за сиянием его самоуверенной звездной улыбки.  
Внезапно Стив понял. В самый худший, самый неподходящий момент. Почему он так себя вел, разгадку всех тайн. Стоя там и глядя на свое чужое отражение в зеркале, на силуэт Тони, листавшего свои записи, что-то быстро писавшего огрызком карандаша. Стив смотрел на него и чувствовал, что снова падает в воду, под лед, и бесконечная серость неба растянулась над ним, и откуда-то издалека доносилось гудение самолета.  
Теперь он знал и понимал, почему все прочитанные им книги так много говорили о любви, пережевывали эту тему с одержимостью, словно это был какой-то монстр, способный пожрать жалкие остатки твоего психического здоровья.  
И Стив додумался сказать это первым. _Этот брак не настоящий_. Он произнес эти слова, не подумав, и Тони их услышал.  
Ему срочно требовалась лекция о том, что со всем этим делать. Ему нужен был план действий в чрезвычайных ситуациях, что угодно, чтобы сделать ситуацию менее.  
Почему он не подготовился заранее? Он ведь знал, к чему все шло.  
Нет.  
Хватит врать.  
Ни черта он не знал.

*

Он вернулся к складу под покровом ночи и откопал тайник под дубом. Там была спрятана флэшка, как Ксакаста и обещала. Стив подумал о том, как ей удалось спрятать его там, зарыв в грязь – охранники время от времени выпускали ее наружу? Его грудь болезненно сжалась, но он привез флэшку Ару с Тони, которые тут же воткнули ее в компьютер.  
– Тут схемы здания и пароли доступа. – Сказал Тони. Он по-прежнему избегал смотреть на Стива. Когда они встречались взглядами, он быстро отводил глаза.  
Ару сияла от гордости.  
– Ты действительно с ней разговаривал? – Спросила она в миллионный раз.  
– Действительно-действительно разговаривал, – подтвердил он, – твоя мама – настоящая бомба.  
– Так и есть, правда? – Ару восторженно улыбнулась. – Я не могу поверить, что Инициатива выдала ей компьютер и даже не подозревала, как плохо это может для них обернуться. Моя мама – настоящий технологический гений, совсем как ты, Ва Старк. – Она практически вибрировала от волнения – и, если серьезно, кто мог ее винить? Дело шло к финальной битве, к великому освобождению. У нее были очень неплохие шансы встретиться со своей мамой впервые за десять лет. Стив не мог не улыбаться, глядя на нее. Она улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Собираем всех Мстителей, – сказал Тони, откатываясь от экранов на своем офисном стуле, – и я знаю, я знаю – кто бы мог подумать, что я вдруг стану Мистером Командной Работой. Близится конец света.  
– Собираем всех Мстителей, – пообещал ему Стив, но Тони не стал выглядеть радостнее.

– Ну, каков наш план? – Спросил Клинт, когда прибыл. – Забегаем, даем под задницу плохишам, находим карточку «бесплатное освобождение из тюрьмы» с именем Тони?  
– Мы находим и задерживаем Саботажа, – ответил ему Стив, пока все Мстители и Ару собирались вокруг него, – он глава этой лиги, он должен будет знать больше всего об убийстве Унды. Находим и заставляем его признаться.  
– Как именно мы это делаем? – Спросил Брюс.  
– Похоже, он не из тех, кому легко развязать язык, – согласилась Наташа, – но мы можем попытаться, конечно. Хотя я предложила бы сделать упор на обыск его офиса и компьютеров. Так мы можем найти какой-нибудь сочный компромат, а потом выжать из него чистосердечное признание.  
– Такой план нам тоже подходит. – Сказал Стив. – Нанесение тяжелых травм не обязано быть единственным решением проблемы.  
– Я понадоблюсь вам. – Сказала Ару, и все повернулись и уставились на нее.  
– Плохая идея, малышня. – Сказал Тони.  
– Когда вы будете захватывать Саботажа. Потребуется процедура законного ареста – бекназийский суд не признает, если вы просто дадите ему по голове и заставите сдаться. Никто из вас не может провести процедуру ареста, вы супергерои, а не офицеры полиции. – Ару постучала пальцами по столу. – Я – официальный представитель судебной системы Бекнази, я могу это сделать. Я нужна вам там.  
– Ты слишком молода и не имеешь боевой подготовки. – Возразил Стив.  
– Сколько лет было солдатам, который сражались вместе с тобой в Мировой Войне? – Парировала Ару. Стив промолчал.  
– Я присмотрю за ней, – предложил Брюс, – держись поближе ко мне.  
– Спасибо. – Ответила Ару.  
– Также и я! – Объявил Тор. – Мы позаботимся, чтобы тебе не был приченен никакой вред.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал Стив, потому что – что еще он мог сказать? Он еще раз посмотрел на схему здания, проверяя, что помнит ее наизусть, и поднял свой щит. – Погнали.  
Они решили атаковать как можно быстрее, чтобы Инициатива не успела уложить чемоданы и переехать в новое укрытие, которое стало бы их штабом на следующий месяц. Время не могло бы быть более удачным – на самой грани. Подъезжая к складу, Мстители увидели грузовики и микроавтобусы, и наемников Инициативы, выносящих лабораторное оборудование из здания. Все замерло, как только приближение Мстителей было замечено. Стив подал сигнал «полный вперед».  
– Найдите Саботажа, найдите Ксакасту! – Прокричал он. – Не дайте уликам исчезнуть!  
Тони первым ринулся в бой. Железный Человек спикировал на команду, переносившую шкафы с документами, и раскидал их, как кегли.  
Тор прыгнул следом, потрясая молотом.  
Клинт взобрался на крышу микроавтобуса и начал посылать стрелы одну за другой.  
Наташа выполнила двойное сальто и пнула двоих головорезов в челюсти, затем круто развернулась и метнула кинжал в третьего, который пытался к ней подкрасться.  
В такие моменты Стив любил свою команду больше всего на свете. Капитан Америка побежал, посылая щит вперед себя, прямо в лицо бандиту, несшему какой-то ящик. Он подхватил упавший щит и переключился на следующего врага, соблюдая боевой ритм.  
Воспользовавшись паузой, он посмотрел через плечо на Брюса и Ару, которые прятались за припаркованными грузовиками с ноутбуками на коленях.  
– Нашли Саботажа? – Крикнул он.  
– Пока нет! – Отозвался Брюс. – Ару перекрывает здание, перезаписывая коды доступа! Он просто не сможет выбраться!  
– Что?! – Удивился Тони, подлетая к ним слева и вырубая очередного наемника. – Брюс, ты позволишь маленькой девочке сделать больше, чем ты?  
– В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ГОВОРЮ: Я УЖЕ ДОСТИГЛА ВОЗРАСТА ЗРЕЛОСТИ, ПРИНЯТОГО У МОЕГО НАРОДА!!! – Заорала Ару, густо краснея, но Тони всего лишь рассмеялся. Это было похоже на начало очень странной дружбы, хотя как такая дружба могла «работать», Стив предпочел никогда не думать.  
Наемники, работавшие снаружи, были легкими мишенями. Разобравшись с ними, Мстители поспешили в здание склада, где их ожидали Саботаж и его команда. Ару открыла замки, пропустила их внутрь и снова заперла двери. Внутри было темно, кругом царил беспорядок, свойственный любому переезду: ящики и компьютеры повсюду, мотки проводов под ногами, словно гигантские спагетти.  
– Разделимся. – Решил Стив, и они разделились. Тони и Тор двинулись в правую сторону, Клинт и Наташа – в левую. Стив, Брюс и Ару пошли прямо, в центральную часть склада. На этот раз у них были с собой респираторы. Больше никаких сюрпризов.  
Пройдя весь этаж, они нашли коридор, ведущий в заднюю часть здания. Оттуда доносились голоса – несколько мужских, один женский. Бекназийский акцент. Похоже, они спорили. Раздался громкий шлепок, затем звук падающего тела. Стив попытался схватить Ару, но не успел – она пулей ринулась вперед, едва услышав первые звуки голоса своей мамы.  
– Ару! – Крикнул Стив.  
– Ох дерьмо. – Прокомментировал Брюс. Стив погнался за Ару и легко ее настиг, но было поздно – охранники, окружавшие Ксакасту, уже поняли, что их обнаружили. Они держали пистолеты наготове, и Стиву пришлось ухватить Ару за воротник и швырнуть за ближайший угол. Сам он укрылся за щитом и крепко держал его, противостоя граду пуль, разлетавшихся рикошетом.  
При этом он не забывал считать про себя количество выстрелов. Когда противникам понадобилось перезарядить обоймы, он снова появился из-за щита и вырубил их по одному, с точной методичностью, которой наверняка гордились бы его старые военные начальники. _Сынок, ты отлично справился_ , он мог представить, как они говорят это, и противник был стремительно повержен, и тогда среди бессознательных тел он обнаружил исхудавшую, изможденную бекназийку, под правым глазом которой стремительно наливался цветом огромный фингал.  
Ару бросилась к матери. Стив поморщился – Ксакаста выглядела так, что вряд ли смогла бы сама удержать в руках тарелку с едой. Но мать и дочь одинаково быстро стремились навстречу друг другу, и потом Ксакаста обняла дочь с такой силой, что ноги Ару болтались над землей. Они затараторили по-бекназийски, но Стив предусмотрительно надел свой электронный переводчик, и поэтому мог слышать, как Ксакаста без конца повторяла: «Моя дорогая девочка, моя дорогая, любимая, гениальная доченька».  
Это был очень приятный момент. Стив был горд.  
Но все хорошее кончается. Коммуникатор Стива затрещал и заговорил голосом Тони:  
– Нашел Саботажа. – Сообщил он. – Их реактор нестабилен. Похоже, совсем слетел с катушек. Вот-вот рванет. Надо деактивировать систему. _Блядь_. – Раздался белый шум.  
Стив отреагировал раньше, чем подумал. Было похоже, что у Тони крупные неприятности – это было единственное, что имело значение. Когда он нашел огромный зал, в котором находились Тони и Саботаж – Стив добежал первым – они уже дрались. Саботаж носил такие же электрические перчатки, какие Стив уже видел на одном из охранников. Но простой охранник был глуп и неуклюж, а Саботаж был кошмарно быстр, и когда перчатки касались брони Железного Человека, раздавался звук электрического разряда, и Саботажу удавалось отыскивать уязвимые крепления и стыки, чтобы направить ток в цель.  
Стив ворвался между ними, отвлекая внимание злодея на себя. Уже тогда, отражая и нанося молниеносные удары, он заметил сбоку нестабильный реактор: он сиял синим светом с одной стороны, трясся от перегрева и время от времени мигал яркими вспышками.  
– Я пошел! – Выдохнул Тони и метнулся к нему, на ходу демонтируя броню Железного Человека, чтобы освободить пальцы, подскочил к компьютеру рядом с реактором, видимо, панели управления, и начал работать. Его пальцы с бешеной скоростью летали по клавиатуре. Знал ли он, что надо делать, подумалось Стиву. Знал ли он, как предотвратить взрыв реактора?  
Идиотский вопрос. Это был Тони Старк, а Тони Старк очень прилежно изучал цепные реакции антиматерии. Стив верил, что он сможет найти решение – ему просто требовалось время.  
Стив мог дать ему время. Сражаясь с Саботажем, уворачиваясь от ударов током, нанося пинки и удары, когда появлялась возможность. Саботаж дрался яростно, боец в той же степени, что и ученый, и Стив вспомнил один из отчетов, откопанных Наташей: там упоминалось, что Саботаж обучался боевым искусствам с элитным боевым отрядом в Гималаях. Он был тяжелым противником, и Стив ухнул от напряжения, принимая очередную атаку электрической перчаткой на щит.  
– Тони! – Позвал он.  
– Работаю!! – Крикнул Тони, и да, даже в ссоре из них получалась отличная команда. Они могли с этим справиться, подумал Стив и заехал суперзлодею кулаком в челюсть; тот упал, но неизменно снова поднялся.  
Внезапно Саботаж развернулся и кинулся наутек. Стив погнался за ним, уворачиваясь от молний, которые Саботаж принялся метать в него через плечо каждые несколько секунд. Он совершенно точно _не_ собирался дать негодяю сбежать, не единого шанса. Этот человек должен был ответить за свои злодеяния. Он уверенно продолжал погоню, но Саботаж так же уверенно оставался на полшага впереди. Помещение, куда они забежали, видимо, раньше содержало большое количество компьютеров – судя по множеству пустых терминалов, стоявших вдоль стен. Саботаж быстро посмотрел вверх, на потолочное окно, но Стив был готов к такому повороту. Он бросился вперед и схватил врага за лодыжку, когда тот попытался подтянуться вверх.  
– Никуда ты от меня не денешься, гад. – Выдавил Стив.  
...В этот момент пол закачался у Стива под ногами.  
– Тони!! – Заорал он, и Тони отозвался в коммуникаторе.  
– Вырубаю реактор, – быстро говорил он, – но по дороге будет немного трясти, пристегните ремни!  
Талант к драматическим преуменьшениям у его Тони, определенно. Все здание ходило ходуном вокруг них, местами проваливался пол, по потолку бежали трещины. Здоровенные куски потолка падали тут и там, одно такое падение заставило его выпустить из рук ногу Саботажа – Стив среагировал быстро и снова прижал его к полу. Тот взъярился, собираясь ответить электрическим ударом, но тут фундамент здания издал чудовищный стон, словно зверский вопль голодного зверя, уставшего ждать.  
– Отключил!! – Провозгласил Тони, и в то же мгновение потолок рухнул и вся комната обвалилась, утонув в столбе пыли.

Кто-то звал его по имени.  
Его нос забило пылью, а рот – цементом, и как минимум одна ногда была сломана, как минимум в двух местах. Он медленно возвращался в сознание.  
Кто-то звал его по имени.  
– Я опять отключился, да? – Пробормотал Стив, с трудом ворочая языком во рту. – Что-то я увлекся этим делом. Ненавижу это место.  
– Стив... – Он посмотрел вверх, моргая, в пронзительный свет, и ух ты, прямо над ним было небо. Он был уверен, что раньше неба не было – видимо, потолок приказал долго жить. – Стив. – Снова сказал кто-то, и его взгляд сфокусировался, позволил рассмотреть Тони. Тони раскапывал придавившие его обломки, негромко повторяя:  
– Держись, боже, Стив, держись, я тебя вытащу.  
Он копал голыми руками, Тони. Стив хотел сказать ему, что в броне получилось бы эффективнее, но почему-то не получилось составить нужные слова вместе. Голова болела.  
– Господи. – Произнес Тони, и что-то странное случилось с его голосом, он исказился, словно Тони говорил в электронный искажатель. Нормальный голос не мог звучать так глухо. Ничей голос не должен был звучать так испуганно. – Стив, просто будь в порядке, лады? Мне критически необходимо, чтобы ты был в порядке.  
Стив лежал на развалинах склада с ногой, раздавленной обломком стены.  
– _Я в порядке_. – С трудом прохрипел он.  
– Господи. – Повторил Тони, и Стив не был большим фанатом богохульства, но все было простительно, когда окровавленные пальцы Тони коснулись его лица, ощупывая нос, рот, глаза. – Я думал, _ты умер_.  
Каким-то образом это показалось Стиву абсолютно абсурдным, еще более абсурдным, чем все прочее, что успело произойти за последнее время.  
– _Сл... жнее убить меня, чем... это_. – Проговорил он, закрывая глаза от боли, но Тони принялся его трясти.  
– Не закрывай глаза, – приговаривал он, – ленивая ты жопа, не вздумай закрывать глаза.  
– _Я не ленивая, я ох... нен в постели_. – Пробормотал Стив. Почему Тони выглядел таким расстроенным? Думать было все сложнее и сложнее – он с удовольствием предпочел бы заснуть, прямо здесь. На солнышке было тепло, и Тони бережно держал его лицо обеими ладонями. Он не отказался бы оставаться в таком положении до-о-олгое время, подумал Стив, зевая. Хотя была одна вещь. Он внезапно вспомнил. Он хотел обязательно рассказать Тони одну вещь, кажется, это было очень важно.  
– Я всегда счастлив, когда я с тобой. – Сообщил он. Это было оно? Наверно. Прозвучало правильно, по крайней мере.  
Вот дыхание Тони звучало неправильно. Оно стало какое-то странное, совсем как его голос. Стив хотел проявить беспокойство – может, Тони стоило обратиться к врачу? Но оставаться в сознании стало совсем тяжело, и он провалился обратно в сон.

* * * 

Спустя две недели Стив, снова блондин, ковылял к залу судебных заседаний «Д» на костылях. Тони со своей армией адвокатов уже был там. Он подвинулся, освобождая для Стива место, но когда Стив попытался поймать его взгляд, он отвернулся. Значит, возвращаемся к прерванной партии в негляделки, подумал Стив, вздыхая.  
У него остались только самые смутные воспоминания о том, что произошло после того как взбесившийся реактор развалил все здание. Его довольно сильно потрепало, как рассказывали потом доктора. Сотрясение мозга оттого, что на него рухнул склад. Он понятия не имел, что он сказал Тони, пока тот его откапывал, но, очевидно, нечто настолько сногсшибательное, что Тони опять стал его игнорировать. На самом деле, он планировал рассказать Тони о своих чувствах. Тони мог потом сделать с этой информацией, что его душе угодно – но он не смог бы упрекнуть Стива, что тот оставил его в неведении. Стиву просто нужен был подходящий момент.  
Коим _данный момент_ не являлся, очевидно, посреди оживленного зала заседаний.  
Вернемся к хорошим новостям: Саботаж. После спасения мамы Ару, второе лучшее достижение этой битвы. Он был задержан и подлежал допросу – живое доказательство того, что кто-то другой хотел убить Унду, даже если он категорически отказывался в этом признаться.  
Наташа была права: Саботаж не раскололся. Он не собирался выдавать им чистосердечное признание, а самым трагичным в разрушении склада было то, что оно уничтожило большинство серверов Инициативы, хранивших все данные об исследованиях Саботажа. Они обыскали каждую груду мусора, откопали все, что смогли, но нашли не все, даже не большую часть.  
Атмосфера в зале заседаний была напряженной. Маджумдар сказала им утром, что поимка Саботажа и парочки его головорезов и обещала очень сильно укрепить их позиции. Присутствие Ксакасты тоже должно было им помочь. Но увы, показания Ксакасты были жестко раскритикованы имперским обвинителем, который заявил, что ее психическое состояние слишком потрясено и нестабильно – кроме того, она ни разу не слышала, чтобы Саботаж _вслух_ делился планами убить Унду. То, что она догадалась об этом сама, не говорило ничего кроме того, что у нее очень живое воображение.  
Такое же живое, как у адвокатов Тони, сухо добавил обвинитель.  
_Продолжаем нарезать круги_ , в отчаянии подумал Стив. Создавалось впечатление, что судья их поддерживал, если можно было доверять задумчивому выражению лица, с каким он выслушал рассказ Ксакасты, но окончательное решение принимал не он. Это был суд присяжных, а присяжным уже не особенно нравился инопланетянин Тони, и наверняка вызывал досаду застарелый осадок после слухов о том, что Ксакаста была любовницей Унды.  
– Это просто возмутительно, – заявила Кристенсен, сидевшая позади Тони и Стива, когда был объявлен перерыв, – даже если улики косвенные, все равно накопилось уже достаточно обоснованных сомнений в том, что это сделал Тони – с таким количеством сомнений его не должны посадить.  
– Наша судебная система не учитывает обоснованные сомнения, – Сказала Ару. Она сидела рядом с Кристенсен, одетая в длинную черную юбку и блузку с медными пуговицами. – Хотя многие аспекты аналогичны вашим демократическим принципам, есть несколько значительных различий. Например, мы значительно большее значение придаем показаниям о репутации и моральном облике.  
– Да, я в курсе. – Сказал Тони, оборачиваясь. Он положил руки на спинку своего стула, и Стив с трудом подавил желание до него дотронуться, хотя бы совсем легонько. Тони снова выглядел изможденным. – Но Стив уже дал показания, и это не произвело на присяжных никакого видимого впечатления. И это просто маразм какой-то, потому что вы знаете более благонадежного свидетеля, чем Стив?  
– Ты прав, – согласилась Кристенсен, – если бы мы находились в Штатах, ты стал бы снова свободным человеком уже много недель назад.  
– Мой народ не знает Стива, – сказала Ару извиняющимся тоном, – его героическая история значит мало для нас. Нашим эквивалентом такого надежного свидетеля мог бы стать высший жрец... или... – она замолкла и уставилась куда-то вверх. – Извините. – Сказала она, вскакивая с места. – Я сейчас вернусь.  
– Куда это она собралась? – Удивился Тони, наблюдая, как Ару почти выбегает из зала.  
– Без понятия. – Отозвался Стив. Он снова посмотрел на Тони. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Независимо от того, что решат присяжные, я не дам швырнуть тебя в тюрму. Мы сбежим и станем беженцами, если придется.  
– Боюсь, из тебы выйдел плоховатый беженец, Кэп. Взять хотя бы тот факт, что у тебя маленькие ангельские крылышки торчат из головы большую часть времени.  
– Я серьезно. – Сказал Стив. Тони окинул его быстрым взглядом, но ничего не сказал; вместо ответа он развернулся обратно лицом вперед и стал наблюдать, как Маджумдар спорит с подчиненными адвокатами на тему следующего перекрестного допроса.  
– Вы двое напоминаете мне нас с моим бывшим мужем. – Отметила Кристенсен.  
– Вы в разводе? – С опаской уточнил Стив.  
– Он сбежал с проституткой из Кливленда. – Поделилась Кристенсен. – Тупой скот. Никому ни слова, если что. Я сомневаюсь, что послам ООН разрешается обзывать людей тупыми скотами. Даже если они ими являются. Ну в самом деле, ей было _восемнадцать_ , боже мой.  
Стив скорчил гримасу.  
Ару не успела вернуться к началу продолжения. Стив огляделся, но нигде ее не увидел, зато заметил Ксакасту в задних рядах, но она отрицательно покачала головой. В передней части зала имперский обвинитель продолжал повторный допрос одного из охранников, нашедших тело Унды.  
Стиву очень сильно не нравился этот человек. Он был настолько уверен в своей полной правоте, бросаясь такими фразами, как «насколько нам известно, Ва Старк и на Земле известен своим... ненадежным поведением. Ему не доверяет его собственный народ, почему должны доверять мы?» Он сделал многозначительный жест правой рукой, на которой Стив заметил традиционный серебряный браслет, какие носили все бекназийцы. Он напомнил Стиву о том браслете, что сейчас лежал в его кармане, браслете с красным рубином. Он рассеянно его нащупал.  
– За него некому поручиться. – Охранник продолжал разглагольствовать. – Никто не пришел сюда рассказать о том, какой он хороший человек, кроме его мужа, чьи показания я ставлю под сомнение как необъективные. Если Ва Старк так уважаем, так любим на своей планете, как это утверждают его адвокаты, почему в его защиту не дает показания какой-нибудь император?  
– А вот с такими выводами я бы не спешил! – Раздался в зале внезапный голос. Стив повернулся, и одновременно повернулись все присутствующие, и он не мог понять, почему бекназийцы принялись ахать и склонять головы. По крайней мере, не сразу.  
У дверей зала заседаний стоял молодой человек, одетый в белоснежную официальную мантию, сопровождаемый тремя здоровенными телохранителями. За его спиной маячила очень взволнованная Ару.  
Стив наконец узнал его. Это был Эа, парнишка из туалета. Он выглядел совсем иначе без узких штанов, шарфа и кольца в губе, поэтому Стиву понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы его вспомнить.  
Эа двинулся вперед, сопровождаемый своей свитой, и даже судья почтительно опустил взгляд. Только тогда Стив заметил браслеты на обнаженных руках Эа и вспомнил, что ему говорили: пять для императора, шесть для богов.  
Откуда-то провещал герольд:  
– Всем преклонить колена перед Его Святейшеством Эаланом из Дома Ночи, четырнадцатым в династии Императором Бекнази, Высшим Архонтом Церкви Феоса и Владыкой Ста Островов.  
– Девяноста девяти островов, технически, – поправил Эалан, пока все поднимались на ноги, – по-моему, один таки ухнул в море на днях. Надо будет что-то с этим сделать.  
Он прогулочным шагом прошелся по залу.  
– Привет, Харта, как жизнь? – Обратился он к одной из стражниц. – Банитан, старина, давно не виделись. Все еще встречаешься с той симпатичной девчонкой? – Спросил он у имперского обвинителя. Затем ухмыльнулся судье. – Тэнка. Ты здорово похудел.  
– Я очень признателен, что вы заметили. – С улыбкой отозвался судья.  
Император повернулся к скамье присяжных:  
– Привет, присяжные! Я очень рад, что законы нашей страны охраняются группой таких привлекательных людей.  
Стив расслышал, как Ару еле слышно прорычала:  
– Эалан...  
– Извини, Ару, – жизнерадостно отозвался он, – ты предпочла бы, чтобы я ускорил темп?  
К удивлению Стива, Ару не удосужилась понижать голос.  
– Да, я очень хочу, чтобы ты ускорился! – Заявила она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал валандаться, начал говорить более формальным тоном, как полагает твоему статусу, и сделал свою работу!  
– Ни фига себе, – сказал он, – охрана, и вы позволите ей так со мной разговаривать?  
Охрана позволила.  
– Иди!!  
– Иду, иду. – Эалан повернулся к судье Тэнка. – Если суд позволит, я хотел бы выступить в качестве свидетеля и дать показания о репутации и моральном облике Тони Старка.  
Стив впервые услышал, как посторонний бекназиец формально назвал Тони по имени, не прибавив уважительного «ва», но этому мальчишке еще и не такое обращение могло сойти с рук.  
– Я не вижу, чтобы у нас был какой-либо выбор. – Ответил судья. В рядах присяжных возникло некое волнение: они перешептывались между собой, охваченные любопытством. Охранник, которого допрашивали перед этим, удалился с ошеломленным видом. Эалан занял его место, какое-то время уделил приведению своих волос в порядок, затем деловито закинул ногу на ногу.  
– Я не знаком с Тони Старком лично, – начал он, – я не знаю, какое его любимое блюдо, за какие спортивные команды он болеет, может ли он дотянуться языком до локтя. Мы не являемся друзьями, Тони Старк и я, хотя должен признался, я был бы не против подружиться. – Эалан, воззрился на собравшихся, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. – Вот что я знаю: один мой дорогой школьный друг некоторое время жил в доме Тони Старка, пользовался его гостеприимством, и она утверждает, что он хороший человек, что он никогда не смог бы хладнокровно убить Унду. Она отзывается о нем очень высоко, а я никогда, никогда не сомневался в ее суждениях. Если она доверяет Тони Старку, я доверяю тоже.  
– Вот это точно сомнительно, – прошептала Кристенсен у Стива за спиной, – приятель приятеля пришел давать показания о моральном облике?  
Но Эалан был Императором Бекнази, Высшим Архонтом Церкви Феоса и Владыкой Ста Островов, а тут вам не демократия. Стив мог видеть внезапное сомнение в до сего момента жестких лицах присяжных. Стив разрешил себе снова надеяться.  
Эалан тусовался в задней части зала, ожидая завершения суда. Когда судья и присяжные удалились на финальное обсуждение, он закинул ноги на стоящий перед ним стул и заложил руки за голову.  
– Надеюсь, хоть немного помогло. – Сказал он. – Думаю, без косвенных улик в лице Саботажа и Ксакасты шансов было бы совсем мало, а так, если суммировать? Кто знает.  
– Идиот. – Сказала Ару. – Уже само то, что ты сюда пришел? Конечно, помогло.  
– Это было веселее, чем тупить в налоговые реформы, уж это точно. – Согласился Эалан. Он начал стаскивать с себя официальные одежды прямо перед ними. Все непочтительно вытаращились. Когда он стащил кипу белой ткани через голову, то предстал перед всеми в джинсах и майке с эмблемой «Rolling Stones».  
– Клевая майка, правда? – Сказал император. – Послы привезли мне ее в качестве приветственного подарка.  
– Я считала это безумием. – Призналась Кристенсен. – Но Старк познакомился с вами раньше кого-либо из нас, и он обещал, что она вам понравится.  
– И оказался прав, не так ли? – Вставил Тони.  
Стив задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, почему его никогда не звали ни в какую делегацию, летавшую знакомиться с императором. Конфликт расписаний, вероятно; он мог просто отсутствовать, улетев куда-нибудь по делам Мстителей, как это бывало.  
Телохранитель, одетый во все черное, наклонился к императорскому уху и что-то прошептал.  
– Точно, – отозвался Эалан, – мне пора отправляться в Доблесть, меня там ждут переговоры по вопросам торговли. Я сваливаю, ребятки. Удачи всем!  
Он швырнул свою скомканную мантию Ару и неторопливо удалился.  
– Хм, – сказал Тони, – надо позвать его к нам и устроить вечеринку. Он мне нравится.  
И когда, шесть часов спустя, присяжные вернулись в зал, чтобы зачитать оправдательный приговор, Стив решил, что ему тоже нравится.

* * *

В отеле всю ночь праздновали. Явились все: адвокаты и консультанты, Ару с мамой, их немногие бекназийские сторонники. Даже Фьюри заглянул на огонек, опрокинул пару рюмок и исчез во тьме ночи, развевая плащом.  
Естественно, Тони был в центре внимания.  
– Чуваки! Чуваки! Ну-ка все быстро посмотрели на меня! – Позвал он. – Я хочу сказать, так все и должно было закончиться, но все-таки, я хочу сказать. – Кто-то издал неприличный звук. Кто-то из младших юристов засмеялся. – Нет, серьезно, – продолжил Тони, – вы, чуваки, не дали мне разбить себе голову об стену. Вы помогли мне не съехать с катушек. Теперь пейте все, пока не окочуритесь!  
Никого не пришлось уговаривать дважды. Кроме Стива, который замкнуто стоял у стены, в стороне от всех, потягивал свою безалкогольную «Ширли Темпл» и наблюдал за всеобщим весельем. Вся компания набилась к ним в гостиничный номер – довольно просторный номер, да, но все-таки недостаточно, чтобы вместить всех пришедших поздравить Тони. Люди сидели на кровати, и на комоде, и на кухонном столе; музыка, яркий свет, пустые бутылки и пивные банки повсюду.  
Появилась Ару, слегка нетрезвая.  
– Капитан! – Радостно сказала она. – Почему ты не вместе с Ва Старком?  
Стив посмотрел на Тони, практически повисшего на очень красивом после женского пола, с платиновыми волосами.  
– Ару, – начал Стив, – я должен тебе кое в чем признаться. Тони и я – мы не были помолвлены, когда прилетели на Бекнази. Мы не были вместе.  
– Ты хочешь сказать... – она сильно нахмурила брови, изображая глубокую пьяную задумчивость, – что вы _солгали_ во время суда?  
– Уже неважно, – сказал Стив, – Тони был оправдан, так что теперь суд ничего не может с этим сделать.  
– Да. – Не сразу согласилась Ару. Было похоже, что она всерьез задумалась. – Ну и ладно! – Наконец решила она, снова улыбаясь. – Это все в прошлом, верно? Ва Старк и ты не были вместе в самом начале, но теперь-то вы вместе, и я желаю вам вечного счастья! – Она подняла свой стакан и неуклюже чокнулась со стаканом Стива, только Стив не двигался при этом, и в результате Ару пролила свой напиток себе на ноги. – Ой. – Сказала она огорченно.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь. – Сказал Стив. – Мы по-прежнему не вместе. Я жду, когда он отдаст мне бумаги о разводе. – Его взгляд неумолимо возвращался к Тони. Тони смеялся, запрокинув голову.  
– Э? – Сказала Ару.  
– Что? – Стив снова повернулся к ней.  
– Я запуталась. – Призналась она. – В этом диалоге присутствуют приблизительно три лишних чувства, которые мешают мне его понять.  
Стив улыбнулся и отобрал ее пустой стакан.  
– И чем ты планируешь теперь заняться? Когда отпала необходимость следить за нами. Вернешься к инженерному делу?  
Ару покачнулась.  
– Моя мама возглавит компанию Унды. Она... она предложила мне место. Но инженерное дело было в моем прошлом. В прошлом, я не была счастлива. Я хочу заняться чем-нибудь другим. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Я хочу быть смелой.  
– Ты уже очень смелая, ребенок. – сказал Стив и погладил ее по голове. Она отмахнулась от него. – Спасибо, что попросила императора выступить за нас. Это очень помогло.  
– Ах, _Эалан_ , – ее голос наполнился отменным презрением, – он так донимал меня в Натавэне. Все время таскался за мной, бросался ручками мне в голову. Никто никогда не думал, что он унаследует трон, но когда его старшие братья погибли при крушении поезда... В общем, ему досталась корона. Ненавижу его.  
– Ладно, ладно. – Мирно сказал Стив.  
– Н о я говорю серьезно. Я хочу попробовать что-то новое. В Университет Нью-Йорка принимают студентов по обмену с других планет?  
– Даже если не принимают, мы постараемся их переубедить. – Пообещал Стив. – У Тони тысячи связей, он тебя выручит. Он тебе должен.  
– Тебе он тоже должен. – Сказала Ару.  
Пальцы Стива чуть сильнее сжали стакан. Нет, неправда. Тони ничего не был ему должен, потому что Стив получил от этого брака не меньше, чем он. _Но ты так и не рассказал ему о своих чувствах_ , прошептал внутренний голос. Но он пытался. Он же не виноват, что каждый раз, когда он пробовал подобраться к Тони, кто-то еще начинал требовать его внимания – здесь было банально недостаточно места, чтобы они могли хоть ненадолго остаться одни.  
Это было так трудно, подумал Стив. Он начинал сомневаться в себе.  
Стив никогда не сомневался в своих действиях, в битвах, в которых он мог победить. С людьми все было иначе. Люди были _сложные_.  
Люди всегда оставляли Стива позади, умышленно или случайно. По времени, или по собственному выбору, или так, как Тони, который сразу повернулся Стиву спиной, как только они пришли на эту вечеринку – никто не оставался.  
Мысли перемешались в его голове, внизу живота словно образовался холодный провал. Он увидел, как Тони отделился от толпы почитателей и направился к туалету. Стив заставил себя оторваться от стены и последовал за ним.  
– Мне надо с тобой поговорить. – Сказал он.  
– Ты намерен пойти со мной в туалет? – Спросил Тони. – Извини, я предпочел бы уединиться.  
– Мне не потребуется много времени.  
– А мне требуется отлить. – Отрезал Тони. – Поговорим позже. – Он захлопнул дверь перед его носом.  
Стив обдумал вариант поколотить в дверь кулаками, вопя на пределе легких, хотя бы чтоб поставить Тони в неловкое положение перед всеми. Это привлекло бы его внимание, без сомнений. Но он также поставил бы себя в неловкое положение. Черт, ему надо было собраться с мыслями.  
Когда вечеринка начала сбавлять обороты, Маджумдар нашла его на балконе, где он стоял и не предавался мрачным размышлениям, нет, вовсе не предавался.  
– Держи, – она протянула ему конверт, совершенно трезвая на вид, – Старк попросил тебе передать.  
Стив открыл конверт. Да, это они. Документы о разводе. Странным образом, сам Тони еще не расписался ни на одной из страниц, но это было так похоже на него – всегда оставлять последнее слово за собой.  
– Он что-нибудь сказал? – Стив поискал его глазами, но его будущий бывший супруг уже давно исчез из номера с группой инженеров.  
– Ни слова. – Сказала Маджумдар, и Стив криво усмехнулся; ему показалось, что не улыбка, а рыболовный крючок стягивает его рот на бок.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, засовывая бумаги обратно в конверт, – я верну их тебе в течение завтрашнего дня.  
Их номер превратился в настоящий свинарник, так что Стиву пришлось снять еще один, на другой стороне здания. Этот был меньше. Стив включил свет, и он вспыхнул необычно ярко. Он бросил свои ботинки и куртку на пол и босиком прошел на кухню, где он уселся за стол и достал документы и ручку. Он внимательно перечитал их, каждое слово, затем обрисовал все точки над буквами «i» и все черточки в буквах «t».  
Когда он закончил и подсунул конверт под дверь номера Маджумдар, он забрался в свою кровать и натянул одеяла до подбородка. Он слушал гудение небесных щитов за окном и думал о том, как сложно будет заснуть – но день выдался тяжелый. Он отключился, не пролежав и десяти минут.

 

Его разбудил громкий требовательный стук в дверь. Кто бы это ни был, он был довольно настойчив. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Стив выбрался из постели, подошел к двери и посмотрел в глазок. В этом отеле они все были такие мутные, но человек был похож на Тони. Стив поколебался, но все-таки открыл.  
– Привет. – Сказал он.  
Тони выглядел совершенно дерьмово. Немногим лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда он вломился в номер Стива посреди ночи – в этот раз не было крови, никаких следов зверского убийства, но его волосы напоминали грязное гнездо, а глаза были красные и воспаленные. От него несло выпивкой. Стив отступил на шаг, и Тони решительно протиснулся внутрь.  
– Который час? – Стив зевнул. Он посмотрел на часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что ночь уже закончилась. Семь утра – ну надо же. Отсутствие солнечного света на Бекнази иногда шутило шутки с его биологическими часами. Он не мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз доводилось проспать позже рассвета.  
– Тони, ты в порядке? Не то, чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть, но... – его голос сошел на нет, когда он увидел, что Тони держал в руке. – А. Это. – Выговорил он, наконец, потирая затылок. – Я вернул их Маджумдар. Еще довольно рано, чтобы ты их уже получил. Я думал, вы отправились завтракать с той командой инженеров.  
– Да _заткнись_ ты. – Сказал Тони, и в его голосе снова была эта бешеная нотка, как в ту ночь, когда Стив отправился громить Инициативу без него. Интересно, подумал Стив, что могло так его разозлить в этот раз – в этот раз Стив ничего от него не утаил. Чистосердечное признание. Правда, и ничего кроме правды. Он посмотрел на бумаги в руке Тони, вспоминая, что он нацарапал на полях самого последнего листа.  
– Значит, ты видел.  
– Да, я видел, – с сарказмом отозвался Тони, – и я, похоже, действительно полный идиот, потому что я ни черта не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. В смысле – _зачем_?! – Он потряс кипой бумаг перед лицом Стива, слишком быстро, чтобы что-либо разобрать, но Стиву не требовалось лишнее напоминание, что он там написал.  
_Люблю тебя. Прости._  
– Ты что, собрался ебать мне мозги? – Бушевал Тони. – Никогда не думал, что ты сможешь опуститься так низко.  
Вот теперь Стив запутался окончательно.  
– С какой стати мне что-то делать с твоими мозгами? – Защитный механизм начал потихоньку заводиться. Если Тони настолько возмутило то, что он написал...  
– Потому что это неправда! – Заорал Тони. Стив отступил назад, но было поздно, пружина распрямилась, Тони грозно надвигался на него. – Я знаю, что ты женился на мне только чтоб меня отпустили под залог, я знаю, что ты притворялся перед Ару и всем бекназийским правительством, я знаю, что ты не был _счастлив_. – Он прикрыл свои глаза ладонью. – Господи, Стив, зачем ты это делаешь? Суд уже закончился. Не надо больше притворяться.  
В голову Стива хлынули тысячи слов, но они продолжали сталкиваться и перемешиваться между собой, не давая себя сформулировать.  
– Я не притворялся. – Он смог произнести, наконец, хотя это показалось ему такой мелочью, когда он уже признался Тони в любви.  
– Перестань. – Сказал Тони. – Просто перестань.  
Стив взял себя в руки и заставил продолжать говорить.  
– _Я не притворялся_. – Он взял Тони за руку и потянул, чтобы он перестал тереть свои глаза. – Я отвратительный актер. Я не умею врать.  
Тони не стал вырываться. Стиву хотелось верить, что это добрый знак.  
– Это было очень похоже на шутку. – Сказал Тони, качая головой. – Словно я был питомцем, о котором никто не хотел заботиться, и поэтому вызвался ты. Было непохоже, чтобы ты проявлял хоть какой-то интерес, и это было так несправедливо, потому что я хотел тебя так чертовски долго.  
Стив рассмеялся, не в силах справиться с волной накатившего облегчения, от которого закружилась голова. Тони выглядел оскорбленным, но Стив его не отпустил.  
– Тебе показалось, что я не проявлял интереса в постели? – Спросил он. – Ты думаешь, что я притворялся _там_? Слушай. – Он потянул Тони к себе, медленно, осторожно, опасаясь попыток к бегству. – Я знаю, большую часть времени я ждал, пока ты сделаешь первый шаг, но только потому, что я сам не умею. Не умею _быть с людьми_. И я думал, что ты умеешь.  
– Ты считал _меня_ экспертом в здоровых, любящих отношениях? – Изумился Тони.  
– Ну, со мной же вроде сработало, нет?  
– Было невозможно определить. – Признался Тони, и Стив улыбнулся. Он думал о том, какое отчуджение висело между ними последние пару недель, за которые Тони ни разу к нему не прикоснулся, – и теперь все изменилось, все ответы, каждая глупость, в которую он верил. Стив сиял, как бекназийский прожектор. Он потянулся и погладил скулы Тони большими пальцами, что оказалось удивительно нежным жестом. Вчера он подумал бы, что идет на риск. Не сегодня. Тони вздрогнул и открыл глаза, посмотрел на Стива в упор. Стив почти мог видеть, как спадает его броня, обнажая едва тлеющую надежду.  
Сердце Стива выбивало победный марш.  
– Привет. – Сказал он. – Я Стив. Мне кажется, нам стоит пожениться. Ну или, в крайнем случае, позволь мне угостить тебя молочным коктейлем.  
Тони издал нечто среднее между испуганным всхлипом и беспомощным смешком. Это был самый странный и самый прекрасный звук, какой Стиву доводилось слышать.  
– Серьезно?  
– Ты подозреваешь меня в легкомысленном отношении к молочным коктейлям? Потому что я смертельно серьезен.  
– Я думаю ты... – Голос Тони сорвался, потому что Стив поцеловал его в шею. Он попробовал еще раз. – Есть одна маленькая проблема.  
– Какая? Что такое? – Стив поцеловал его снова.  
– Насчет – а! – свидания... – Тони попытался вывернуться из его объятий, впрочем, не слишком настойчиво. – Твой старый муженек так и не подписал документы о разводе. Может быть опасен. Ты разве не слышал? Его однажды судили по подозрению в убийстве.  
– Правда?! – Стив просиял. – Но я слышал, что его оправдали.  
Тони потянулся к нему.  
– Да, оказывается, так все и было. Везучий перец. – Сказал он, и Стив не мог больше терпеть, он взял его за руки, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

 

**Эпилог**  
_Пять лет спустя_

Когда Стив поднимался по сорок седьмой улице, на него налетел курьер и почти сбил с ног своим велосипедом.  
– Посылка для вас!! – Крикнул он, и Стив, балансируя двумя бумажными пакетами с продуктами, которые он нес из Чайнатауна, взял конверт, который курьер ему протягивал.  
Прическа мальчишки представляла собой какое-то безумие, какого Стив никогда в жизни не видел. У него закралось подозрение, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо решить, паренек звякнул колокольчиком, сказал: «Ну, увидимся!» и умчался разноцветным размытым пятном.  
Конверт в руках Стива был теплым. Он открыл его прямо там и прочитал приглашение, которое конверт содержал. Он бережно сложил его обратно и сунул конверт в пакет, прямо между еще влажной китайской капустой и упаковкой засахаренного имбиря, от которого балдел Тони. Не дойдя до Башни, Стив поддался постыдному порыву, вскрыл упаковку и сам съел один кусочек – он становился все больше похож на Тони, с каждым днем, это было ужасно, когда-то у него был такой _хороший_ самоконтроль. Куда что подевалось?  
У него не было с собой ножниц, а упаковочный пластик оказался на диво тугим. Стив сильно дернул и разорвал его; кусочки имбиря просыпались на мокрый мартовский асфальт.  
Это было самым незначительным из происшествий. Еще по дороге домой он успел поймать вора, схватившего чью-то сумочку, помог какой-то женщине вынуть жестяные банки из мусорного контейнера, еле выбрался из пестрой процессии Карибского парада, и остановился поглазеть на витрины зоомагазина, где яркие рыбы лениво плавали в своих аквариумах.  
Посмотрев на время, он заставил себя оторваться от созерцания и поспешил домой, потому что уже понемногу темнело, а он пропустил обед, чтобы помочь Наташе с ее последней миссей, и Тони наверняка уже грыз сухую лапшу быстрого приготовления прямо из пакета, страх и ужас.  
Конверт в пакете все еще был теплым, когда Стив вернулся, издавая достаточно шума в холле, чтобы известить Тони о своем приходе. Ответа не последовало, так что Стив просто пошел по следу из просыпанных крошек лапши в мастерскую, где Тони трудился над настройкой последней модели реактора ACR, в десять раз более стабильной и способной учитывать свойства атмосферы Земли.  
Тони оторвался от своих мониторов.  
– Что это? – Спросил от, отъезжая от них на стуле. Он переборщил с разгоном и укатился достаточно далеко – Стив выставил ногу и прервал его опасное стремление к ближайшему книжному шкафу.  
– Доставлено с Бекнази. – Сказал он, поднимая конверт.  
– У меня опять неприятности? – Тони спросил подозрительно. – Потому что, ты знаешь, суды мне надоели. На этот раз, давай просто сбежим на какой-нибудь необитаемый остров, сменим имена и будем голышом резвиться на песочке. – Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Стива. – Кстати говоря, я был бы не против порезвиться голышом.  
– Ты бы обгорел на солнце. – Разумно возразил Стив. Он открыл конверт и вынул гладкий лист кремовой бумаги. – Это приглашение на свадьбу. Посмотрим... «Ва Старк и Ва Роджерс, сердечно приглашаем Вас отпраздновать священный союз Ару из Дома Заката и Эалана из Дома Ночи, четырнадцатого в династии Императора Бекнази, Высшего Архонта Церкви Феоса...» Стив даже не успел дочитать и принялся хихикать.  
– Что тебя удивляет? – Спросил Тони. – Он посылал ей розы все то время, пока она здесь училась. – Он отобрал приглашение у Стива и прочитал сам. Их пальцы соприкоснулись по пути.  
– А она их выбрасывала. – Вспомнил Стив. Ару год прожила в Башне Старк, перед тем как съехала к своим друзьям из колледжа, так что он знал куда больше о состоянии ее мусора, чем когда-нибудь хотел знать.  
– Не все. – Возразил Тони. – Я почти уверен, что какое-то количество она прятала у себя в шкафу. Ты никогда не замечал? Ее одежда всегда пахла цветами. – Он помахал приглашением в воздухе. – Что ж, мы его принимаем, я полагаю?  
– Принимаем, – твердо сказал Стив. – Если Ару суждено стать императрицей Бекнази, ее ужасные земные дядюшки обязаны при этом присутствовать.  
Тони закатил глаза. Он все еще сидел на своем стуле на колесиках, но он протянул руку и ухватил Стива за воротник, заставляя его наклониться:  
– Та такой...  
– Да? – Поинтересовался Стив. – Заботливый? Старомодный? Восторженный?  
– ...Потный, – договорил Тони, – хорошо провел время с Наташей? Мир снова спасен?  
– Ага. – Ответил Стив и улыбнулся, когда Тони поцеловал его с полной силой двухдневной щетины.  
– Ты же знаешь, у меня есть к этому определенная слабость. – сказал Тони. Он встал, зацепил согнутый крючком палец за ворот майки Стива и потянул его за собой к дверям. – Знаешь, что? У меня появилось острое желание вернуться в постель и вытрахать тебе мозги. Как тебе такой план, мой страстный салат? Это меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать, раз уж мне пришлось выйти за тебя, а не за Тора. – Он обернулся и усмехнулся Стиву. – Помнишь? Я мог бы стать королевой Асгарда. Моя диадема была бы самой блестящей во вселенной.  
– А еще тебе пришлось бы жить с тем, что Локи – член твоей семьи. – Сказал Стив, мужественно и стойко перенося тяготы того, что он теперь страстный салат Тони. Опять.  
Тони вздрогнул всем телом.  
– А. Действительно.  
Когда они добрались до спальни, Стив бросил Тони на кровать, а Тони расхохотался и почти пнул его ногой в подбородок. Матрас прогнулся, когда Стив увернулся от пинка и забрался рядом с ним, энергично стягивая с Тони заношенную майку с эмблемой «Iron Maiden».  
– Я очень рад, что ты не вышел за Тора. – Очень серьезно сказал Стив, и Тони ответил тем, что сунул руку ему в штаны.  
Было очень много вещей, которых Стив не знал. Он не знал, как построить реактор, не знал, как инвестировать в открытые фонды, не умел заниматься виндсерфингом, не умел связать шарф так, чтобы он не запутался в нескольких местах – и раньше он никогда не знал, что можно жить вот так, дыша одним воздухом с человеком, которого он любит, сплетая с ним пальцы, чувствуя, как он победоносно улыбается, прикасаясь его губам. Стив узнавал что-то новое каждый день.  
Они катались по кровати в своей спальне, неубранной и несовершенной, и знакомой наизусть после всего проведенного в ней времени. Стиву до сих пор иногда не верилось, как они смогли сжиться вместе, как они заполнили это пространство: распечатанные схемы Тони валялись рядом с клубками ниток Стива, щит Стива был прислонен к стене возле непрерывно растущей коллекции обуви Тони. Смятые листы набросков с занятий по рисованию Стива были перемешаны с деловыми бумагами Тони. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала книга _«Ловушка счастья: как перестать сопротивляться и начать жить»_ – когда Стив сел, чтобы помочь Тони стянуть с него майку, он взмахнул рукой и нечаянно сбросил ее на пол.

_Конец._

**Author's Note:**

> «Вяжем и мандим»: Stitch 'N Bitch – Реально существующая книга. Она была выпущена тусовкой женщин, создавших одноименный клуб любительниц рукоделия, ставший очень популярным в Штатах – самый первый был организован вскоре после Второй Мировой войны.
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/ahathani_twt)


End file.
